PERSPECTIVAS
by Rudby
Summary: Qué pasa cuando nosotros mismos nos complicamos la vida y dejamos de creer en nuestros sueños, estos podran volver? existe confianza entre nosotros...quizá algo más amor? BXE CAP 16 memorias del pasado
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

Me levanté con más flojera de la necesaria, en realidad pude haberme acostado más temprano pero me quede leyendo en el ordenador más horas de las que calculé, realmente pierdo al noción del tiempo cuando leo historias, más aún cuando cojo libros como Cumbres Borrascosas, aunque también tengo debilidad por los animes, sólo si el trama me parece interesante, como el de Romeo x Juliet, me hizo llorar, claro que la vi sola, el orgullo es lo primero, al menos en mi caso…Mientras reflexiono estas cosas estoy tratando de ir contra el tiempo, nunca ha sido un amigo mío, he cogido el primer pantalón que he visto y es que sólo tengo 5 minutos o no llegaré a tiempo.

Con suerte no he tropezado en el carro, claro que me ahorraría tal angustia si Reneé, mi madre, me dejara aprender a conducir, digo si Charlie está de acuerdo pero ella con su instinto protector maternal…buff. Trato de no dormirme rumbo a la universidad, aunque suele ser muy difícil, sobretodo cuando todo lo que veo son árboles y luego gris. Lo mejor sería vivir cerca, o sea mudarme a Port Angels, pero eso es lo mismo a tener problemas con mis padres, y yo como _buena hija_ trato de no complicarles la vida, definitivamente la vida no es justa.

Generalmente me intimidan los primeros días en lugares nuevos, siento un vértigo en el estómago, lo peor es que este no es un lugar nuevo, voy en el 4to ciclo, el último de estudios generales, luego paso a facultad…y para mi buena suerte mi facultad queda en Seatle por lo que no hay más remedio que mudarme sola, el sólo pensarlo me llena de pena, ok lo admito soy sarcástica, pero la verdad es que detesto el bus. Lo bueno es que he olvidado el vértigo gracias al frío viento, si que ha captado mi atención, hacer realmente mucho frío pero no es algo que me moleste, lo siento como una caricia traviesa.

Llego a clases y oigo cosas no muy interesantes por lo que estreno la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno, tarareo una de mis canciones favoritas y la escribo, acompañada de unas cuantas notas musicales y uno que otro dibujo, si que atiendo a la clase! Pasan las horas y sé que el profesor no tiene la culpa pero le agradecería que dejara sus ejemplos y nos dijera, pueden irse, sean libres! Ahora es hora del almuerzo y hasta ahora no me topo con ningún conocido de otros ciclos, supongo q tendré que almorzar sola, no es algo que me fastidie pero me enfrentare sola a la atrocidad de la cafetería, me pregunto con que se les habrá ocurrido martirizar a los alumnos! Vuelvo a mis pensamientos, así que entro en un estado como de estoy presente pero en realidad mi mente en otro lado, bien ida; eso me pasa desde hace a ver, sacare la cuenta, si estamos principios de Agosto, eso quiere decir exactamente tres años, cuando aún estaba en el colegio, aunque realmente 2 año porque cuando estaba en el colegio creo que mis cuestionamientos eran superfluos y eran calmados por mi sol personal. He de admitir que estoy algo rayada por dentro, se me da por pensar en la razón de mi existencia y en este último año ha sido algo problemático.

Estudio para leyes, así que el próximo año estaré en la Facultad de Derecho…que serio y frío suena eso! La mayoría dice que es la carrera perfecta para mi, yo ya he aprendido a ignorarlos y tratar de agradecer con la sonrisa porque realmente no creo que lo mío sean las leyes.

A este punto he de confesar algo, tengo 17 años y siempre creí que en algún punto de mi juventud, mi vida dejaría de ser aburrida y llegaría a conocer a mi príncipe azul??demasiadas historias Bella, al menos que viviría una historia como en las películas, que entraría a la universidad y mi monótona vida llena de sin sentidos cambiaría. Lo sé, doy pena…pero así como mis sueños de ser arqueóloga, estos deseos son enterrados poco a poco, empiezo a resignarme a que un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta sólo son ficción o simplemente no están diseñados para alguien como yo. Todos creen conocerme pero ni yo misma lo hago, así que cómo podrían ellos? Unos dicen que soy dulce y chistosa, yo opino que soy sarcástica y no tengo ni un gramo de dulce y que por el contrario soy calculadora y fría; otros que soy generosa y buena persona, yo diría que soy tan egoísta como Cathy y mala como Heathcliff, contradicciones van y vienen, al igual que la vida.

Estoy saliendo de clases y siento nostalgia por las teclas, a pesar del ser monstruoso que me considero he de admitir que me relaja tocar el piano. El proyecto de estos últimos días es una melodía algo triste pero que después de tanto tiempo escucharla he decidido tocarla, la melodía calma mi alma, no sé realmente cómo explicarlo pero es la cura para mi herido corazón, si es que tengo uno. El compositor, pues sólo sé que es un E.C. por poco se pone E.T. jajajaja, he aquí yo burlándome de unas siglas, pero en realidad siento respeto por esa persona, siento cercanía, porque pudo expresar con notas lo que yo no puedo con palabras ni con lágrimas, empiezo a creer que he olvidado llorar. Esa melodía me recuerda que soy humana y que tengo sentimientos, no cómo alguna vez Reneé me dijo, _no tienes sentimientos, que tan fría puedes ser._ Ella jamás me había dicho cosas así, pero supongo que la regué cuando le dije que a veces como que me asfixiaba con su entusiasmo, bueno de eso ya varias semanas y sigo en pie, puedo controlarlo; en realidad no estoy enojada con ella ni con nadie, no me gusta guardar rencores. En fin aquí viene lo raro!, el cómo me entere de la existencia de la canción, al menos algo emocionante en mi vida. Iba por un brownie a la cocina, a las 11.30pm para luego seguir con mi libro de Sherlock Holmes cuando sonó mi móvil…era muy tarde para que alguien de Forks me escribiera a esa hora, además que no tenía tanta vida social, pero ese no es el punto sino que ahogue un grito y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente…el único que me escribía mensajes a esa hora era _él_ …y de él no sabía hace 1 año, no tenía por qué ser él, mi ex cibernovio, suena ilógico de risa pero sí, tuve un cibernovio de Chicago, cuando estaba en mi penúltimo año del colegio, justo el año en el que empecé a cuestionar mi existencia, aunque realmente con su optimismo me olvide en algo de esos cuestionamientos, pero ni bien entre al último año mis cuestionamientos volvieron, y yo no podía lastimarlo, lo quería mucho como para hacerle eso, desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Desesperada cogí el celular, realmente lo extrañaba, 1 año de no saber de él pero oh sorpresa!, era un número que no conocía…era un mensaje:

"Busca E.C. en la net y escucha la primera canción, no te arrepentirás!"

Me tomó por sorpresa, porque todos los recuerdos que amenazaban con golpearme fueron sustituidos por la curiosidad…y busque, por si pasaba algo, quizás era una broma, pero por qué no?...realmente cuando seguí las instrucciones apreté el único video con esas iniciales…y sonó la que es el ringtone de mi celular, mi canción favorita, la melodía…y yo era la primera persona que visitaba ese tema, porque el video acaba de ser colgado hace 30 minutos…raro…muy raro. Esa noche no pude dormir, tratando de observar los pequeños detalles (como Holmes, aunque nunca estaría a su altura…) para descifrar el misterio del mensaje, el cual no pude descifrar. Quería agradecer la canción! simplemente bellísima, no tardé en ponerla en mi mp3, y de eso ya hace 1 año, justo cuando cumplí 1 año de alejarme de_ él_ …sí, era él, porque nunca nos dijimos nuestros nombres ni lo conocí, sólo podía sentir la calidez de sus palabras, pero eso ya es pasado, desde que llegó esa música decidí seguir adelante.

Vuelvo a subir el odioso bus y casi soy atropellada por un reluciente volvo plateado…rayos! ni si quiera me dio tiempo de maldecir por lo que sólo atine a suspirar, ni si quiera pude ver al conductor o conductora, pero que hermoso auto! En fin, tomé el bus y era tanto mi cansancio que me quede dormida…

_Hola , es la primera historia que escribo basada en Twilight, espero sea de su agrado._

_Saludos _

_Rudby_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba tan ansiosa por que llegara el día de mañana!! Por fin la conocería!!, hace 1 año la había visto y desde hace poco he tenido más _visiones_ sobre ella... todos me preguntan que me pasa pero no puedo decirles, cualquier cambio y no llegaríamos a conocerla y eso no era bueno…además que Edward…NO INTENTES METERTE EN MI MENTE!...un, deuz, trois, quatre…

-Me pregunto cuando se te acabaran los idiomas para contar números Alice…

Soy Alice Cullen, _alguien_ que tiene visiones y varios hermanos, entre ellos uno muy entrometido que lee mentes llamado Edward, cada vez se me hace más difícil ocultarle mis visiones pero es por su bien!

-Así que mañana no quieres que te lleve a la universidad?

-Así es, Jasper y yo tenemos ganas de caminar…

-Y de cuando acá tú quieres caminar¿?

-mmm…

De pronto Jasper mando olas de tranquilidad, su poder si que era útil, porque empezaba a impacientarme la ironía y curiosidad de Edward, aunque no lo admitiera, desde hace 1 año está que trata de indagar en mi mente por qué lo interrumpí en su odiosa conversación a las 10.45pm…la hora no significa mucho para nosotros pero en este caso sí para librarlo antes de esa tipa…Tanya...justo nos habían venido a visitar y tenía acaparada toda la atención de Edward! No se me ocurría nada para separarla de él, y Jazzy sentía mi angustia, pobre, ha de ser difícil tenerme como compañera…pero en eso tuve una visión…una chica que jamás había visto y estaba tomada de la mano con Edward?? y él sonreía tontamente??...no espera Edward??sii!!sabía que era posible! Y para mi suerte me encontraba muy lejos de la casa con Jasper así que Edward no pudo leer mi mente, estaba destinado!! El problema es que no sabía cuando ocurriría mi visión, pequeño detalle…pero no podía ser mucho…cierto?? Y en eso una vez más las ideas vinieron a mi…tenía mi razón para interrumpirlos…

Me acerque a ellos con suma rapidez y con la ayuda de mi esposo logré que en el ambiente, ameno? (nahh podría asegurar que Edward preferiría _tocar el piano_ sea cual sea la excusa) se filtrara la preocupación…

_Flashback, hace 1 año_

-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente…

-Dime qué pasa Alice?

-Es algo privado-y miré directamente a Tanya…yo creo que la extrañaban en su casa, pero que ella no los extrañaba??claro que no…había decidido quedarse con Edward y como mi hermano es tan caballero no la botaba y le decía directamente: NO ME INTERESAS…en fin, logré que Tanya se fuera por ahí, a ver si en una de esas no se perdía de una vez…

-Alice…--Jasper tomó mi mano, a lo que me tranquilice un poco y retome mi atención al piano…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-- realmente se notaba la preocupación de Edward

-Pues que quiero grabar la melodía que tocas en el piano…

Su cara se veía graciosa y confusa…pero es por tu bien hermanito!

-Por mi bien?

-Clarooo…porque yo sé que prefieres tocar el piano que hablar con ella…

-Eres increíble…--con tono disgustado pero aliviado, lo pillé yo tenía razón…--pero ese no es motivo para que prácticamente echaras a Tanya, Carlisle se molestará si se entera que estás media hostil con ella, no nos ha hecho nada…

-Te acapara todo el tiempo hermanito, ya ni me llevas a hacer compras…pero bueno, realmente tengo ganas de grabarte! así que toca por favor…

Jasper grabó la melodía de Edward, sonaba armoniosa y el sentimiento triste inundaba la sala, la melodía decía todo lo que él negaba, yo sabía que en el fondo él aún no conocía la felicidad…

Terminamos de grabar y Edward salió a buscar a Emmet, quien empezó de nuevo con la plática de los osos pardos, al menos de esa manera Tanya no lo atraparía de nuevo sólo…y yo pues…cargue lo más rápido que pude el video en la net y envié un mensaje al número que se me vino a la mente…sabía que aún no la conoceríamos, pero quería que sintiera que ya la esperábamos y que no estaba sola…

_Fin del Flashback_

Eran las 10pm sólo unas horas más…escuché unas risas provenientes de Esme, se alegraba de verme tan animada ya que hace unos días me deprimió el echo que la odiosa de Tanya se hubiera inscrito en la misma universidad que nosotros, se mudó cerca del campus y nosotros decidimos instalarnos en Forks, por el trabajo de Carlisle, el clima y sobretodo porque era un pueblo estupendo, con _gente_ estupenda, probablemente hallaría a mi mejor amiga…ok, era más que probable! Y admito que nos mudamos alli por influencia mía.

-Te parece si salimos ya? demoraremos unas 7 horas si caminamos lentos, creéme cuando te digo que Edward no tiene tanta paciencia como aparenta…

-lo que tú digas, familia nos vemos mañana!!

En otro lugar, no tan lejano Bella llegaba a casa…

Veamos, estoy cansada pero aún así veo muchos carros en mi casa…está la patrulla de Charlie, mi padre, el daewo de mi madre y el onda de Phil, el novio de mi madre y un chevy rojo en el cual me puedo imaginar manejando? vamos Bella no te hagas ilusiones que luego duele despertar. Creo haber olvidado retratar mi situación familiar, bueno mis padres se divorciaron hace años, Reneé se ahogaba en Forks y me llevo con ella, de cuando en cuando visitaba a mi padre, aunque no duraba más que 3 días porque el clima de Forks es algo deprimente, parece que el sol estuviera demasiado fatigado como para brindarnos algo más de luz, en fin, meses antes de empezar la universidad, o sea el año pasado, mi madre se casó con Phil, un jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores, algo joven para ella, pero Reneé era como una niña así que podría decir que realmente no había gran diferencia. Y bueno, ¿yo, vivir con una pareja de recién casados??en realidad no era muy alentador, y no me gusta incomodar, además que como Phil viaja mucho Reneé se tenía que quedar conmigo y eso no la hacía muy feliz, podía notar como sus ojos perdían cierto brillo que sólo recuperaban cuando Phil volvía a entrar por la puerta.

¿Quién era yo para impedir su felicidad?, sólo su hija, la cual ha tratado de evitarle molestias, porque he de decir que aunque Reneé puede ser algo inmadura, ha sido una madre estupenda, quizá porque nuestra relación no era tanta madre a hija sino de un par de amigas y era el momento de que ella fuese feliz…así que decidí irme con Charlie a Forks.

La semana pasada Reneé había venido de visita, hace 1 año que no la veía y me alegro bastante e intenté ocultar mis preocupaciones para que no se angustiara y siguiera con su vida. Como dije antes, no soy rencorosa y nunca culpe a mi madre por lo que dijo sobre mi, ahora veía que ella era feliz, estaba radiante, fue una buena decisión vivir en otro lado, es una decisión de la que no me arrepentiré jamás.

-Hola Charlie, Phil, mamá

Como siempre se precipitó sobre mí y me atiborro de preguntas, las cuales ya estaba preparada a responder…creo

-Que tal tu día! te encontraste con algún conocido del ciclo pasado?, quizá conociste a alguien nuevo?- realmente estaba preocupada por mi escasa vida social sobre todo porque no tenía novio

-En realidad con nadie, como recién he empezado no he tenido todavía todas las clases…he de suponer que me toparé con varios en los próximos días-no pude evitar soltar un bufido…con sólo recordar que Mike Newton me había preguntado millones de veces por los cursos que tomaría este semestre y que de casualidad escuchó a Jessica que llevaríamos trigonometría juntas, q desesperante!!lo más probable es que él también tomaría Trigonometría, tenía la esperanza que no alcanzara vacantes!!, bueno era hora de volver a la realidad y preguntar de quien era el carro rojo…-y quien ha venido?

-Nadie, a quien esperas Bella?- me pregunto Reneé con algo de picardía lo que hizo que el rubor se apoderara de mis mejillas…

-Pregunto por el carro rojo de afuera mamá, no espero a nadie

-Ah!, ese es tu carro Bells –Charlie quien había permanecido callado, como siempre que Phil entraba a la casa, me contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?, o sea no es el día de los inocentes y saben que ilusionar a las personas no está bien!

- Nada de bromas, ya tienes 17 años y tienes razón, debí hacer que aprendas a manejar antes, necesitas un carro, es un regalo de los tres, aunque bueno Charlie lo consiguió, merece su mérito.

Estaba cerca de mi padre por lo que sin pensarlo lo abracé.

-No fue mucho, se lo compré a Billy y su hijo y Sam lo remodelaron –dijo mi padre algo apenado, la verdad es que en eso nos parecíamos bastante, nos apenábamos con facilidad, además de que podíamos estar en silencio y no era incomodo, quizá por eso no se me había echo complicado vivir con él.

Me quedé sin palabras, por fin tenía un carro! Me podía imaginar llegando en él, no más buses, quizá no más tropiezos!!sería realmente genial.

-Gracias a los tres-sonreí de manera muy sincera, realmente estaba agradecida, aunque sabía que algo quedaba suelto y cuando me di cuenta estaba dispuesta a protestar…pero Charlie se dio cuenta.

-También hemos pensado en eso Bells, tranquila, el sábado te puedo llevar a la Push.

-A la Push? Y que tiene que ver la Push con que aprenda a manejar?

-A ver, en resumidas cuentas, los Black regresaron hace poco de Chicago y con ellos la gran mayoría de habitantes de la reserva, no los recuerdas?¿

-En realidad no- se me da muy bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias

-Bueno, Billy Black es uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando eras pequeña solíamos salir con él y sus hijos, en fin, Jake y Sam han abierto un taller y Billy me dijo que cualquiera de los dos podría enseñarte a manejar si quieres.

Realmente no recordaba nada sobre ellos pero la sola idea de manejar hizo que me olvidará de esos detalles por lo que acepte gustosa.

Me despedí de los tres alegando cansancio, en realidad sí lo estaba, y tenía que hacer un ensayo, pero antes me despedí de mi madre, quien me hizo prometerle por enésima vez que le escribiría seguido ya que esa noche partía de nuevo con Phil a Jacksonville.

Eran las 3 a.m. y terminé mi ensayo, por fin!! Estaba tan cansada que sólo atine a poner la melodía de E.C. y me quede dormida.

Así llegó mi siguiente día, subí al odioso bus que dejaría pronto! sí! por fin una luz en el camino! Realmente estaba feliz y cuando pensé que nada podría arruinar mi momento olvide mi torpeza…y al bajar del carro me tropecé con mis propios pies y empuje a una chica bajita…

-Disculpa!-atine a decirle, claro Bella y su torpeza, y fue recién cuando me di cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a una chica como ella, bajita, con aspecto de duendecillo, pelo negro corto en puntas y su piel que era más blanca que la mía que soy albina, y a pesar de ser menudita parece ser que no notó el choque.

-No te preocupes! yo estoy muy bien, más que bien!! Y tú?

Sus ojos tenían un brillo, pensé que se molestaría pero por el contrario se encontraba ¿feliz?

-Yo estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Cruzamos la entrada del campus y ella caminaba como si fuese una bailarina, con una gracia impresionante, en eso escuche un risa musical, proveniente de un chico alto, rubio y musculoso pero delgado, con la piel igual de nívea que la chica pequeña parecía salido de una revista, he de suponer que se convertiría en el centro de atención muy pronto aunque…cuando vi que tomaba de la mano a la chica con la que acaba de tropezar me di cuenta que eran pareja y que desilusionaría a varias, reí, quizá por el comentario o quizá porque el ambiente era realmente agradable.

-Y ahora por qué ríes Jazzy?!-haciendo un puchero digno de admiración, ahora me daba cuenta que eran una pareja perfecta

-De nada en especial, pero creo que estás tan emocionada que se te ha olvidado lo principal…

-Es cierto!!- la chica se paro en seco y volteó a verme-soy Alice, Alice Cullen! Y él es Jasper Hale.

Me tomo por sorpresa pero le sonreí.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me pueden llamar Bella.

-Entonces será Bella, por cierto, somos nuevos conoces el pabellón de letras?

-De echo voy para allá, qué salón buscan?

-Pues…el 201

-Al costado del mío, creo que puede guiarlos.

-Me parece bien-me dijo con una gran sonrisa y su novio no paraba de reír muy sutilmente, se notaba que estaba contento por algo, aunque no pude adivinar que era.

-En qué año están?--sabía que estaba haciendo preguntas, algo que en realidad no solía hacer, era buena escuchando pero no preguntaba para no incomodar, pero esta vez era distinto, no podría explicar por qué…pero a la chica realmente le gustó la idea de preguntar porque empezó a hablar animadamente.

-Estamos en el último ciclo, antes de pasar a facultad, nos acabamos de mudar a unos Km. de acá, Forks…y tú en qué año vas?

-Forks, _pero que pequeño es el mundo_-dije realmente metida en mis pensamientos…no sé si me escucharon porque lo dije en susurro…-Estoy también en 4to ciclo.

-También vives en Forks?!Entonces nos podemos regresar juntos!

-Supongo que sí, bien este es su salón, nos vemos a la salida?

-Quizá un poco antes, quien sabe, hasta el rato Bella!!Un gusto conocerte!, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas

Con esa sonrisa y entusiasmo sólo le pude decir que esperaba lo mismo.

Entre a mi clase, genial Trigonometría y para mi mala suerte Mike Newton ya estaba esperándome en la puerta…y Jessica me taladraba con la mirada, se supone que era mi amiga!! Todo culpa de Mike, por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Jess, pero también de ella misma, porque yo le había dicho cientos de veces que no me gustaba ni me gustaría Mike, aunque no ayudaba mucho que éste se me pegara como chicle…había llegado la hora de actuar! sí, Bella Cupido!, no en realidad no, pero tenía que hacer algo, ya estaba cansada de estas situaciones, como si no tuviera suficiente con Lauren.

En resumidas cuentas, Lauren se entretenía inventando cosas y diciendo a toda chica que yo sólo sabía flirtear con los chicos que por eso no andaba con nadie porque quería seguir libre para seguir en mis andanzas…lo bueno era que de alguna manera yo ya me había ganado el respeto de las demás, sólo porque mis calificaciones eran buenas y si me pedían ayuda se las daba, todas decían que mi vida era perfecta así que la imagen que me construía Lauren no era aceptada por muchos, lo mismo me daba, en realidad no fue mi intención que todos creyeran que soy la chica perfecta, nunca lo he aceptado porque no lo soy, pero se ponen más pesados porque dicen que demuestro modestia…y eso me harta! Sólo los ayudo porque se me da por hacerlos, eso no quiere decir que sea generosa, podría elegir no hacerlos, pero se pondrían tristes y mejor evitarlo, detesto sentir la tristeza ajena, suele afectar a mis emociones, pero en fin regresando a Lauren, ella está así de arisca conmigo porque…a ver….ah si, Tyler, por dios, se ve que algunas chicas pueden llegar a ser sólo hormonas, por un chico!!, pero a ver, hace un tiempo, tropecé con él y como que su humanidad me aplastó, haciendo que me enyesaron la pierna. El pobre se sentía tan culpable que durante 1 mes no dejó de llevarme en su coche a mi casa…y me acompañaba a todas mis clases y quiso declarárseme…y yo que soy bien torpe para darme cuenta de esas cosas!! Pero mi buena amiga Ángela me dijo que Ben, su enamorado, le había dicho el plan e Tyler, y como sabía que en realidad a mi no me gustaba decidió contármelo. Gracias a ella evite que Tyler llegara a la parte donde me cabrearía porque hablaría de mis cualidades, las cuales no tengo, pero la gente ciega, en fin, quedamos como amigos, lo cual no evitó que Lauren me considerase su peor enemiga.

Mi martirio terminó y me fui a la cafetería, Mike, Jessica y Lauren hablaban con Tyler, Ángela y Ben hablaban aparte, pero se podría decir que todos hacíamos un gran grupo, cuando vi que Alice atravesaba la puerta con Jasper, de echo Alice le estaba jalando la bufanda y Jasper sólo tenía ojos para ella…a pesar de que más de una se había quedado embobada al ver a Jasper…al parecer Alice se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me llamó y por qué no ir? No estaba hablando con nadie en especial, me disculpe con mis amigos y me dirigí a la mesa que habían tomado.

-Hola Bella! ¡qué tal clases!

-Bien…supongo…

-Bien aburrida dirás- me dijo Jasper, la primera vez que me hablaba…y había dado en el blanco, si que me había parecido aburrida la clase, he de suponer que mi rostro lo mostraba.

-Lo admito, aburrida!, la verdad es que la trigonometría no es lo mío, y a ustedes, cómo les fue?

Alice empezó a meditar su respuesta, y tras unos segundos arrugó su frente…pero luego se tranquilizó, lanzó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la cafetería…

-Supongo que normal…me irrita que_ ella_ haya venido!

-¿A qué te refieres Alice?- fue cuando volteé en la dirección que ella miraba…fue cuando todo se paralizo…fue cuando lo _vi_.

* * *

_Hola !, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, un poco más largo, gracias por sus comentarios , como soy nueva en esto y no sabia ni como colgarlos, por eso pedía ayuda XD pero creo q esta solucionado, con este capitulo el trama ya se da a conocer y también a los personajes, espero les guste y opinen sobre el._

_Hasta el próx capitulo!_

_Rudby_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

_-¿A qué te refieres Alice?- fue cuando volteé en la dirección que ella miraba…fue cuando todo se paralizo…fue cuando __**lo vi.**_

**Capitulo 3**

En la puerta del comedor, al extremo de nuestra mesa estaba parado algo irreal, dolía verlo, su cabello cobrizo, alto, desgarbado, tan blanco como Alice, con las facciones más perfectas que había visto en mi vida y que seguramente vería. Vi como sus ojos se posaban en la mesa, como si hubiera escuchado a Alice hablar de la chica que lo acompañaba, y en eso, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sonroje y desvié mi mirada hacia Alice

-Alice deja de mirarlos!!, creo que se han dado cuenta que hablas de ella…

-Claro que se ha dado cuenta! pero no vendrán no te preocupes…-de pronto Alice empezó a quejarse como si se tratase de alguien de 5 años, estaba enojada-¿por qué tiene que ser tan caballero Jazzy?! él quiere venir! pero ella…por qué no le pide a cualquier otro que le muestre la universidad?! no ve que es hora de que almuerce con nosotros!

-Alice, tranquilízate si?, no fuerces las cosas además…ella no podrá hacer nada

-Quería hacérselos más fácil, jump!-haciendo un pequeño puchero

El ambiente entre esos dos eran miradas de mucho significado, y al parecer estaban en su charla privada, aunque realmente no me importó mucho porque no podía sacarme la imagen del chico, la cual había desaparecido y pude ver como hacía una mueca…una leve sonrisa?, al parecer estaba siendo arrastrado por, espera no pude ver bien, se movió muy rápido, casi sobrehumano, bah Bella quita esas ideas!!, sólo vi una larga melena media rojiza, había una _ella_, obvio Bella!! un ser tan perfecto debía estar con alguien, sentí frustración, tristeza, espera Bella ni si quiera sabes quién demonios es!!arggg!!

-No pasa nada Bella, no le hagas caso a Alice, le gusta fastidiar a Edward

Lo que dijo Jasper me sacó de cuadro, pise suelo lo mire, parecía frustrado? pero ahora me sentía más tranquila, ¿por qué me preocupaba?, si no sé quien es, es más, no lo volveré a ver…dijo Edward¿?lo conocen ¡!

-Ése es mi hermano Edward, y la que lo jalaba es Tanya, la metida de la familia-la pequeña Alice se veía muy molesta, al parecer no le caía muy bien, pero se relajó cuando Jasper le tomó la mano, soltó un suspiro y sonrió-ok amiga de la familia…

-No te cae muy bien, me parece

-Bueno, la veo como una interferencia, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ella, en este caso el destino es _inevitable_…

-ah?, realmente no te sigo

-Mejor, pero lograrás entenderlo pronto, es verdad!!tienes que venir a mi casa! a Esme le encantará conocerte!

-Eh…no seré mucha molestia, detesto incomodar y se acaban de mudar…

-No te preocupes por eso Bella!, somos _amigas_! Además podremos hacer la tarea de latín juntas!

-Llevas latín?, hay tarea?

-Sí!

-Y cómo sabes que yo llevo, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado-ok quizá actuaba un poco paranoica pero la pregunta salió antes de ponerme a pensar en ella

-Buen punto! Eto…a ver, tuve un sueño en el que me lo decías y me aventuré a decirlo! creo que confundí la realidad con el sueño, pero he coincidido esta vez!

La verdad es que se debió sentir que no me creí su sueño, así que bufó resignada…

-Vale Bella, te lo diré el sábado que vayas

-Me parece justo…a qué hora?

-Oh Bella!!gracias!!la pasaremos muy bien, ya verás!

He de reconocer que aunque hiperactiva, Alice me caía muy bien, y a pesar de que Jasper solía quedar al margen de nuestras conversaciones, su presencia no era para nada incómoda, por el contrario era agradable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la palabra amigas sonó real, no cayó al vacío del mero compañerismo que solemos llamar amistad y nació en mí una pequeña esperanza de encontrar en Jasper y Alice amigos verdaderos ya que, el que hubiera aceptado que era una negada en el amor no me excluía de la posibilidad de tener amigos reales, confidentes y leales.

Ante esa idea se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, en esta semana había sonreído sinceramente más de lo que lo había hecho en vacaciones y me propuse mejorar en ese sentido, después de todo, no podía pasármela ignorando al mundo, de algún modo tenía que empezar a salir del hueco en el que me encontraba hace mucho. Salí de la cafetería hacia mi clase de latín con Alice, Jasper se fue a Historia, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pequeña Alice.

La clase pasó rápida y nos dejaron una tarea en grupos de dos, así que Alice tenía razón, no ahondé mucho en esa idea, la verdad es que creo que si la clase se pasó rápida fue porque estuve pensando un poco en el hermano de Alice…ok fue mas que un poco, la verdad es que me llamaba la atención que cuando me miró, lo cual no dude fueran segundos, su mirada refleja sorpresa y luego insatisfacción, resoplé ante tal idea y Alice empezó a reír, como la clase ya había terminado nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos a la salida en el estacionamiento. Llegué algo absorta en mis pensamientos a la clase de Biología, estaba tratando de recordar sobre qué versaba la tarea de latín, noté que la clase estaba llena así que me dirigí al final, alguien estaba volteado así que no le vi el rostro pero…ese cabello no se me hace familiar? Espera, no puedes tener tanta mala suerte…de pronto cuando estaba a un paso de la mesa el chico volteó bruscamente y me miró con unos ojos que realmente me petrificaron, trate de mantener la mirada y hasta ahora no se cómo pero lo salude con un solitario "Hola", no recibí respuesta, me senté y baje la cabeza, realmente sentía mis mejillas arder…era Edward Cullen mi compañero de laboratorio, _si las miradas matasen_, lo volví a mirar con cuidado de que no se diera cuenta y para mi sorpresa él había arrimado su silla lo más lejos posible y no respiraba?

Su mirada volvió a chocar con la mía, sus ojos seguían tan oscuros como antes, me miraba con un profundo odio y asco, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el profesor, quien hizo mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta.

La clase se me hizo eterna, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si lo había ofendido o si tenía pegado chicle en la cabeza que me miraba tanto! Mucha frustración…pretendí relajarme y tome algunas notas, las suficientes como para investigar luego. Eche un largo suspiro y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle si le pasaba algo y cuando volteé Edward se había ido, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Salí confundida, quizá Edward nunca se sentó a mi lado y todo era producto de mi imaginación cuando de nuevo fui sacada de mis pensamientos por una imagen, la pareja de antes, Tanya y Edward en un carro color guinda , salían de la universidad, sería su auto? No sé porqué pero recordé el volvo que casi me atropella y pensé que ese carro era el más adecuado para Edward. Esta vez si pude ver a su acompañante, era muy pero muy hermosa, probablemente una modelo y se le notaba contenta, mientras él estaba realmente serio. Más frustración, mezclada con tristeza, pero ya aleja esa idea Bella!

Me encontré con Alice y Jasper al lado del volvo plateado, el que casi me atropella, de pronto imagine a Alice en el timón…

-No es mi auto-río de forma cantarina-es el de Edward, me ha dicho que se lo lleve porque se regresó con

-Tanya-respondí con un poco más de molestia de la que quería demostrar

-Los has visto? –me preguntó muy interesada, y con un tono inquisidor

-De pasada nomás, los vi salir, de hecho, me ha tocado sentarme con él en Biología

Alice no me respondió ni siguió preguntando, entramos al volvo y Jasper empezó a manejar.

-No malinterpretes a mi hermano, hoy no ha sido un buen día para él

-Por qué lo dices?-acaso sabe que me trato como bicho raro?!

-Creo que no se sentía bien e imaginé que en la clase de Biología no estaba de humor, espero no te haya asustado porque tienes que ir a mi casa el sábado!

Es cierto, el sábado, Charlie me llevaría a la Push!!y aprendería a manejar, esa idea me entusiasmaba mucho!!por fin manejaría y podría irme al lugar que quisiera, bueno no pasaría de Port Angels pero sería más fácil movilizarme…

-El sábado a las 4 pm, te parece?

-Yo quería que fuese más temprano para de paso ir de compras!!

-Esto, no puedo porque quede salir con mi padre en la mañana-salvada de las compras, punto para Bella.

-Ni modo, lo dejaremos para la próxima, pasaré por ti a las 4 en punto!

Llegamos a mi casa en 30 minutos, la mitad del tiempo que demoro normalmente, bajé y Alice conmigo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos! Chau!!-me despedí de ambos mientras Alice daba saltitos por el lugar

-Nos vemos Bella, sube Alice, nos esperan en casa-le dijo Jasper.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo Bella, cierto?!

-en el almuerzo!

Entre a casa e hice la cena, hice mis deberes, tome una ducha y ya en piyama, aunque era temprano, me puse los audífonos, y con aquella melodía me quede dormida, a pesar de que lo que más irradiaba era tranquilidad, esta vez la sentí triste.

/Les recomiendo que escuchen "Till I find you" de Yiruma, la pueden tomar como la melodía que Bella escuchó guiada por el mensaje anónimo/

Era miércoles, almorcé con Alice y Jasper, se me empezaba a hacer costumbre, pasó Jueves y Viernes sin novedad alguna, bueno si hubo novedad y es que no vi por ningún lado a Edward, por un momento pensé que estaría con Tanya pero la ví muy molesta en un rincón por lo que mi pequeño mounstro interior se tranquilizó. Admito que aparenté tranquilidad pero realmente me encontraba ansiosa, quería saber por qué me miró de esa forma, si se encontraba bien y si yo tenía la culpa de su desaparición, era muy loco pensar que por mi él hubiera desaparecido pero bueno, mi vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad, sin perturbaciones y las pláticas con Alice y Jasper eran amenas, cuando no estaba con ellos, estaba con Mike y los demás, quienes me miraban sorprendidos por mis nuevos amigos. Jessica me montó una pequeña escena con Mike porque según ellos los había abandonado, en realidad no sabía que mi presencia era tan notada en ellos, generalmente hablaban de cosas en las que yo no participaba, así que accedí almorzar con ellos una vez a la semana, al final también eran amigos míos.

Por fin, el día esperado, Sábado!, Charlie me llevaría a la Push y aprendería a manejar, ya era hora. Me vestí lo más rápido posible, un par de pantalones simples y cómodos y un sweater verde. Al llegar a la reserva saludé a Billy, se encontraba solo en la casa, me sentí fuera del lugar, realmente no recordaba nada. Charlie y Billy se pusieron a hablar sobre el último partido y Billy me dijo que los demás se encontraban en la playa.

_Playa…_

Salí directo a buscarlos, en realidad directo a la playa, al aire, al mar, el silencioso mar… que relajante se sentía, el viento contra mi piel y el singular ruido de las olas, podría quedarme horas admirando su grandeza y no me aburriría, quizá Derecho no era tan malo después de todo, era verdad que me sentía algo atrapada pero eso implicaba que sintiera deseos de escapar y por qué no hacer de la playa mi escape, podía ser mi refugio, después de todo sentía que el mar y yo podríamos compartir nuestra soledad, no comprendo por qué no había venido aquí antes!, a ver, ah, fácil! no tenía con qué venir, porque no vendría en la patrulla de Charlie…en eso alguien me sacó de mi pequeña reflexión…

-Isabella Swan?

-Eh…sí y tú cómo sabes quién soy yo?- La verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa por lo que di un pequeño salto y tropecé, terminando en el suelo, más que genial!!

-Estás bien?-me ayudo a ponerme de pie-Soy Jacob Black, mi padre me dijo que saliste a buscarnos.

-Ya veo-me volteé para ocultar mi vergüenza y me enfrenté a un grupo de chicos muy altos, grandes, musculosos…pero qué les daban de comer a los chicos en la reserva!

-Y bien Isabella, así que quieres manejar-me dijo el que parecía ser el mayor, su mirada estaba cargada de sabiduría, no me esperaba tal cosa en un chico que aparentaba los 20.

-Pues sí, ya que me han dado un coche es hora de que aprenda a manejarlo, cuánto antes mejor, y tú quien eres?

Todos se rieron ante mi pregunta y se fueron presentando uno por uno, Sam, Embry, Quil y Seth.

-Un gusto, espero no ser alguna molestia-_espero recordar todos sus nombres_

-Para nada-bufó el menor, Jacob- de vez en cuando es bueno ayudar a una damisela en peligro.

Todos empezaron a reír con ganas, pude haberle dicho que esa frase era realmente pasada y que no me consideraba una damisela ni mucho menos en peligro pero ellos serían mis instructores por lo que preferí mostrarme lo más amable posible.

-Bueno, si ése es el caso, hoy te toca hacer de príncipe azul Jake-rió Sam, e inevitablemente enrojecí, de pronto todos desaparecieron menos Jacob y yo.

Jacob estaba algo avergonzado, supongo que no se esperaba que lo dejaran a cargo tras su comentario.

-Espero no haberte molestado demasiado Isabella y bueno, te parece que te enseñe a manejar?

-Por mi no hay problema Jacob, por cierto, llámame Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella-el chico parecía muy alegre, pero al mencionar mi nombre pude notar cierta nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

-Pasa algo malo Jacob?-pregunte instintivamente, si bien era cierto no me gustaba estar de entrometida pero siempre que podía ayudaba a los demás con sus problemas, soy buena resolviéndolos porque miró desde fuera, ya que no encontraba motivos en mi vida, podía ayudar en la vida de los demás, después de todo aunque sonará arrogante, no había desechado la idea de que yo sólo estaba en el mundo para ayudar a los demás más no para otra cosa.

Jacob me miró con dolor y volteó su mirada moviendo su cabeza.

-Disculpa, no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya, es sólo que tu nombre me hizo acordarme de alguien…_ella_…pero dejémoslo ahí, empecemos las clases!

Pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con Jake, estuvo indicándome los nombres de las partes básicas del carro, antes del almuerzo había llegado a avanzar 2 metros! También habíamos hablado un poco de cada uno, lo básico, él tenía 16 años, uno menos que yo y ya sabía manejar, humillante?!, bueno por ahora dejaré mi orgullo de lado. En un principio Jacob hablaba sólo de modelos de autos, por lo que no entendía mucho pero tenía que escucharlo, después de todo me estaba enseñando a manejar y no acepto que le pagará, ero lo menos que podía hacer.

-Te estoy aburriendo?, lo siento pero me emociono con los autos

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya…

Lo vi algo avergonzado así que decidí arriesgarme un poco…

-Se me notaba mucho?

-ah?-mostró confusión, había logrado mi objetivo, distraerlo

-que estaba algo aburrida

Estalló en risas y el ambiente se torno bastante ameno, me la había pasado muy bien y el tiempo había volado, cuando me di cuenta faltaban 20 minutos para las 4 y yo tenía que hacer algo a las 4…Alice! oh por dios!!pequeño detalle

-Debo irme, quede con una amiga para hacer la tarea de Latín, así que nos vemos hasta el próximo Sábado…

-mmm, y mañana tienes algo que hacer? Porque podría ir mañana a tu casa y practicamos un par de horas…si quieres-se empezó a poner nervioso por lo que tuve que prestar más atención a lo que decía- digo, si esperamos hasta la próxima semana te olvidarás lo aprendido hoy.

No me tomó mucho responderle, si practicaba más pronto sacaría mi licencia y podría olvidarme del odioso bus, además que me la pase mejor de lo que imaginé.

-Claro! sabes dónde vivo o te doy mi dirección¿?

Jake empezó a reír, al parecer mi comentario le hizo mucha gracia- porque tú no recuerdes este lugar no quiere decir que todos padezcamos de tu olvido.

-ja ja já! Que gracioso…nos vemos mañana entonces, a las 10.

Busqué a Charlie y nos fuimos, vi el reloj…faltaban 10 minutos para las 4 y ni si quiera me había duchado, calculé unos 10 minutos para la casa, bueno, supongo que a Alice no le molestaría esperarme un poco…espero…

Definitivamente Bella no tenía ni idea de lo preocupada que estaba la pequeña Alice

-Se está tardando…le ha pasado algo oh Edward!!-gimió la pequeña Alice

-Ni si quiera son las 4, haz el favor de calmarte

-Pero no lo entiendes!!desde la mañana no puedo ver su futuro, es como si se hubiese esfumado, estoy muy preocupada…

-Pero la acabas de conocer-Alice lo miró un poco enojada-

_O sea que te da igual que muera hoy o mañana y por el motivo que sea?!_

-Yo no dije eso-Edward suspiró algo triste, lo suficiente como para que su pequeña hermana se diera cuenta- al menos sabes que yo no fui el responsable de su desaparición.

-Ya la ví!! Uff, que alivio-Alice empezó a dar saltitos, al parecer todo seguía en orden

-Bien, ahora me puedo ir? No sé porqué me has hecho venir…sabes que corre más peligro conmigo que con cualquier otro

-El que lee mentes no lo sabe? Que está pasando contigo hermanito, espero que Tanya no te este pegando la mala suerte…

-Vamos Alice, ella no tiene mala suerte, y sabría que te traes entre manos si me dejaras…desde hace mucho que llevas escondiendo tus pensamientos de mi

-Créeme que es por una buena causa además…no corre peligro contigo y eso lo sabes mejor que yo, sino, no hubieras regresado

Alice entristeció un poco, al parecer no le había gustado el que su hermano se fuera por 3 días, ella ya sabía que sería así y aunque intento persuadirlo para que desistiera, Jasper le hizo entender que las cosas tenían que pasar, que no se podían evitar los sufrimientos o angustias porque sino el futuro probablemente cambiaría, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que ellos tomaran las decisiones correctas.

-El que haya vuelto, no implica que ya no sea peligroso para ella, por eso me pienso cambiar de horario en Biología, no creo me vaya a extrañar-río con cierta indiferencia, con melancolía.

-Pues no funcionará, lo he visto-sonrió Alice con una gran sonrisa- aún así, crees que podrías alejarte de ella?

-Su aroma me atrae bastante, por lo que es bastante obvio no crees?!...pero intentaré, además no por ella dejaré a mi familia

-Así que no te gustó mucho Denali…

-Alice, sabes que ellos sólo son unos amigos –Alice lo interrumpió y parecía que le saldría humo

-En especial tu queridísima amiga Tanya

Edward bufó en señal de batalla perdida, hasta ahora no entendía porque Alice no podía ver a Tanya como una amiga, como los demás la veían y como si hablara sólo para él dijo:

-Me ha dicho que si quiero hacer un viaje, me puede acompañar.

Definitivamente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-Qué has dicho?!Le has contado tu problema con Bella a esa!

-No seas tonta, sólo que el día que me fui en su carro porque necesitaba una distracción…_no quería hacerle daño, no a ella_…Tanya notó mi incomodidad y me pensó que estaba aburrido, por lo que me propuso un viaje

-Pero tu no has aceptado…ni aceptarás, ni se te ocurra, no con ella!

-Cálmate quieres?, no es que le esté dando un anillo! sólo somos amigos y además ya te dije…me quedaré, esa opción es sólo si me es _desgraciadamente_ insoportable

-Pero tienes razón, SÉ que no irás, te quedarás a enfrentar el problema, es lo mínimo que esperaba de Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, no me decepciones!

-Andas muy teatral y extremadamente dramática el día de hoy.

Alice río con ganas, como si de elogio se tratase, cuando ambos sintieron el aroma de Charlie y Bella aproximándose.

-Es mejor que me vaya-dijo un Edward algo sombrío

-Déjate de tonterías, además, te estoy haciendo un favor al llevarla a la casa

-¿A qué te refieres?, tú si que estás loca, no sé como Carlisle te permitió semejante cosa

-Tonto, eso está arreglado, después de todo sólo eres tú el que tiene el pequeño problema, pero no me refería a eso, sino que tendrás tu oportunidad para disculparte con ella, fuiste algo rudo…

-Ella te lo dijo?!-Los ojos de Edward mostraban una clara curiosidad, algo nuevo para él.

-No exactamente, pero escuché a Jessica Stanley, estaba hablando con Lauren, su nuevo chisme, Isabella Swan es odiada por Edward Cullen, al parecer vieron que no la miraste con cara de buenos amigos, además que lo inferí cuando me la encontré el día que te fuiste con Tanya

Edward Pov

Así que me vio salir…sólo la estoy metiendo en problemas…ahora tendrá que vérselas con los chismes de otros, realmente no me entiendo ni a mi mismo, podría desistir de ir este año a la universidad, no me urge el tiempo, pero no, elijo tomar la salida difícil y enfrentarme a su aroma… tratando de saciar mi curiosidad por ella, ¿por qué no puedo ver a través de ella?…y por qué quiero saber sobre ella, ni si quiera he cruzado palabra con ella…totalmente frustrante

Bella llegó con Charlie y no vio a Edward porque éste se había metido al volvo. Después de unas cortas disculpas por la demora, Bella subió a su habitación, tomó un bañó y se puso un pantalón claro y una chaqueta de jean.

* * *

_Hola!!gracias por sus coments!!me sirven de animo para seguir con la historia, lamento la demora!este capitulo es un poquito más largo, sé que las cosas no están muy claras aún, pero poco a poco ira encajando esta historia como ya se habran dado cuenta, desarrolla los pensamientos de Bella sobre su vida, pero el narrador no es sólo Bella, en algunos momentos serán los demás personajes y también uno omniciente, como es el caso de parte de este capitulo._

_Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fic, en especial a bunnyorugar, PandoraCullen, YuriiCullen, SussanBlatter, nonblondes, DiannitaCullen y Midnight, les dedico este capitulo._

_Espero les guste! Hasta el próx!_

_Rudby _


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 4**

A continuación, todo pasó muy rápido, me cambie en 5 minutos, quizá menos, mi cabello aún se encontraba algo húmedo pero no podía hacer esperar más tiempo a Alice, bajé lo más rápido posible, agitándome y sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Lo siento Alice! se me hizo un poco tarde-le dije a la pequeña duende quien me abrazo con mucha energía y aunque estaba feliz como siempre, tenía una sombra de preocupación

-Estás bien? te pasó algo en la mañana?

-Pues salí con mi padre, recuerdas?

-Sí, sólo que no sé un presentimiento

-Bueno fui a que me enseñaran a manejar a la Push

En ese momento no sé que pasó porque juraría que Alice abrió mucho los ojos, como si le hubiese dicho que había estado a punto de morir, luego su expresión se relajó un poco y me guió al auto, el reluciente volvo plateado…instantáneamente el rostro de su dueño vino a mi mente y cuando subí a la parte trasera me di cuenta que no era precisamente Jasper el conductor…

_-Hola Bella, me alegro que vinieras, Alice empezaba a impacientarse_

Esa fue la última cosa que entendí, soy consciente que durante todo el camino, Alice estuvo hablando y yo atinaba a decir monosílabos…su voz era aterciopelada, una música para mis oídos…esperaaaa, deja de aturdirte y recupera tu compostura!-me dije a mi misma en un intento vano por volver al mundo real.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, era una mansión grande y muy bonita, rodeada por la espesura de los árboles, al parecer había un río muy cerca, porque podía escuchar los murmullos de las aguas…fui jaloneada hasta la puerta principal por mi nueva amiga, al parecer no había nadie…

-Bella, te presento a mi casa-me dijo ella con suma naturalidad como si se tratase de su madre a la que me presentase

Escuche una risa detrás de mí, después de haberlo oído hablar, sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de esa voz, me volteé para verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta

-Y yo que pensé que nos presentarías formalmente…

-jajajajaja, ella ya sabes que eres mi hermano así que para que más-le sacó la lengua como si tuviese 5 años y me jaló hacia su habitación…

Realmente era muy espaciosa, con un enorme ropero, algunos cuadros, un velador que tenía todos los productos necesarios para maquillar a una reina de belleza y un gran sillón aunque no había señal de una cama…por lo que me atreví a preguntar por la ausencia de cama

-Este sillón es sillón-cama y prefiero tener espacio para acomodar mi ropa, así que no necesito una cama.

Lo que siguió fue agradable e inesperado, generalmente cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo tenía que investigar el día anterior porque no solía tener suerte con los compañeros de mis grupos, generalmente hacía el trabajo sola y solo hablábamos del trabajo, quizá por eso y que después de ver que no hacían gran avance, los rechazaba inconscientemente, y después del trabajo no les volvía a hablar, lo admito, arrogante de mi parte, en fin, esta vez paso algo totalmente diferente. Por mi emoción de manejar olvide investigar y cuando Alice se acercó a la computadora me di cuenta, mi USB no tenía nada…genial, un día perdido, pero para mi sorpresa Alice sí había bajado información…rayos!, ahora yo quedaría como la vaga…

-Lo siento, olvide traer la información…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras falta hacer el trabajo, solo he bajado información que nos podría ser útil y Bella hazme un favor

-Dime

-Siéntete como en casa-con una amplia sonrisa, algo le divertía y aún no descubría que era

Sonreí ante el comentario y me percate de una suave música, un piano…supongo que estarían escuchando un Cd…

-Eso es culpa de Edward, si quieres le digo que lo corte-realmente no entendí la expresión de Alice, como si supiese que le iba a decir que no…creo que sabe que haré más que yo misma…

Sacamos el diseño del ensayo, y la información nos fue de gran ayuda, las ideas fluían muy bien, quizá efectos de la música, por lo que cuando sólo faltaba ajustar algunas cosas, el tema se fue desviando y terminamos hablando de otras cosas mientras afinábamos el trabajo…

-Así que tu familia es grande.

-Seep

Ya sabía que Jasper tenía una gemela llamada Rosalie, la cual estaba comprometida con Emmet, hermano mayor de Edward y Alice. Todos vivían juntos con Carlisle y Esme, sus padres adoptivos en caso de ellos y tíos para Jasper y Rosalie. Quizá era raro escuchar que entre ellos estuvieran emparejados, pero no fue eso lo que causo cierta tristeza en mí; envidia? No lo sé, no creo, porque eso sería si aún tuviera esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, pero eso estaba recontra comprobado… no era merecedora de alguien, era demasiada fría y calculadora para alguien y nadie era lo bastante estúpido para enamorarse de mí, pero eso no importaba, no en este momento, porque al menos tener la centésima parte de relación que había en su familia era lo que deseaba.

Amaba a mis padres y sabía que a su manera ellos también a mí, pero no era feliz, realmente me sentía vacía, alguien que no vivía, sólo sobrevivía.

-Te parece mal que vivamos juntos?-me preguntó con mucha expectativa

-Para nada, me parece realmente excelente, pueden pasar más tiempo en pareja y divertirse juntos y sentir que si están a punto de caer no lo harán porque habrá alguien atrás de ustedes.

-Es muy cierto, Jasper lo es todo para mi, siempre está cuando lo necesito no sé que haría sin él…sí que sabes del tema

Buen punto, hablo como si supiese, pero nunca he vivido algo así, decidí ser sincera…

-En realidad no, soy un desastre en eso porque creo que no he conocido ni conoceré al amor de mi vida, es sólo que estar en este estado me permite observar las cosas desde afuera así que lo que digo sólo son suposiciones

-No deberías hablar así, estoy segura que has tenido muchísimos pretendientes!

-Son tontos Alice, que realmente no me conocen, les hago un favor al no aceptar sus invitaciones

-Tú si que tienes problemas, sigo pensando que alguna vez paso algo…aunque si no quieres contármelo no hay problema

Ya que ya había empezado a hablar no había marcha atrás, suspire resignada y que venga lo que venga

-Una vez, pero no fue como lo imaginas, nunca lo conocí realmente, fue por un chat, la única vez que me sentí importante para alguien que no fuesen mis padres

-No desmereceré esa relación, cuánto tiempo estuviste con él

Sonreí, pensé que se reiría en mi cara por mi pequeño secreto, recuerdo que cuando se lo comenté a Reneé lo tomo a broma y seguía diciendo que nunca había tenido una relación de ese tipo con nadie, quizá era cierto, nunca había sentido el calor de un abrazo, palabras reconfortantes ni un hombro en el que apoyarme, mucho menos un beso. Pero había podido leer cuánto le importaba a él y para mi eso bastaba, realmente nunca he pensado que sería merecedora de algo más, pero el sí, él no tenía porque hundirse conmigo en mi debate de saber quién era yo realmente, él merecía ser feliz.

-Estuve algo de 9 meses, sí lo sé, bastante tiempo, pero bueno en esos momentos yo estaba como medio problemática y existencial por decirlo así y decidí alejarme de él.

-Lo querías?

-Mucho

-Lo amaste?

-Amar, no lo sé realmente…. la palabra amar se me hace muy profunda, pero sí te puedo decir que lo que tuve con él ha sido lo más cercano a los cuentos que suelo leer, aunque Reneé se moleste porque leo mucho a Jane Austen y a las hermanas Bronte.

-A qué te refieres?

-Me gustan mucho cómo escriben y las historias que narran, al menos puedo viajar a otro mundo cuando leo y sentir algo de libertad y aventura, sentir que puedo ser ellas en esos libros, me ayuda a seguir con la realidad

Alice se quedó algo pensativa, había hablado demás, no le había contado esto a nadie y lo hacía con la primera persona en mucho tiempo que parecía diferente, genial Bella, la has regado!...trate de arreglarla

-Disculpa, me he dejado llevar, mejor terminemos el trabajo-cogí la computadora, termine algunos ajustes, se lo envié al profesor, Alice no se había movido, quizá la había incomodado demasiado…y a pesar de eso el ambiente no se tenso en absoluto, pero la música había cambiado, era nostálgica…era _esa_ melodía

De pronto Alice se volteó con una sonrisa muy amable

-No me has incomodado en absoluto Bella, de hecho gracias a lo que me has dicho empiezo a entenderte mejor, te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí, supongo que ha de ser difícil para ti, pero recuerda que la realidad supera a la ficción, no porque crezcas dejes de tener sueños…y sabes-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro- dudo mucho que te quedes sola plantando hongos, ya verás, por ahora vamos a la sala, ya que hemos terminamos nuestro trabajo, vamos por comida!!

Bajamos o mejor dicho me arrastró de nuevo, muy enérgica sin duda y la música ya había cesado, encontramos a Edward leyendo un libro y a su costado había pizza, el celular de Alice sonó, al parecer era Jasper.

-Bella me esperas una hora? Jasper requiere mi ayuda para comprarle algo a Esme, y a quien mejor preguntar que a mi!-en una pose de héroe muy graciosa.

-No te preocupes, son las 7, he de irme a casa también.

-Noup, espérame una hora, traeré una película, además mañana es domingo, llegar a las 11 no te hará daño y hasta eso Esme habrá llegado, te dije que te la quería presentar

-Entonces me voy contigo, no estaría bien quedarme en tu casa-le dije con algo de nerviosismo, me sentía como en una trampa…

-Noup, realmente no tardaré, te quedas como en casa!

Antes de seguir rechistando, Alice ya había salido dejándome parada en el recibidor y Edward seguía leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Será mejor que comas, que fría no es la misma.

Me senté, muy a mi pesar, en el mueble, en frente de Edward y cogí un pedazo de pizza…estaba nerviosa y Edward no había dejado su libro en ningún momento, podría decir que mi presencia le importaba un comino…supongo que sólo me saludo amablemente en la tarde en atención a su hermana, bufé resignada y me termine la pizza, seguro le sería muchísimo mejor con la pelirroja, pero mírate Bella si no eres nada agraciada…espera, deja de comportarte como una cría y a ti qué te importa lo qué él piense, eran tantas las cosas en las que pensaba que no me percate que Edward había dejado su libro y me miraba directamente…sentí su mirada…y alce mi mirada, pésima idea…me vi envuelta en sus orbes doradas, me miraba profundamente con cierta insatisfacción, por lo que no pude refrenar mis palabras….

-Se puede saber qué tanto me miras?-lo acepto nada cortés de mi parte, pero este tipo ya me había roto los nervios…sin embargo, no pude contener el sonrojo al escuchar mis palabras, el se vio sorprendido pero parecía que le hubiese contado un chiste…

-Eso mismo quisiera saber…

-Ah…-seguí con la pizza mientras trataba de concentrarme en algún punto específico de la sala, no fue difícil, el piano de cola me había hipnotizado

-Bueno yo quería pedirte disculpas…

-Disculpa??-no entendí, me perdí, no se suponía que yo le había hablado de manera ruda, así que YO era la que tenía que pedir disculpas!!el mundo estaba al revés que pasaba?!

-Bueno, el día de Biología, no conteste a tu saludo-así _que sí me escuchaste, arrogante_- ese día estuve de malas-_y porqué te descargaste conmigo?!-_no quise tomármelas contigo, lo siento

-es bueno saberlo

-a qué te refieres?

-Pensé que te había hecho algo malo por la forma de mirarme, es un alivio saber que no fui la causa.

Él pareció meditar mi respuesta…

-entonces quedo disculpado?

-sí, supongo que sí-le dije de forma divertida, si iba a ser amiga de Alice, podía intentar llevarme bien con su familia.

-me sorprendes

-¿yo? ¿por qué?

-nunca espero tus respuestas, hace rato pensé que me dirías que como me había descargado contigo que ni me acercará a ti, pero me has disculpado muy fácil, pensé que eras más gruñona

Este comentario me desencajo de mi fachada de chica amable, quién demonios se creía Edward Cullen para hablarme así?! Así que sin quererlo solté un pequeño gruñido y volteé mi cara, tuve que contenerme mucho para no sacarle la lengua, lo sé, bastante infantil! pero no pude evitarlo, espero no lo haya notado…

-Así que complejos de niña de 5 años, muy bien señorita

-Estás provocándome

-Lo siento?- riendo ligeramente, con un tono totalmente desenfadado, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con mis cambios de actitud

-por lo de antes, obviamente las respuestas son inesperadas, no leemos mentes-cambiando de tema, soy experta en eso

-Digamos que soy bastante intuitivo, pero contigo se me hace complicado…es el primer caso

- Bueno, fallar es humano, supongo que te tocaba

-Puede ser humano, pero estas cosas no me pasan a mi

-pero que arrogante-_Bella has opinado demasiado, vamos recupera tu compostura_-lo siento, no quise decir eso, no te conozco y ya estoy opinando-las palabras empezaron a salirme de manera algo atropellada- lo siento Edward yo…

-No te disculpes, en realidad sólo has descrito mi comportamiento al decir tal frase, lo acepto, prefiero que digas lo que piensas…

-Aunque sea desagradable?-_Bella esa no es una opción! ya basta_

-Tanto mejor, así me entero en qué fallo no crees?-sonriendo de una manera ilegal, mi pulso se acelero un poco así que desvié mi mirada.

De pronto vi con cierta tristeza que Edward se alejaba a la cocina, parecía molesto

-Te pasa algo?-le pregunté deforma tranquila aunque preocupada

El ruido de mis palabras lo hicieron despertar porque su mirada paso de estar muy seria a una serena pero triste.

-Bueno cómo ya estamos bien, Alice dejará de molestarme-el tono de voz fue neutral, dolorosamente neutral

Se rompió algo, no sé exactamente qué pero algo se rompió

-Supongo que no le hubiera gustado que tuviésemos un mal entendido, le caes bastante bien –me dijo con una expresión que no supe interpretar, pero estoy segura que había indecisión

-es una excelente persona-musité, _pero Bella tenías que darte cuenta, él no se disculparía contigo si no es porque su hermana puede que lo obligase_, pero me entristecía que eso no estuviera en sus planes por propia iniciativa…

-Dije algo que te molesto?-con un tono en el que dejo notar que sabía perfectamente el por qué de mi cambio de humor, si sabía para qué preguntaba?!

-Pensé que no podías con mi mente

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda leer tu rostro

-Lo olvidaba, soy como un libro abierto-bufe resignada, tratando de ocultar el desencanto de sus palabras- y, no para nada, estoy bien, no me hagas caso-el ambiente se volvió tenso, a decir verdad estaba acostumbrada a que este tipo de comentarios no me afectasen, pero quizá mi campo de fuerza había bajado con la conversación que había tenido con Alice hace un rato.

-Lo siento, le dije que no sería una buena compañía para ti, pero ella es tan terca.

-En eso concuerdo con ella -sonreí de la manera más amable posible-no creo que seas mala compañía-a pesar de la tristeza que me causo la sinceridad de sus palabras el rato que habíamos conversado fue realmente agradable

-Te equivocas, no te conviene mi compañía, mucho menos mi amistad

Antes de poder responderle algo llegó Alice quien llamó a todos para la película. Estábamos todos menos Edward quien se había encerrado en su cuarto. Llegué a conocer a toda la familia, he de decir que sus padres parecían modelos, me quede un tanto atontada con tanta belleza junta pero me recupere rápidamente, por lo que Alice me presento a Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie y Esme, quien me pareció realmente agradable y cariñosa, no hablamos mucho porque la película había comenzado. "Este cuerpo no es mío", un mate de risa.

Termino la película y ya era hora de irme, la había pasado bien, no había queja pero tenía esa desazón de la conversación con Edward, por un momento pensé que podría llevarme con él como con Jasper y Alice…

-Gracias por todo Alice, nos vemos el Lunes

-Pasaremos por ti!

-No, no te preocupes

-No dejare que mi amiga vaya en un bus toda aplastada!, ya está dicho!

-Entonces me queda agradecértelo?

-Eso significa que sí?!genial!

-Verdad…tú me debías una explicación

-ups, se nos pasó, no te preocupes, la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa te lo diré

-Eso me suena a cuento chino

-Palabra de niña exploradora-con unos ojos que la asemejaban a un cachorrito, Jasper empezó a reírse y Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice se acercó cautelosamente a Jasper, logrando hacerle una llave

-Pero ustedes déjense de juegos Emmet!-gritó Rosalie, la herman de Jasper, quien me había parecido agradable y un ser extremadamente bello, modelo? muy posible

-Bueno entonces esta bien-le respondí a Alice, no me quedaba de otra, además, ese misterio se quedaba corto con las palabras que Edward me había dicho.

-Ok, Edward!!Bella ya se va!!

Edward bajo rápido pero elegantemente, le doy un 10!, pero pasó de frente, ni me miró, estos cambios de personalidad empezaban a fastidiarme…

-Edward te llevará a casa

-No es necesario Alice, puedo pedir un taxi

-Nahh, sube que te deja Bella!-me guiño un ojo y no me quedo de otra que subirme al volvo.

Vi la casa hacerse más pequeña y a pesar de estar nerviosa logre pensar en que yo no le había hecho nada en la clase así que no tenía por qué preocuparme, respecto a sus palabras, ese era su problema, yo no tenía porque meterme, otra cosa era que sí quería meterme, decidí mirar por la ventana cuando escuché una música suave, Debussy.

-Claro de Luna…, -suspire de forma inconsciente- tu carro tiene buena acústica

-Lo conoces?-pareció sorprenderse un poco

-Sólo algunas canciones, pero esa en especial me gusta mucho

-Es una de mis favoritas.

Sentí que sujetaba el timón con más fuerzas de la necesarias cuando cerré mi ventana porque empezaba a correr aire…quizá le ahogaba mi perfume, espera tú no te hechas eso a menos que Reneé te obligue, si lo admito creo que para el gusto de mi madre soy menos femenina de lo que ella quisiera.

De pronto el carro se aparcó a un costado, aún no habíamos llegado

-Discúlpame, necesito algo de aire…no te muevas-cuando lo miré sus ojos no eran dorados…eran negros como el ébano

Me quede quieta, pasó un minuto y me descongele, decidí bajar del auto y lo encontré respirando tranquilamente, no había dado ningún paso pero se dio cuenta de que había salido

-Pensé que te había dicho que permanecieras dentro, hace mucho frío, te enfermarás-me dijo de forma seria y abrupta pero más tranquilo que en el coche

-¿Estás bien?

Su rostro se crispo, al parecer le había molestado; sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban ébanos, eran color topacio con amagos de tristeza impregnados en ellos, _obviamente si quería salir era para estar solo un rato y tu te bajas, tonta Bella_

-ehmm, siento haberte interrumpido-miré al horizonte y me di cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, podría llegar fácilmente caminando-lamento que Alice te comprometiera a traerme, no te preocupes por mi, mi casa esta cerca así que puedo llegar caminando-le sonreí ocultando una tristeza que sentía y sólo había sentido cuando se trataba de él- de todas maneras gracias por el aventón y espero estés bien

Evite su mirada a toda costa y me gire lo más rápido que pude, empecé a caminar y me metí por un sendero de árboles, llegaría a casa en 20 minutos, y en eso aparecieron, lágrimas…hace mucho que no las sentía detuve mi paso y las seque lo más rápido posible, si lloraba mi padre se daría cuenta, le diría a Reneé y ésta me atosigaría de preguntas, hace mucho había dejado de llorar, no era el momento para retomarlo pero en eso una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no puede ser, que hacía él aquí!

-De vez en cuando es bueno llorar, sobretodo para alguien como tú-me susurro con un tono de disculpas, me pareció hasta sincero

-¿Qué haces acá?, dije que podría llegar a casa sola, quieres que te vuelva a pedir disculpas por los inconvenientes que te estoy haciendo pasar?-empezaba a perder la calma, porque para empezar si quería llorar era por él, genial la primera vez que lloraba por alguien que para colmo ni conocía pero su indiferencia dolía-además por qué es bueno para alguien como yo, no me conoces

Seguí avanzando, esperanzada que mis palabras lo hubiesen ahuyentado pero como andaba con la vista baja no me di cuenta que estaba en frente mío por lo que me choque con él

-Tienes razón, no te conozco, de todas maneras tenía que acompañarte a casa o Alice se vengara de mí

-Le puedo decir a Alice que cumpliste, no es necesario que te portes amable conmigo por ella-esa era la verdad por más que quisiera conocerlo, no podía obligarlo

-Siento haber dicho eso

-No te preocupes, me gusta la honestidad

-Yo…bueno, igual te acompañare, esta senda no parece muy segura

-Y crees que soy una pobre chica indefensa?, déjate de tonterías y ya déjame en paz-mi humor estaba rebasando límites, todo por culpa de este tipo, y pensar que se veía buena gente, pero supongo que me equivoco, porque es irritable!, todo hubiese salido perfecto si una rama no se hubiera enredado en mis pies y empecé a caer, el ridículo sin duda pero no caí…por qué no caí?, esta vez si quería caer!! Por que sabía quien había impedido que mi rostro impactara en el suelo, mi orgullo estaba siendo severamente lastimado

Sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura e inmediatamente ponerme estable en el suelo

-No digo que seas una chica indefensa pero sí increíblemente torpe-con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo enojar más

-Ha debido de serte difícil…-logré mascullar

-De qué hablas?-se tensó rápidamente ante mis palabras

-Compórtate amable en la casa conmigo cuando por lo que me doy cuenta soy motivo de burla para ti

-Lo vuelves hacer

-de qué hablas, no he hecho nada más que decir la verdad

-impredecible, y no me burlo de ti, no afirmes algo de manera tan categórica cuando no estas segura de los hechos-parecía algo molesto, aún así muy divertido, parecía que cada vez que hablara descubriese algo nuevo

Estas pequeñas réplicas de ambos nos habían llegado camino a mi casa, pero el tiempo sí que volaba

-Como quieras, gracias por acompañarme, _tonto_-lo último lo dije sólo para mi pero pareció escucharlo porque río con disimulo

-No sabía que me llamase tonto, le preguntaré a mi madre a ver si tú sabes más de lo que yo mismo sé, hasta luego Isabella-remarcando cada sílaba de mi nombre, todos me llamaban Bella, hasta él en la mañana me llamo así, sin duda sabía cuanto me molestaba que me llamasen por mi nombre completo- ha sido un gusto traerte hasta su casa, sana y salva, a ver si evitas enredarte con tus pies, las pobres plantas no tienen la culpa de tu inestabilidad-me lo dijo de forma burlona

Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la debida, lance un gruñido, lo vi alejándose, supongo que hacia su auto, que había quedado por algún lado de la carretera, estaba decidido, iba a dejar que la curiosidad perdiese, no dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pues bien no me mataría a mi, desde ahora indiferencia a Edward, la indiferencia que mostraba con todos…quién se había creído para hablarme así¡!que engreído

No pude dormir, que me estaba pasando, lo que sea que fuese debía para ya, la próxima vez que me cruzase con Edward nada de lo que hiciera me alteraría, era lo suficientemente fuerte y arrogante para proponerme tal cosa…puse algo de música y poco a poco el sueño me venció, esa fue la primera noche que soñe con aquel ser tan voluble, con Edward…

Hola!!lamento muchisimo la demora!! he estado con trabajos y problemas para entrar a escribir(falta de tiempo) espero no se hayan olvidado de mi fic y lo sigan leyendo, gracias a los que se dan un teimpo para dejarme un review, me suben las ganas de publicar la historia, espero les guste!!

Saludos

Rudby


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 5**

Mis dedos recorrieron las teclas suavemente, recordando la suave melodía de EC_ "Mi la si si/mi do" _aún no dominaba la mano izquierda pero la derecha fluía con rapidez. Era realmente relajante escuchar las notas fluir, al menos podría concentrarme en eso y tratar de olvidarme del día de ayer. De pronto sonó el timbre, no me di cuenta que ya eran las 10 a.m, se suponía que Jacob vendría por mi a seguir con mis clases de manejo, pero las horas en el piano se pasan muy rápido y más cuando tratas de olvidar.

Charlie se había ido a pescar con su amigo Harry, así que desde las 6am que desperté había estado tocando sola, mejor, así no tengo interrupciones.

Saque una chaqueta y salí a su encuentro, y ahí estaba él, parado en su auto, era tan alto que no parecía de 16, es más podría pasar como alguien mayor que yo.

Las clases fueron relativamente mejor, aunque el día de hoy no estaba tan animada, demonios! no sé porque me tiene que afectar tanto, empieza a parecerme enfermizo…

-Algo va mal?-con un interés que no me pasó desapercibido

Me tomo por sorpresa, olvidaba por completo que Jake no sabía el motivo y posiblemente pensase que él era el culpable…

-No nada, sólo estoy algo cansada, ayer no dormí muy bien-dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que pude soltar, aunque creo que no dio mucho resultado

-Debí esperar a la próxima semana no? disculpa-con un semblante de culpa…

_-No para _nada!, no es por nada que tenga que ver con las clases, no me hagas caso estoy media zafada-sonreí lo más serena que pude para que me creyera, es que era la verdad él no tenía nada q ver- Además, soy ya la que se tiene que disculpar, estoy que te quito tu tiempo, hasta los domingos

-Para nada, es más divertido que estar en la Push

Después de esa pequeña charla seguimos con las clases, la verdad es que sorprendentemente había logrado arrancar el carro y hacer que avanzase más que el día anterior, estaba tan emocionada que olvide dejar de apretar el acelerador por lo que chocamos en un árbol. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal situación, acaba de chocar el carro de Jacob y éste, pues extrañamente no paraba de reírse.

-Lo siento tanto Jacob!!yo ya veré como te lo arreglo-salí a ver cuál era el daño y vi una abolladura en la parte delantera, no muy profunda, pero aún así, la pintura estaba como que arruinada!-oh por dios! te lo pintare de nuevo yo…

-No te preocupes Bella, la verdad es que quería cambiarle el color y Billy no me dejaba pero ahora tengo la excusa perfecta, gracias!

Empezamos a reír ante la situación, no sé porqué pero era gracioso.

-Al menos dejarás que te ayude en el cambio de color?!

-Como quieras, pero si la pintura se queda en tu cabello luego no me culpes-riendo como un niño de 5 años, he de aceptar, se veía lleno de vida.

Nos sentamos a tomar el sol, apoyándonos en el árbol que acaba de atropellar. Empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, me contó que su madre había fallecido en Chicago, que era de dónde había llegado hace unos pocos días. Chicago…ahora que lo recuerdo_ él_ solía vivir ahí, sonreí nostálgicamente al recordarlo

_**Flashback**_

Él dice:

Estoy congelándome de frío!

Ella dice:

Pero acaso estarás con los pinguinos? Jajajaja

Él dice:

Me descubriste, fíjate que uno de ellos te manda saludos, jajaja, lo que pasa es que en Chicago hace mucho frío, no como en tu soleado California.

Ella dice:

Pues que pena!

Él dice:

Cruel!!te burlas de mi desgracia!, aún así te quiero, creo que soy medio masoquista a que no?

Ella dice:

Jajajajaja

Él dice:

Pero eso iba en serio, venimos hablando por tres meses y …

Ella dice:

Tú has sido un gran amigo para mí, eres muy importante, te estaré eternamente agradecida

Él dice:

Déjame terminar

Ella dice:

Ok ok

Él dice:

La verdad es que nunca pensé enamorarme vía chat, esto es muy raro y maravilloso a la vez…sé que me quieres como un amigo y siempre tendrás mi apoyo pero yo, quería preguntarte si tengo esperanzas de algo más, tu personalidad me gusta mucho…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Esa fue su declaración, y a partir de ese día pasamos mucho como pareja, a pesar de que mis amigas me decían: amor de lejos amor de cuatro, no me importo, porque en ese momento él me hizo sentir importante para alguien, a pesar de que yo no le escribiese tan cariñosamente como él lo hacía conmigo, a pesar de todo yo lo quise mucho, pero todo se vio nublado ya que las preguntas de quien soy, como soy, qué debo seguir se hicieron más presentes y él que era tan alegre, no podía hacer que cargase con mis problemas, además su madre se encontraba delicada de salud, no podía ponerle más problemas. Cambie mi número celular y cerré mi cuenta, por su bien debía desaparecer de su vida.

-Bella?, Isabeeeellaaa

-Ay! ¿De qué me perdí?-salté del susto, me había perdido en mis recuerdos…

-Pues cómo que te fuiste a otro lado, me pregunto con quien-mirándome con ojos inquisidores

-con nadie en especial Jacob!

-Seguro con uno de los tantos pretendientes que has de tener en la universidad-con un tono burlón, que niño!

-tonto! que no tengo ninguno! Pero apuesto que tú si!-era mi oportunidad de cambiar el tema y fastidiarlo un poco

-eso es caer en lo absurdo

-ah ya sé! eres un rompecorazones!

Jacob bufó y negó con la cabeza

-yo ya perdí la oportunidad en ese campo Bella

-hablas como un viejo y apenas tienes 16!

-Es que yo conocí al amor de mi vida muy joven, pero ella decidió apartarse de mi-alzó los hombros y su mirada se torno nostálgica, empezó a hablar tan bajo que en un momento pensé que hablaba solo

-Ella era muy especial, no he conocido a alguien tan viva y dulce como ella, no sabes cuánto ansié poder abrazarla y perderme en su mirada- me miro profundamente y cerró los ojos- no sé por qué pero tú me la recuerdas mucho

-Yo creo que el choque te ha afectado la cabeza, no tengo ni un gramo de dulce, jajajajaja, pero creo que fue una tonta al dejarte, no te conozco mucho pero se ve que eres un chico de buen corazón

-Ella me dijo que era lo mejor, simplemente creo que aunque me quiso no lo hizo como yo, aún así me quede con las ganas de conocerla

-conocerla?

-nunca nos vimos, la conocí en un chat

Así que Jacob tenía una historia similar a la mía, bueno al menos ya no es tan raro ese tipo de relaciones

-te comprendo, más de lo que crees.

La conversación volvió a dar un giro, no sé cómo pero terminamos hablando de mi mal humor de la mañana, quizá fue lo mejor, el tema de esa chica no le sentaba muy bien a Jacob.

-Pero en ese aspecto le doy la razón, la naturaleza no tiene la culpa de tu torpeza Bella, deberías disculparte con el señor árbol.

-Ahora te pones de su lado!!es irritante!!pero ya verá, mi ley del hielo será implacable!

-jajajajaja, eres muy graciosa, pobre del tipo, como me dijiste que se llamaba…

-Edward el odioso, o mejor el engreído o el cambio de personalidad

-te ha impactado!!cuidado no vaya a ser un crush!

-uy si como no, déjate de bobadas y ya vamos que es tarde.

Regresamos a casa y lo invité a almorzar, nos quedamos charlando un rato mientras veíamos la tele, luego se fue porque debía hacer sus tareas.

Pase el resto del día haciendo la cena mientras tarareaba una canción…llegó Charlie, cruzamos algunas palabras y me fui a dormir.

Volví a soñar con Edward, pero no me alteraría, es más mostraría indiferencia total, me cambie y salí de volada porque iba tarde, cuando recordé que Alice me recogería…mi sorpresa fue encontrarla sentada en la sala conversando con Charlie

-Te demoras una eternidad pero Edward manejo rápido así que no llegaremos tarde…

No de nuevo…porque no podíamos tomar caminos distintos??, bueno no importa Bella, es una forma de probarte que puedes ignorarlo!!

Salimos y entramos al volvo, Jasper iba de copiloto por lo que salude en general. Jasper me saludo y en seguido me puse a hablar animadamente con Alice ignorándolo por completo, vi que se su ceño se fruncía, pues bien, si él decía que no me convenía ser su amiga, a este juego podíamos jugar dos.

Llegamos rápido a la universidad, cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón y al parecer almorzaría de nuevo con ellos, aquella idea era agradable.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, cálculo y lengua no ocuparon mi mente sino el recuerdo del ceño de Edward al ver que lo ignoraba, era gracioso pero _alto Bella! cortarás el asunto antes de que pase a mayores_.

Llegó la temida hora de almuerzo y para mi sorpresa y tranquilidad sólo estaban Jasper y Alice y esta última se veía algo enfadada.

-Pasa algo Alice?

La pequeña chica se mordió el labio, dudando si decirme lo que le fastidiaba, agarro la mano de Jasper y suspiro.

-me había olvidado de nuestra querida amiga, la cual se llevó a Edward a otro excursión, esta vez por las bibliotecas…contaba en almorzar juntos pero esa arpía!!

-pero bueno, tendrán que volver al comedor, supongo que les dará hambre…

-en realidad se las ha ingeniado para no pasar por acá…pero bueno ella no se saldrá con la suya-sus ojos se iluminaron como los caretos del msn, ella era increíble, a veces podía ser una escultura griega y otras un caricatura, que cambios de actitud!

Almorcé porque al parecer ellos no tenían hambre y sólo tomaban un jugo de frutas, aunque al parecer no les gustaba mucho; empezamos a hablar de las clases hasta que me sorprendió el comentario de Jasper.

-Tus amigos están realmente ofendidos

-mis amigos?

-El grupo de allá-señalando a la mesa de Mike, donde estaban Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Ángela, Eric y Lauren.

-ah, ellos…no han de extrañarme mucho, en realidad no era muy conversadora

-pues me alegro porque muchos de sus sentimientos son extraños para provenir de simples amistades

-no todos los de esa mesa son, como tu dices, mis amigos, por ejemplo, no le caigo nada bien a Lauren y como Jessica le sigue el juego, de ese grupo, Ángela y Eric son los únicos a los que consideraría amigos.

-Espero que por nosotros no los dejes a un lado, esta enana ha acaparado tu atención-me dijo, mirando a Alice quien ahora tenía un puchero y le sacaba la lengua.

-jajajaja, para nada, hablo con ellos en clases, aunque si quieren que les de mas privacidad me puede sentar con ellos, no se preocupen por mi.

De pronto la pequeña figura se sobresaltó y paro de inmediato.

-nada de eso Bella, Jazzy no te está botando!, además somos amigos y los amigos se sientan juntos a comer entre otras cosas

alce la ceja de forma significativa, otras cosas? qué otras cosas?

-nada malo Bella, no seas mal pensada, pero cosas básicas, como piyamadas, almuerzos, salidas, venganzas, travesuras, compras, más travesuras…etc etc etc!

Me reí ante su comentario, sería interesante cómo me desenvolvería en todo lo que había mencionado Alice y era una motivación para no ahogarme en preguntas sobre si era buena o no, supongo que las dejaría para más tarde ya que en este momento sólo quería sentir mis tempranos 17 años, próxima a los 18.

Pasaron los días y sólo veía a Edward con la pelirroja a su lado, no cruzábamos palabra, más que el típico saludo matutino, "Hola, o buenos días", ya que Alice se había empeñado en recogerme a diario. A pesar de decirle que no se tomará las molestias, se lo agradecía enormemente, gracias a ella no tenía que tomar los horribles buses.

Llegó el día viernes, tendría Biología de nuevo, o sea guerra, ya que todas las clases de Biología estuve sentada al lado de Edward, (o sea los lunes, miércoles y viernes) ninguno de los dos se inmutaba por el otro, generalmente él ya estaba sentado cuando yo llegaba, el día lunes me fue difícil porque repito, no soy rencorosa y además me es difícil estar molesta con alguien por más de 10 minutos pero con él todo era diferente.

El lunes, lo acepto con mucho pesar, estuve por tropezar pero sujete la silla antes de caer y me dedique a mirar al frente todo el rato, mis mejillas ardían de furia y vergüenza ya que había escuchado una risa un tanto musical, pero cuando me dispuse a preguntarle que le era tan gracioso él estaba mirando al frente muy serio, cualquiera diría que no se había estado riendo; sin embargo, yo podía ser torpe peor no sorda, sabía lo que había escuchado…el resto de la clase pasó normal, sin complicaciones, ni si quiera hicimos trabajo grupal. Terminada la clase él salió como alma que se lleva el demonio.

Las siguientes clases de Biología fueron muy parecidas, porque me cuide mucho de no tropezar.

Por fin llegó el día viernes, descansaría dos días de la presencia de Edward, sólo tendría que seguir con actitud neutral en la clase de biología y listo! Pero no todo podía ser fácil, cierto? Ya que nos toco una práctica con el microscopio…ambos nos miramos y tomamos el microscopio al mismo tiempo, nuestras manos chocaron y sentí electricidad por lo que aparte mi mano de inmediato, su piel era realmente fría pero no por eso la aparte, sino que un notorio sonrojo tiño mi rostro, a pesar de su baja temperatura, sentí calidez, contradictorio?sí, pero no podía pensar en eso, yo tenía que ignorarlo y seguir con la práctica…pero cómo haría para eso?, su voz me sacó de mi indecisión personal

-sé que no me he comportado bien pero es lo mejor, a pesar de eso tenemos que hacer el trabajo o saldremos perjudicados en el curso, así que sólo por la práctica que te parece si guardamos la indiferencia y nos comunicamos como seres racionales.

Lo vi por primera vez en la semana a los ojos, eran de un dorado intenso pero estaban tristes, luego su expresión cambio a una seria mientras hablábamos sobre el trabajo. Lo hicimos muy bien ya que fuimos los primeros, nos quedaba tiempo y ese era un problema…decidí sacar el libro que tenía a la mano, "Sentido y Sensibilidad", me faltaban 2 capítulos para terminar de releerlo así que entre al mundo de la ficción.

No había sido buena idea porque en los últimos capítulos se mencionaba constantemente a Edward, el prometido de Elinor y el nombre Edward me regresaba a la realidad, porque sabía que estaba sentado a mi costado, tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

Tan pronto terminó la clase me dispuse a guardar mis cosas y escuche la voz de Mike, curiosamente Edward no había salido tan rápido como lo solía hacer, caminaba con suma tranquilidad…

-Bella! Hace tiempo que no platicamos, nos tienes olvidados-con tono de víctima

-ay Mike cómo no, cómo te va, todo bien?

-supongo, mañana saldremos a un pub en Port Angels, te unes?

-mmm, tendría que preguntarle a Charlie, además estoy algo cansada-_y detesto ir a un lugar donde se que me dejaran sola porque se van en parejas!_

-Bella tienes que ir, mira que ya ni te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo, además no es bueno que sólo estudies, es bueno divertirse y relajarse.

-y quiénes van?

-Pues Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Ben y Ángela, Eric no puede porque al parecer está castigado, quemó su computadora al iniciar un programa que creo

No pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario, pobre Eric y pensándolo bien, salir no me haría daño, es más podría intentar bailar…aunque tuviera dos pies izquierdos.

-Esta bien Mike, pero con una condición

El rostro de Mike se iluminó, espero no se imagine cosas que no son…

-lo que digas Bella

-Que vayamos como grupo…y que quiero llevar a unos amigos

-oh…-genial pensaba invitarme como pareja

-Mike ya sabes te dije lo de Jess

-Sí pero no parece, creo que te equivocas además…

-Lo tomas o lo dejas

-esta bien esta bien, vamos todos como grupo, a quién piensas invitar?

-a Alice y Jasper, por qué?, te molesta?

-no, sólo quería saber, parecen ser buenas personas, algo extrañas y

-y nada, deja tus prejuicios

-esta bien no diré nada, me alegra que aceptaras… iré a recogerte porque no tienes auto, pasó por ti a las 8pm

-pues creo que no será necesario, iré con Alice y Jasper, nos encontramos en el pub a las 8.30

-bien-bufó Mike resignado pero aún así se fue muy campante.

Me di cuenta que Edward salía del salón, se habría quedado a escuchar? que chismosa la gente…ahora…ahora…tenía que hablar con Alice porque prácticamente la había comprometido…genial…

Como los días anteriores, Alice y su familia me llevaron a casa y no sabía cómo empezar a preguntarle si me podía acompañar el sábado…

-pregunta

-esto…a qué te refieres?

-si podemos!!

-no te sigo

-a ver mañana hay algo, cierto?

-ajap…y yo quería saber si…

-claro que sí!!-Alice se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome muy fuerte…-ay muchas cosas que comprar!!

-Jasper, estás de acuerdo?-el aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró al frente de forma pensativa

Me reí relajada y en eso vi por el espejo el semblante de Edward, se encontraba negando con la cabeza…

-Bueno Bella siendo así, mañana paso por ti a las 9 en punto para comprar ropa, y no me digas que no…-al no obtener respuesta sonrió para si misma- ok todo esta dicho, nos vemos mañana las 9am!

Volvía a estar sola, prendí mi reproductor y la música de Coldplay inundó mi casa. Eran las 5, Charlie no tardaría en llegar, sabía no me negaría el permiso, después de todo, al igual que Renné, pero en menor magnitud, pensaba que me faltaba vida social. Pero tenía una cosa que no me gustaba, tendría que cancelar mis clases de maneja con Jake, ni modo, quedaría para el domingo, así que lo llamé.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Jacob?

-sí, él habla, Bella?

-adivinaste, jajaja

-Que milagro me llamas

-Pues para que veas que existen los milagros, jajajaja, bueno la verdad es que quería decirte que mañana no estaré en casa, saldré con unos amigos en la noche y una amiga quiere que la acompañe a comprar para la ocasión, lo que ocupara mi mañana y parte e la tarde, lo siento, había quedado contigo pero no había manera de decirle que no.

-mmm, no te preocupes, con tal de que no se te olvide lo aprendido, además, igual te iba a llamar para decirte que no podría ser mañana

-coincidencia

-Bueno en realidad pensé que lo deducirías, la pintura se la acabo de aplicar así que debo esperar a que seque.

Es verdad, yo arruine la pintura! y lo había olvidado por completo!

-el carro…lo olvide, ay!!por que no me dijiste!!yo te debía ayudar!!

-jajajaja, había olvidado que se trataba de ti ya que cualquier persona normal se acordaría que atropello a un árbol, pobre árbol…

-me estás llamando anormal?

-no, sólo que no eres normal jajajajaja

-estás gracioso el día de hoy no?

-no, todo es parte de tu imaginación

-Bueno, debo de colgar, ya llegó Charlie, nos vemos la próxima semana?

-ok, espero que el pobre árbol no vuelva a sufrir tu pericia para manejar, adiós bella!

Menudo chico, bueno al menos ya tenía eso solucionado, rápidamente le serví la comida a mi padre, quién estaba colgando su casaca y su pistola. Le conté lo de la salida con los chicos a lo que me miró sorprendido por haber aceptado, pero luego se limitó a decirme que no había problema mientras yo no llegara con el pan, lo podía interpretar un máximo de 4 a.m?, más que suficiente! me daría sueño antes.

Trate de dormir y soñé de nuevo con Edward, esto se volvía rutina…pero bueno, un nuevo día, nueva cara. Desayune y espere la llegada de Alice, esta vez llegó en un porche amarillo y sola, alivio? quizá, desilusión? al no ver el magnifico rostro de Edward, también.

La mañana se hizo algo larga, la verdad es que no pensé que Alice conociera tantas tiendas, y que comprase tanta ropa, y que me obligase a probarme ropa como si fuera su modelo…al final me eligió un polo de tiras que parecía un vestido color azul, con unos jeans del tipo pitillo, muy apretados para mi gusto…pero según ella, era la moda.

-Destrozarás corazones Bella!

-calla y pruébate lo tuyo-le dije en tono de broma, increible que me llevara asi con alguien

Río y se probó varios polos y blusas, al final se llevó un top amarillo con un saco pequeño color blanco y unos jeans similares a los míos, después de todo era sólo un pub, por mí hubiese ido con un jean normal y cualquier polo, pero bueno tenía que complacerla, después de todo había aceptado ir sin rechistar.

Regresamos a las 2 de la tarde, y se fue tal y cómo llegó, con toda la gracia posible de una bailarina de ballet, ya que, aunque insistí, ella quería comer con su madre porque sino esta se molestaría. No importaba mucho, la vería en unas 6 horas y vería la forma de recompensar todo lo que hacía por mi.

Sonaron las 8, y antes de bajar, Alice subió a mi cuarto.

-Pues como te dije ese conjunto es perfecto, pero falta algo…-me miró pensativa y abrió su cartera…por dios! tenía tanto maquillaje…

-esto, bueno no me gusta usar esas cosas, así que bajemos que Jasper ha de estar impaciente

-No tardare nada, sólo siéntate…

Me senté como me lo dijo, si había dejado que eligiese mi ropa, ya que más daba…sólo una noche.

-Ahora mírate! voila!

-wow-fue lo único que pude decir, había rizado mis pestañas, las cuales siempre estaban como apenadas para bajo, había puesto sombras azules y plateadas sobre mis parpados y un suave rosa decoraba mis labios…y cómo si eso no bastara me cambio el peinado…tenía el cabello suelto pero dispuesto para atrás, sujetado por un ganchito, dejando libre mi rostro.

-No fue necesario ponerte rubor, lo tuyo es natural

Me sonroje y ella río

-Te lo dije, ahora sí vamos!

Bajamos y Charlie dijo que nos divirtiésemos sanamente y que volviéramos temprano.

Pensé que encontraría el porche de Alice, ya que me había dicho que Edward la había estado trayendo, tanto a ella como a Jasper porque su auto estaba en reparaciones…no había motivo para que el volvo plateado estuviera estacionado en frente de mi casa…

-Ya era hora, no sé porque las mujeres se demoran tanto en alistars…-no sé porqué motivo no termino, lo que sí es que estaba mirando hacia otro lado hasta que nos vio y se calló…me miró con sus enormes orbes doradas y desvió la mirada rápidamente, algo abochornado…

-Decías hermanito…-le replico la pequeña Alice con cierta autosuficiencia…-verdad Bella, olvido decírtelo, pero mis padres no me dejan salir a solas con Jasper, así que Edward es la especie de guardián, espero no sea molestia

-para nada Alice pero…no confían en Jasper?

-al contrario, en la que no confían es en mi, creen que lo raptaré-se río y Jasper la acompañó en sus risas mientras le abría la puerta del carro

-Pasa bella dama?

-pero que gentil caballero con el que me he topado, por supuesto que paso, sólo si usted va conmigo…

-como diga la dama

Que graciosos y tiernos se veían, a este paso se casarían, era algo seguro!, pero …si los dos van atrás … miré hacia el asiento del copiloto y vi a Edward abriendo la puerta, con rostro amable

-mmm…pasa Bella

Me sorprendí ante su gesto…me sostuvo la cartera para acomodarme bien y cuando me la devolvió, el corazón me dio un vuelco porque sentí de nuevo su frío tacto, mil sensaciones…

-te ves…muy bien…-lo miré sorprendida por su comentario, y la mano con la que había rozado se la llevó a su cabello, nervioso?-no es que no te veas bien siempre, ehmm…es sólo que…. hoy te ves especialmente bien, eh… bueno tu me entiendes

-gracias-mi pulso se aceleró violentamente…escuchar cómo se trababa con sus palabras fue adorable…

Edward cerró la puerta y emprendimos el camino a Port Angels.

* * *

Hola!!siento mucho haber demorado tanto...la verdad es que se me juntaron puros trabajos grupales...gracias por sus reviews!!me alegro q les gustaran, gracias a estrella del mar, edith, sussan blatter y akinawa

El proximo capitulo ya lo estoy terminando por lo que no creo que demore, días, probable, espero opinen sobre la historia, creanme que son un gran aliento para seguir escribiendoXD!

Espero les gusteXD!!

Rudby


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 6**

Al llegar al pub, Jasper y Edward salieron antes que nosotras para abrirnos las puertas, nuevamente. La verdad es que era un lindo detalle y no pensé que aún existieran hombres así, pero _recuerda Bella que Edward es amable contigo por su hermana_…

-Bella?

Volteé algo dubitativa al reconocer la voz de Edward

-Dime

-Esto bueno, yo…-llevo su mano a su cabello y volteó un poco los ojos, los cuales eran un dorado intenso

-tu…tu qué?-le respondí cortante, recordando lo que pasó en el bosque

Arrugo su ceño y volvió a poner su mirada de hierro

-Nada, solo espero no te caigas en el pub-alejándose de mi…su lejanía dolía

Entramos y encontramos al grupo, estaban todos felices al vernos…claro que la mirada de Mike cambió cuando vio a Edward, así que apresuradamente le dije que él venía con Alice y Jasper, pareció relajarse, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejar de mirarlo inquisidoramente

Lo que vino después, ya me lo sabía de memoria, tomábamos una mesa, charlábamos un rato y luego se iban a bailar en parejas…aunque oficialmente los únicos que salían eran Ángela y Ben; pero no podemos dejar de lado el super archi interés de Lauren por Tyler y el de Jessica por Mike, generalmente los 6 salían a bailar y yo me quedaba con Eric hablando, pues él era demasiado tímido para sacarme a bailar y porque yo repetía miles de veces que tenía dos pies izquierdos…pero esta noche fue distinta

Recordé muy tarde que no había Eric…traté de tranquilizarme, no tendría que tener problemas con quedarme sola en la mesa, es más, podía ir pensando las ideas para el próximo ensayo.

-Bella, bailas conmigo?-me dijo Mike, realmente emocionado pero con la vista hacia Edward…

-Mike sabes que no bailo muy bien…además ya te dije mil veces sobre Jessica!

-Eso ya lo sé, mañana le pediré que seamos pareja pero antes de eso quiero que bailes conmigo, -dudé…pero sus intenciones parecían tan buenas-además no puede ser tan malo y ella no lo sabrá porque se fue al tocador con Lauren- torciendo la sonrisa, pero no se compara a la de Edward

-Esta bien Mike, sólo porque ya te diste cuenta, me alegra por ustedes…

Salimos a bailar y por suerte no me caí, era un merengue, por lo que no incluía tantas vueltas como una salsa…

-Me alegra lo tuyo con Jessica, ya era hora hombre!

-Pues digamos que sí, aunque realmente yo hubiera querido las cosas diferentes…

-A qué te refieres?

Me miró tratando de buscar algo en mi mirada pero no encontró nada…

-Nada Bella, a veces si que puedes ser tonta…

-Espero no sea nada relacionado a seguir persiguiéndome en mis cursos…sabes que…

-Si ya lo sé, amigos, quizá eso hubiera querido que fuese diferente…aunque…no me he dado por vencido

No pude decir nada más porque terminó la canción y estaba a punto de sentarme cuando sentí que otra mano tomaba la mía…esta vez la de Tyler…

-Que crees que haces?

-Pues tomando la oportunidad!!ya estás en la pista Bella, eso es un milagro, así que no te molestará bailar conmigo

-Pero…

-Pero nada, además, mañana dejaré de ser hombre libre-poniendo cara de mártir

No pude negarme ante tal gracia, además que la música ya había empezado…y para mi desgracia era una salsa…traté de relajarme pero eran tantas vueltas que quería salir corriendo…cuando divisé a Alice y Jasper, bailaban como una pareja profesional, la miré como diciéndole "necesito ayuda", ella me sonrió y siguió bailando…perfecto no captó la mirada, y ¿quién lo haría si el lugar estaba a oscuras con luces sicodélicas?…perfecto, ahora sólo tendría que esperar a caerme o pisarlo para que accediera ir a la mesa…y hablando de mesa…Jessica y Lauren ya estaban ahí y para ser sincera, no me miraban con buenos ojos y Mike estaba preocupado…bueno, al menos era un alivio saber que podría explicárselos luego, pero volví al baile, faltaba tan poco para que terminara pero las vueltas de Tyler eran algo violentas más mi poco sentido de equilibrio…..eso era sinónimo de Bella caerás!, pero no lo hice…odiosamente no lo hice…sentí ese tacto frió en mi espalda y en mi mano…sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Me permites Tyler?

-Claro!, hay que bailar con ella mientras esté en la pista de baile, generalmente ni se acerca por acá, es toda tuya Cullen

-Por qué lo has hecho?-fue lo único que pude decirle sin mirarlo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que me perdería en aquellas orbes doradas…

-Hubieses preferido que te dejara caer, a causa de las vueltas de Tyler?, si quieres lo llamo?

-No!-con una voz que salía desde adentro, pues no quería pasar por lo mismo…- así está bien, gracias…-de pronto recordé la mirada de auxilio que le mandé a Alice, así que había comprendido.

-Alice no me ha dicho que sea tu guardaespaldas, sólo por si lo estás pensando…-se movía de manera lenta y había tomado mi mano…no le di importancia porque la conversación prometía algo, sin darme cuenta, yo estaba siguiendo sus pasos…

-Pensé que se te hacía difícil saber lo que pienso

-Eso es cada vez más fácil-sonriendo muy complacido

De pronto caí en la cuenta que aún estábamos en la pista de baile…bailando…una música suave, media romántica… (Lullaby de The Mitch Hansen Band ) una realmente bella…

-Qué se supone que estamos haciendo Edward?

-Bailando?-me respondió confundido

-además de eso-sin poder evitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas- pensé que no querías ser mi amigo, es más era tu motivo de burla…no te entiendo

-yo tampoco me entiendo, así que en eso estamos iguales…-suspiro y alzó mi cabeza para poder mirarlo…tal cómo lo pensé no podría escapar de esa mirada…

-Espero esta vez no me interrumpas…-viendo que no pretendía hacerlo prosiguió- antes no quise decir lo de caerte, aunque casi lo haces, eres impredecible jajajaja-hice un puchero por tal cosa pero no lo interrumpí- bueno lo que quería hacer era disculparme por haber dicho verdades medias torcidas…

-explícate

-lo iba a hacer, pero parece ser que cierta persona no puede permanecer callada

Ambos reímos antes su comentario y luego él siguió hablando

-Verás, es verdad que Alice me dijo que te acompañase a tu casa, pero…bueno no me obligó, me preguntó si podía hacerlo ya que Jasper y ella también podían haberlo hecho…y lo que te dije en mi casa…

**Flash back**

_De pronto vi con cierta tristeza que Edward se alejaba a la cocina, parecía molesto _

_-Te pasa algo?_

_Al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo seguía así porque su mirada paso de estar muy seria a una serena pero triste._

_-Bueno cómo ya estamos bien, Alice dejará de molestarme_

_Se rompió algo, no sé exactamente qué pero algo se rompió_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Eso no era tan cierto…no quise disculparme sólo porque la hiciera feliz a ella…en realidad creo que eres una persona muy interesante…y aunque mi compañía no te beneficie…yo quiero saber si podemos intentar ser amigos

Todo el tiempo que él hablo me quede mirando su camisa…no podía verlo a los ojos o empezaría a llorar y eso jamás! mi orgullo está ahí…me sentí aliviada, porque aunque no me dio una explicación de su actitud hostil, al menos sabía que quería ser mi amigo y eso se acercaba a lo que yo también quería.

-Hay algo que no entiendo…por qué ahora si quieres ser mi amigo y antes no…hice algo mal o raro?

-mmm…me reservo la respuesta….pero aceptas ser mi amiga Bella?

Asentí con una sonrisa y sentí como Edward me daba una vuelta, poniéndole fin a la canción

-No bailas mal Bella…depende de quién te guié

Nos dirigimos a la mesa y para mi sorpresa sólo estaban Ángela, Ben, Alice y Jasper; al parecer Jessica y Lauren se sintieron mal y se fueron con Mike y Tyler.

-Bella!!bailas muy lindo!!Jasper!a la siguiente canción romántico me sacas a bailar sí?!

-jajajajaja, claro Allie, si es lo que la dama quiere, con mucho gusto

Ángela me sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a Edward y a mí, yo le negué con la cabeza pero ella suspiró y siguió sonriendo…

Nos quedamos los 6 hablando un poco sobre los cursos de la universidad, luego Alice y Ángela salieron a bailar una vez más antes de irnos, por lo que nos quedamos solos en la mesa

-y estás preparada para las evaluaciones de inicio de curso?

-las del lunes?-le respondí

-ajap

-Pues, sólo me falta biología-claro, como no te va a faltar ese curso si apenas apuntaste algo por estar tensa por Edward

-Quieres que te explique?

Lo miré, buscando alguna trampa en su propuesta

-Recuerda que estamos en son de paz, al menos eso sé que hacen los amigos, se ayudan…aunque contigo las cosas han de ser distintas me imagino

-qué te hace pensar eso?

-es una suposición, no cumples con los cánones normales de las chicas

-otro q me dice anormal

-jajajajaja así que otro, y yo que pensé que sería el primero, quién me ganó?

-que gracioso-de forma sarcástica, aunque sonriente, me estaba divirtiendo- bueno mi instructor de manejo, Jake, por teléfono me dijo que no era normal

Edward se tensó un poco pero aún así siguió la conversación

-Ha de conocerte mucho para llamarte así, supongo

-La verdad no, lo conocí la semana pasada, el sábado que Alice me fue a buscar, es el hijo del amigo de mi padre y bueno, por lo que veo no creo se necesite conocerme tanto para llamarme así, porque tú me has llamado así y recién hoy somos amigos

-Buen punto, y cómo vas con tus clases de manejo

-Hasta ahora sólo llevo una víctima-le dije muy feliz, el estaba como que asustado por mi respuesta…-sólo he atropellado a un árbol

Rió y rió y yo lo acompañe, sonó gracioso mi comentario y me alegraba poder compartirlo con él.

Regresamos a casa, Ben llevó en su auto a Ángela y nosotros 4 en el volvo de Edward…la había pasado tan bien que me quede dormida, para mi suerte, esta vez Alice y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás…unas voces me sacaron de mi somnolencia…estaban como viendo quien haría algo…espera….quien me sacaría cargada del auto??, ah, eso si que no!

Justo cuando Edward abría la puerta para sacarme, Alice se puso a reír porque abrí los ojos de par en par y ví que él estaba a punto de sacarme en brazos…inmediatamente Edward se alejó muy apenado y yo salí como un rayo.

Llegué a mi cuarto, me pusé la piyama e intenté dormir…y he de aceptarlo, tenía una gran sonrisa que no se quitaba con agua, estaba feliz porque había arreglado las cosas con Edward.

Pasó domingo y no vi a Jake porque el carro aún no secaba, por lo que repase Biología para el examen del lunes…vino el lunes y sólo venía a recogerme Edward

-Dónde está Alice y Jasper?

-Pues como su auto ya está bien se me adelantaron, espero no te moleste que te recoja yo

-en realidad no quería ser una molestia para ti

-sube Bella-sonriendo socarronamente

El trayecto pasó tranquilo, con música de Magic Numbers, "love me like you", estaba por ponerme a tararear, pero Edward estaba ahí…cuando escuché que él cantaba, lo miré sorprendida, su voz era demasiado para ser cierta…

_She don't love me like you  
She don't know what you do  
And it's so hard  
She don't care what you say  
So just say it, say it anyway  
It's so hard_

Sonreí y empecé a cantar…se sentía tan relajante, no lo hacía desde que salí del colegio…al menos no en público…me prometí a mi misma no volver a cantar en público pues la última vez qu elo hice se me olvido la letra y como que la canción no quedo muy bien en frente de tantas personas…pero ahora no me importo la promesa, porque cantar con él era relajante…

_All my life  
Oh they tried to push me down  
Oh, but baby you can turn it round  
Oh, but honey I still see you_

Don't let your friends tell you why  
Cause I'm a bad bad bad - I'm the one  
Oh, but baby you can turn it on

Llegamos a la universidad y nos separamos momentáneamente hasta reencontrarnos en Biología, no pensaba encontrarlo en el almuerzo porque siempre estaba con Tanya.

-Hola Alice, Jasper, Edward?

-auch eso dolió Bella!-me dijo el supuesto ofendido que nunca se sentaba con nosotros

-jajaja, me sorprendió verte por acá, siempre andas por otros lados

-por fin se dio cuenta que no podía olvidar a su familia-dijo de forma dramática el duendecillo

De pronto alguien tomó asiento al lado de Edward…la pelirroja, tuve que contener a mi demonio interior que estaba celoso?nooo para nada, sólo que sentía que ella no le convenía, sólo era un intento de proteger a mi nuevo amigo

-Bella, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Tanya, una vieja amiga de la familia, en especial de Edward

-ah, mucho gusto Tanya-nadie hablaba y empezaba a sentir tensión…-y bueno nadie va a comer? de nuevo seré la única?

-Pues yo veo la comida servida-me dijo Tanya, en un tono mordaz…de pronto vi como Edward la miraba con desprecio, no entendía nada…

-has traído tu comida?-le pregunté tanteando el terreno

-pues sip- sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate-Edward deja de mirarme así qué pensaste cuando dije que la comida estaba servida?!jajajajajajaja

No entendí nada pero en fin, conversamos muy poco y por primera vez vi a Alice enojada y Jasper estaba igual, era raro en ellos…me despedí pues quería saludar al grupo de Mike, aunque no estaba Mike…

-Claro Bella anda con ellos, también son tus _amigos_-me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa falsa…_que pretendía esta chica?_

Me aleje de ellos y fui hacia la mesa donde estaba Jess, Lauren, Ángela, Ben y Eric.

-Hola que tal?

-este…-Ángela titubeó…

-Pues muy bien Isabella, porque aunque nunca quise creerle a Lauren he abierto los ojos-me gritó Jessica

-a qué te refieres?

-eres una cualquiera!, aprovechaste que nos fuimos para bailar con Mike y Tyler, y tú sabías que me interesaba!!pensé que eras mi amiga!

-Te calmas Jessica, no te permito que me llames así

-Tu no me dices que me permites y que no!

-Por fin te das cuenta de quién es Isabella Swan-exclamó Lauren, muy satisfecha de sí misma

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…o sea que ninguno de los dos mencionados había hecho lo que me dijeron…

-Bueno creo que está demás volver a comer con ustedes, pero ambas, se equivocan yo no soy ninguna cualquiera y no he hecho nada malo al bailar con dos amigos…no sabía que bailar era ilegal!...pensé que me conocían, al menos tú Jessica

-eres una zorra Isabella-me dijo llorando Jessica…

Salí del comedor muy rápido, porque nuestra pequeña discusión no había sido tan pequeña, todos se quedaron callados escuchándola, todo era silencio…ese silencio incomodo…pero no iba a llorar…cuando salí vi a Mike y Tyler

-Discúlpanos, no quisimos causarte problemas…

Salí más rápido, no entendía sus disculpas, no entendía nada…faltaba el examen de Biología pero no permanecería más tiempo ahí, salí y recordé que había venido con Edward, en mala hora no había aprendido a manejar…y para colmo, el timbre ya había sonado, todos deberían estar en sus clases y no volvería a entrar para toparme con Jessica o Lauren…decidí caminar hasta la parada de autobuses regresar como antes Forks.

Me puse los audífonos y me concentré para no llorar…escuché mi nombre y una bocina de auto no tan familiar…

-Vas a Fork?-me preguntó aquella voz que estaba en proceso de maduración, entre inocente y varonil, aunque me parecía había crecido unos cuántos centímetros…era mi instructor super joven

-estaba esperando el bus, pero sí voy para allá

-Te llevo-abrió la puerta y sin más me subí…había pasado una gran vergüenza en el comedor y aún estaba roja de la ira

-Te ves mal…pasó algo?

-nada del otro mundo, sólo que ahora soy la zorra de la universidad

-qué has dicho??, explícate

Pasamos el camino hablando, he de felicitarme pues lo hice calmadamente sin derramar una sola lágrima

-Eres bastante fuerte para decírmelo tan tranquila, pero verás que todo se arregla, me alegra haber pasado hoy por Port Angels, fui a comprar algunas cosas para Quil, está entusiasmado con la sobrina de Emily, y quiere regalarle muchas cosas

-En serio?

-seep…mira-me enseño una bolsa con unas cuantas sonajas y una muñeca.

-Tiene 2 años

-ahh, pensé que era otro tipo de interés

Jake sonrió, con un poco de amargura…pero retornó a su estado jovial al instante.

Para cambiarme de tema me empezó a contar de su colegio, el cual le parecía aburrido y que había una película de acción que le interesaba mucho.

-Quieres ir a verla Bella?,

-Pues supongo que sí, cuándo es?

-Buena pregunta…pues aún no la estrenan jajajaja recién acaban de terminar de grabarla

Me empecé a reir mucho por la inocencia de este chico

-ok cuando estrene vamos pero…me dejarás manejar hasta allá?!

-Depende de cómo vayas en tus clases, no queremos más árboles atropellados

Ambos reímos cuando sentí que el motor se apagaba, habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Fue un placer, damisela en apuros

-ajá, y tú que eres, el príncipe azul?, no espera marrón, según mi madre los azules no existen jajajaja

-jajajajaja, yo sólo soy Jake Bella, nos vemos el sábado, para retomar las clases, vendré a las 10

-como diga profesor!

Entre a casa y Charlie no estaba, era muy temprano…me senté en la pianola y deje que la música fluya…primero el clásico For Elisa, luego aquella melodía que reflejaba mi tristeza interior…y me calmaba…pero ya no era suficiente…mi vida había cambiado un poco desde que encontré la melodía de EC…ahora tenía amigos algo diferentes a los que eran el grupo de Mike, estaba Alice, Jasper, Jake y Edward…había sentido emociones distintas…había sentido mis mejillas enrojecer pero no de ira sino de otra cosa que no sabría explicar y además, me encontraba más cerca de la facultad de Derecho…toqué la música desesperada buscando calma…al no hallarla cerré la pianola.

Sonó el celular…era Ángela…

-Bella? estás bien

-Como siempre Ángela que hay?

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero todo esto ha sido una gran confusión…

-A que te refieres?

-Mike y Tyler estaban por declararse pero ellas no los dejaron hablar y los abofetearon culpándolos de hacerles creer falsas ilusiones…

-Qué cosa?!

-Sí…así que se han descargado contigo…en realidad todo ha sido un mal entendido…lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaron a esa conclusión

-Yo tampoco, sé que son algo impulsivas pero llegar a eso…

-Mira a mi no me gusta hablar de cosas que no sé…pero cuando te fuiste Lauren le dijo a Jessica que Tanya había tenido razón…no sé en qué

-Tanya…-suspiré para dejar ir todo…-gracias Ángela por aclararme las cosas

-Todo se arreglará pronto…no te preocupes, la cabezota de Jessica entrará en razón

-gracias, nos vemos mañana

-ok Bella, chau

Colgué y apague el celular, me quedé muy pensativa…que tenía que ver Tanya con todo esto?

Seguí como autómata haciendo mis deberes…cayó la noche y prendí mi celular, el cual volvió a sonar…este número no lo tenía pero se me hacía conocido

-Bella estás bien?-esta voz la reconocería así estuviera a 100 kms de mi

-Edward!, cómo supiste mi número?

-cortesía de Ángela, pero respóndeme, estás bien?-con voz preocupada…

-como siempre Edward, por qué tendría que estar mal??-con una de las tantas máscaras que tenía, en cierto modo cuando salí de la universidad pensé que él me ayudaría…idea tonta…

-Alice estaba muy preocupada porque cuando salió a buscarte no te encontró

-No sabía que había salido a buscarme, en realidad no era buena idea quedarme para escuchar los murmullos de los demás…pero bueno ya que estoy bien le puedes decir que estoy bien, por qué ella no me llamó?

-ok ok lo acepto-casi sentí que rodaba sus ojos- ella no me pidió que te llamara, de hecho hace unas horas dejó de estar preocupada…

-entonces no lo entiendo

-contigo todo se complica…-estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, dejando la fachada del niño serio…

-disculpa??no te sigo Edward

-ok, yo estaba preocupado, contenta?...-sonreí ante tal declaración-salí con Alice a buscarte pero saliste realmente rápido, te regresaste en un bus?

-Noup, me encontré con un amigo y me trajo a casa.

-un amigo…que raro…

-por qué?

-no me hagas caso, es sólo que Alice me dijo que habías desaparecido…y asumimos que sola

-todo esto se trata sobre el secreto de ella…

-en cierto modo, pero ese no es mi asunto, así que habla con ella

- ok

-Bella...esto...discúlpame…

-y luego yo soy la complicada, a ver dime que me hiciste para que te disculpe

-Debí seguirte cuando saliste del comedor, lo que te dijeron no fue agradable…

-bueno, no te preocupes, como me dijiste la otra vez no eres mi guardaespaldas, solo somos amigos, debiste estar entretenido

-por eso mismo! como amigo debí cerciorarme que estabas bien, no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasaba…y lamentablemente estaba entretenido, pero no por lo que puedas imaginar-su voz se torno sombría…

-exageras Edward jajajaja,

-entonces pasó por ti mañana

-como guste sr. Cullen

-tonta Bella

-esperaaa antes que cuelgues…ese es tu numero de celular?

-si, por?

-nada, es que me parece haberlo visto antes…pero es la primera vez que marcas mi número, cierto?

-seep

-no me hagas caso, estoy loca

-eso ya lo sabía jajajaja adiós Bella, dulces sueños

La llamada se corto pero no mi sonrisa…demonios, este chico me sacaba de cuadro…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!Gracias a los que han comentado mi historia y a los que la han leido!me hace realmente feliz y me da animos para continuarla, justo acabo de terminar este capitulo, espero me haya quedado bienXD!de exo mi madre me manadaba a dormir pero sentia que tenia que terminarlo o mañana estaria escribiendo en la universidad jajajaja, espero que les guste!! y sino igual me lo digan para corregirlo!**

**Se cuidan mucho!!**

**Su amiga Rudby**

* * *

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 7**

Amaneció y fui pesadamente al baño…me cambie…y en eso como que el foquito se prendió, Edward vendría nuevamente por mi… la sangre subió rápidamente, me miré en el espejo para ver si lucía decente…tomé un cuenco con cereales y yogurt, me despedí de Charlie, quien estaba mas tranquilo ya que Alice me recogía…por lo que me sorprendió su pregunta

-Pensé que el auto era de Alice…quién es Bella?

-Pues…de hecho es su auto, él es un amigo de la universidad, el hermano de Alice…la recuerdas?? Vino a buscarme hace poco para hacer una tarea de Latín…-al ver que Charlie hacía memoria decidí ayudarlo un poco más- seguro has escuchado de su familia, pues se acaban de mudar Forks hace poco, la familia Cullen

-Ah!-su rostro cambió de curiosidad a satisfacción- ya la recuerdo!! Pensé que ella era la que te recogía…

-Bueno, eso cambio hace un par de días…porque-fui interrumpida por unos suaves golpes a la puerta…Edward

-Buenos días señor, soy Edward Cullen

-eh, buenos días…un gusto conocerte

-Igualmente, disculpe que me aparezca de esta forma, sé que esperaba a Alice, pero sus clases empiezan un poco más tarde a lo contrario de las mías, por lo que ahora, si para usted no hay ningún problema, vendré por las mañana por Bella -pareció meditar un rato su respuesta para luego sonreír y mirarme- estás lista? Hoy tienes exposición temprano y no querrás llegar tarde

-Muy cierto, nos vemos papá!

-esto…ok, gracias Edward por llevarla…pero conduce con cuidado

Salimos y yo estaba como en shock…los árboles se empezaron a mover, por lo que me di cuenta que estábamos en movimiento

-Va todo bien Bella?-dijo con cautela

-más que bien…me has salvado de una explicación...por cierto esa es la verdadera razón?-pude notar como Edward se relajaba un poco, después de todo cuando conducías lo hacía apartándose lo máximo de mi…pero supuse que era una costumbre suya, esperé su respuesta

-Es una muy buena, es cierto que Alice tiene clases más tarde, el detalle es que eso sólo pasa un día a la semana, pero me pareció que carecía de interés para Charlie

Lo miré absorta y él estudiaba mis gestos de manera divertida…sin poder evitarlo estallé en risas.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Tanya no se volvió a sentar con nosotros, es más me pareció que había dejado la universidad…me sentí más tranquila…ya que termine por enterarme de lo que ésta había hecho

**Flashback**

Jessica y Lauren hablaban muy desanimadas después de ver a Mike y Tyler bailando con Bella…se suponía que ella nunca bailaba…cuando Tanya escuchó sus conversaciones

-Pero es lo típico no lo creen?

-Quién eres tú y de qué hablas?

-Soy Tanya y hablaba de Bella, la típica mosquita muerta que al menor descuido ataca…no la conozco como ustedes, pero me bastó verla para darme cuenta de eso…

-tú eres amiga de los Cullen, cierto?-preguntó Jessica con una clara curiosidad…

-Pues si, al menos eso era, porque Bella se ha encargado de ponerme en contra de ellos…en especial de Alice…y ahora estoy tan alejada de Edward…lo ha engatusado y –fingiendo sollozos- y espero no sea demasiado tarde para ustedes chicas…

**Fin del Flashback**

Dirán cómo es que me enteré de su pequeña charla…bueno cortesía de Alice y de Edward, quién se puso más que furioso…quizá por eso no volví a saber de ella, mejor…ahora no más me quedaba el tiempo para que Jessica y Lauren se arreglaran con los chicos y así dejaran de enviarme olas de odio…aunque para ser franca…ya no me importaba porque tenía verdaderos amigos a mi lado. Mi amistad con los tres había incrementado, quizá porque sólo andaba con ellos ya que a la otra mesa bueno lo de Jessica y Lauren y los demás, seres que ni me conocían habían dado por sentado lo de zorra y me evitaban…todos menos Ángela, Ben y Eric.

En fin, mi estado de ánimo no estaba mal, en cierto modo había aceptado que si ellas estaban molestas era un forma de pagar por la amistad que ahora tenía con los Cullen…no dicen que todo viene en equilibrio? Si bien era cierto, Jasper mantenía una cierta distancia conmigo me bastaba con que fuera honesto y dispuesto a ayudarme cuando se diera el caso, aunque después de la noche del pub Edward era el que me ayudaba en lo que era necesario…cómo no permitir que cayera, eso sí, una vez que yo sentía su frío pero cálido contacto, me ponía inmediatamente estable, como si temiera hacerme daño o asustarme…es raro, por lo que creo tendré unas palabras con él, en fin, el día estaba nublado, oscuro; sin embargo, el humor de todos estaba de maravillas, Alice no paraba de dar saltitos, al parecer algo se aproximaba…

-Y bien Bella, qué planes para este fin de semana?

-ninguno, este fin no iré a manejar –dije mirando a Edward con cara burlona, pues por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba el que manejara-y no se te ocurra raptarme para más compras

Todos reímos, las ultimas semanas Alice no dejaba de sacarme a comprar y de paso comprarmela, era incómodo porque no quería que yo pagase pero no había forma de decirle que no.

-Pues te salvas esta semana…-me dijo la chica con gestos gráciles

-jajajajajajajajaja –me reí con muchas ganas por la cara que me puso y los demás me acompañaron con sus risas

Alice hizo un pequeño puchero…

-Debo salir con mi familia unos 3 días…así que parto hoy por la noche y regresó el lunes!

-es bueno pasarlo en familia-sonreí con algo de nostalgia, recordando cuando mis padres vivían aún juntos…aunque de eso ya mucho…

-pero no estés triste que regresaremos y te seguiré fastidiando!!

Por primera vez noté como los ojos de Alice parecían algo oscuros y tenía ojeras…algo similar en el caso de los chicos, definitivamente mucha amanecida…

-Ve y descansa tranquila, también va para ustedes chicos, estaré bien

-Lo malo es que iremos directo de acá…Edward no podrá dejarte en tu casa…debí avisarte

-No te preocupes! que antes de que vinieran ustedes me iba en bus, vayan tranquilos-la verdad estaba triste porque no lo vería un par de días…su presencia se me había hecho parte de mi vida…sus conversaciones, algunas graciosas y otras totalmente interesantes…pero sobreviviría porque esperaría su regreso

-Nos vemos pronto Bella, y hazme un favor, trata de no tropezar con tus pies…no estaré para salvarte-me dijo con un tono burlón, aunque pude notar que en el trasfondo lo decía en serio

-tonto!!-le saque la lengua…no pude contenerme…pero a veces el engreído de Edward volvía…

Al finalizar las clases, Jasper y los hermanos Cullen se fueron en sus autos, y yo me dirigí al paradero…y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Tanya, a la que no había visto… me llamó…me sorprendí más, pero parecía angustiada así que la seguí y sin querer llegamos a un callejón oscuro…

-Te pasa algo?-le pregunté con moderada preocupación, a pesar de la jugarreta que me había hecho no me gustaba verla tan deprimida…pero su rostro cambió y empezó a sonreír ampliamente…

-Bueno Bella, hasta aquí has llegado

-De qué hablas?

-de nada querida, pero no me quitarás a Edward

-somos amigos por si no lo has notado- le respondí un poco más molesta…y pensar que se veía deprimida

-no soy estúpida…pero si tú no te has dado cuenta mejor…en fin…llegó la hora de alimentarme-me mostró sus dientes…su rostro parecía más felino que humano…no entendía nada…cuando sentí la pared detrás de mí…estaba acorralada y a pesar de enseñarme sus dientes, la mirada asesina, sus ojos totalmente color del vino… me hizo dar cuenta que estaba a punto de morir aunque aún no entendía que pretendía…comerme? cómo diablos iba a hacer eso? Le pregunté dudosamente

-qué pretendes Tanya?

-Ya te dije-sonando triunfal, colocando una de sus frías manos sobre mi yugular…y las palabras vinieron flotando "el almuerzo está servido"…ella planeaba almorzarme en su forma más literal…y su frío tacto, al igual que el de Alice y Edward me dijo algo que había estado tratando de negar…no era humana, ellos no eran humanos, pero a veces evadir es la salida más fácil…de pronto me vino el pavor, pero no por morir, sino que no lo volvería a ver, cuando la imagen de Tanya desapareció y yo caí al suelo, tardando en comprender lo sucedido…

Ahí estaba él, casi ahorcando a Tanya, con sus ojos cómo el ébano…el callejón era bastante profundo…y él había llegado como si hubiese estado a mi costado

-cómo te atreves?-le dijo en una frase que pareció más un gruñido

-interrumpes mi almuerzo, sabes que no soy del todo vegetariana

Edward volvió a gruñir y apretó más el cuello de Tanya, quien para mi sorpresa no hacía esfuerzo alguno por librarse, es más empezó a reírse…de pronto Edward se crispó y dirigió su triste mirada hacia mi…era cierto, yo había visto todo

-Déjala Edward, no lo vale…-un poco dubitativa puesto que no sabía cuál sería su reacción…su rostro se mostró impávido y puso sus manos donde las pudiera ver

-te encuentras bien Bella?-retrocediendo unos pasos…alejándose de mi

-sí, no te preocupes, tú, estás bien?

Creo que mi pregunta lo dejó en la nada, sonrió tristemente y me miró incrédulo

-Seguro que no te has golpeado?

-Pues no siento ningún dolor

Él seguía alejándose y ahora sólo estábamos los dos, Jasper había llegado con Alice y se habían llevado a Tanya no sé a dónde…

-Tú no cambias…-me dijo con voz ahogada

-y tú por qué sigues retrocediendo? Y mira que viendo lo que haces me recuerdas una pregunta que tenía en mente…dime tengo algo que te disgusta?

-perdón?-su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos ya no estaban tan oscuros pero no eran dorados cómo los recordaba

-es que siento que siempre temes acercarte a mi-con un leve sonrojo, pero ya que estaba hablando, tenía que seguir-no lo malinterpretes pero es lo que me parece y ahora estás q te alejas, no te entiendo

-Eres el ser con menos sentido de supervivencia que he conocido…acabo de saltar sobre Tanya unos 10 metros y estuve a punto de ahorcarla, además de que estuvo por matarte?! No estás nerviosa? no me temes? por dios Bella responde!

Yo me había callado pues acaba de asimilar esos hechos, estaba más preocupada en averiguar porque a veces se comportaba como si tuviera lepra y ahora descubría que mi amigo, no espera, mis amigos, eran seres con habilidades peculiares, que me hicieron recordar a los juegos de computadora, a los ventrue, quienes eran…

-Vampiros…-salió de mis labios tan suave que dude que me escuchara, pero lo hizo y se alejó una vez más

-Puedes dejar de alejarte!-fue suficiente para que se quedará como estatua…una bella estatua griega…de pronto sentí un sabor salado, estaba llorando…y por qué?, no era difícil adivinarlo, acaba de descubrir que mis mejores amigos eran seres míticos y tenía un pavor único que al verse descubierto su secreto me dejaran…o me hicieran olvidar

-No llores, no te haré daño-me dijo acercándose cuidadosamente-siento haberme acercado tanto, yo no quise lastimarte, y Jasper y Alice tampoco, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando cedí ante la idea de que no te lastimaría…yo

Le interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchándolo…

-que sigue?...borrarás mi memoria o algo por el estilo?

Edward suspiró y se llevo una mano al rostro

-no tenemos esa habilidad, pero es lo que quieres?-me preguntó con tristeza…espera él no ha de estar triste, él no

-tonto, te preguntó porque supongo que no es normal que alguien "normal" se entere de su secreto, aunque bueno, sabes que no diré nada…

-tú no encajas en la palabra normal-me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sus ojos mostraban duda- eso quiere decir que no te arrepientes de conocernos?

-en absoluto-había esperanza de nuevo, tenía que encenderla más- conocerlos ha sido realmente grandioso, son mis mejores amigos

De pronto Edward soltó un gran suspiró, y pude ver una semi sonrisa…

-Así que no te molesta mi condición

-noup-le conteste relativamente feliz, eso explicaba su temperatura…

-pero Tanya casi…

-tú lo has dicho, casi…pero-lo mire dudosa- también haces eso?

-pues si te refieres a atacar humanos, en absoluto, mi familia es vegetariana, bebemos de animales…

-entonces todo esta perfecto-le sonreí, mis lágrimas ya había cesado-entonces se iban de caza

-exacto…

Ambos nos miramos y parecía que él tenía cosas que decirme pero en un callejón no era el mejor lugar…

-será mejor que regreses al paradero, Tanya no se volverá a acercar a ti, te lo prometo

-y ustedes?

Lo dudó un rato…el trayecto de salida de aquel lugar se me hizo largísimo porque no respondía a mi pregunta?

-…aún no lo sé…

-ya veo-le respondí de manera tranquila…

Estaba por decirme algo, pero me volteé y le sonreí

-Sea lo que decidas…espero que seas feliz, tú y toda tu familia-me acerque y sin darle tiempo a nada le di un beso en la mejilla…una lágrima traicionera cayó por mi mejilla y más amenazaban con salir y en eso llegó el bus, me subí rápidamente, milagrosamente sin caerme y me despedí con la mano

-espero verte de nuevo…- le dije muy bajito, pero estoy segura de que me escuchó

El trayecto se me hizo corto…y contuve las lágrimas al máximo…como era Jueves, me puse a estudiar para el examen del viernes, debía de distraerme o colapsaría…de pronto me asusto mi celular, mensaje nuevo…genial un número restringido… esta vez con una dirección electrónica…

Como curiosa y para distraerme un rato y dejar de pensar que mis amigos eran seres mitológicos, que quizá eran producto de mi imaginación…entre a la página, podía haber sido cualquier cosa, pero no me imagine una canción…de EC.

(River flows in you/Yiruma)

Esta nueva canción llenó mi casa y mi corazón, era parecida y a la vez diferente de la primera de este compositor…era muy dulce…sin quererlo, empecé a recordar cómo me había hecho amiga de Edward, realmente me llevaba bien con él, de hecho me hacía tantas preguntas que estoy segura que ya sabía la mitad de mi vida…la máscara que tenía con los demás de chica sin problemas caía de vez en cuando…pero él no preguntaba más y sus puños se tensaban…ahora lo entendía mejor, para un ser como él, mis problemas debían resultar vanos…

A pesar de estos detalles él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, hablábamos de música, de literatura, cosas filosóficas, en las que usualmente me perdía…hasta me hizo la típica pregunta de por qué Derecho me quede callada…le dije que me reservaba la respuesta y le cambié el tema con cualquier cosa.

Con este recuerdo vino uno más triste, y era la incertidumbre de saber si lo volvería a ver o no…en ese momento odie conocer su secreto, no por el hecho de que no fuera humano, sino que quizá no volvería a verlo…la canción termino y volví a poner aquella melodía…con la que me quede dormida sumamente triste, pero sin derramar lágrimas.

Llegó el sábado…y eran…las 10, me había quedado dormida!!

-Buenos días Bella

-Papá?

-si dirás el milagro, siento haber estado llegando tan tarde

-no te preocupes, comprendo tu trabajo.

-gracias…oye no le has estado escribiendo a Reneé

-esto…

-ayer me ha gritoneado por teléfono, así que por favor escríbele-con cara suplicante

-ok ok, se me ha pasado, lo haré en la tarde

-hablando de eso…en la mañana llamó Jacob, me dijo que saldría con Billy por lo que no podría enseñarte el día de hoy ni ir al cine

-oh, ya sabía que no tendría clases de manejo y me has hecho recordar lo del cine!-_que despistada que eres_!-

-y cómo vas? estás lista para manejar?

-mmm-recordando que había chocado sólo una vez y que lograba avanzar 2 cuadras…

-creo que estoy mejorando

-bien, bueno iré a trabajar, cuídate hija

Tenía el sábado para mi…no era nada bueno, no quería preocuparme…me puse a releer Orgullo y prejuicio…se me fue el día…las 5 de la tarde, era hora de _alimentarme_…lo más rápido…calentar la lasaña del día anterior.

Comí tranquila, lavé los platos y me senté a las afueras de mi casa…me di cuenta que tenía correo…

Encontré varios sobres, uno era de la universidad, al parecer le habían hecho llegar el sobre a mi madre antes y ella había aceptado por mí el que yo participase en un club para futuros abogados, sentí pavor ante tal palabra, yo abogada?, yo en un club?, porqué Reneé tenía que meterse?, por más que quisiera mi bien…por un momento quise llamarla y decirle que no iría porque quería pasar lo que me quedará de tiempo en estudios generales, fuera de todo lo que venía del derecho pero un sobre amarillo llamó mi atención…era Reneé, me comunicaba que me había agregado al club…

"Bella, cariño, te has de haber enterado lo de tu admisión al club, sé que ahora no lo entenderás pero es lo mejor para tu futuro, al ser mayor veo las cosas con más claridad, sé lo que es mejor para ti, y en este club te preparas y serás la mejor de todas, espero dejes tu infantilismo a un lado y pienses como la adulta que eres."

Te quiere

Mamá

Sonó el teléfono, alce la bocina y era Reneé, no pudo llamar en peor momento…

-Bella?

-si, soy yo-con la voz más neutral que pude

-Espero que te haya llegado mi carta, la verdad que esto del club me parece fabuloso y además

-Ya me entere, pero deberías dejar que yo tome mis decisiones

-Hija, no te pongas melodramática, todo lo que hago es por tu bien, si no te aconsejará sólo seguirías leyendo tus tonterías, viviendo fuera de la realidad, espero estés lo suficientemente entretenida en tus estudios y no malgastes tu tiempo en tu lectura improductiva

-Deja de catalogar mi lectura de ese modo!!-empezaba a perder el autocontrol que había tenido durante toda mi vida…

-Bella, compórtate, no olvides con quien hablas

-…no entiendo que de malo te hace mi lectura, sigo saliendo bien las calificaciones, en que te afecta?!

-Imagínate lo que sacarías si aprovecharas ese tiempo en libros productivos! lo digo por tu bien

-Todo es por mi bien y sin embargo no lo siento así, hazme el favor de dejar de asfixiarme!-salió de forma desesperada desde lo profundo de mi ser, ya no podía con tanto, mis límites estaban al borde del colapso

-Isabella Marie Swan, me bajas el tono de voz

-será mejor que hablemos otro día tengo mucho que hacer

-no te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boc….

--Línea cortada--

Le había colgado, salí al patio y contemple el atardecer, el rojo crepúsculo, la brisa corría y chocaba con mis mejillas, que frío tan placentero, sin darme cuenta me había adentrado en el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar donde los árboles no eran tan altos y pude ver cómo salían las primeras estrellas. Charlie regresaría en un par de horas, por fin el cielo se tornó totalmente oscuro, el ambiente embriagador y empecé a llorar, todo se me vino encima, el terror de ingresar a Facultad y no saber si Derecho era lo que realmente quería, no quería entrar sólo porque todos decían que era la carrera perfecta para mi, quería sentir que era lo que yo realmente quería,…las palabras de Reneé, por qué no era suficiente buena para ella?!me esforzaba en sacarme notas altas, estaba en los primeros puestos pero ella quería más y sólo sentía que me ahogaba , el haberle colgado, era muy malo de mi parte pero era lo que realmente quería hacer, eso decía que en el fondo yo era una persona mala y siempre he aparentado ser lo que no soy? qué demonios soy?

Y lo peor de todo, mis amigos eran vampiros, vegetarianos pero vampiros, seres demasiado perfectos a comparación mía…quizá no volverían,quizá eran invento de mi cabeza...y si en el mejor de los casos eran reales no estaba segura de que **él** volvería…demonios, qué me pasaba con él!! porque sentía un hueco en el pecho al pensar que no lo vería más?!odio no entender!

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, todo lo que había reprimido empezó a salir, no sólo mis dudas sino mis recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez me dolió y pensaba que ya lo había enterrado. Perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba sentada en con la cabeza entre las piernas, ocultando mi rostro al mundo y escuche una melodía, esperanzadora, cálida, dulce y otras cosas que no sabría explicar, era la que hace poco me habían enviado a mi celular… por un momento pensé que había dejado el reproductor prendido y escuchaba la música hasta acá pero…no era tocada a piano, la estaban tarareando, era una voz angelical, pensé que era un ángel que se apiadaba de mi y me recogía, mis ojos empezaron a ceder y se me nubló la vista, sentí que el ángel me levantaba y me abrazaba con extrema precaución como si me fuese a romper, su tacto era frío, reconfortaba mis penas, me daba aquel abrazo que había añorado hace mucho, me apegue a él y sólo pude seguir llorando, me dolía mucho el corazón y el contacto con este ser, quien me daba palmadas y palabras de ánimo, por más que fuera una invención de mi cabeza me aliviaba, porque definitivamente no había un ángel, de seguro me había quedado dormida y esto era un sueño.

Aquel ser siguió tarareando la singular melodía, deje de sentir mi cuerpo, había agotado todas mis energías al llorar, levanté la vista…

-volviste…-dije antes de caer en un sueño profundo, logrando escucharle

_-Duerme tranquila Bella, ya pasó todo…te dije que era mejor llorar._


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos!!disculpen la demora, estuve en examenes y too eso, pero ya estoy de vacaciones!asi que le dare pase libre a la imaginacion, este capitulo es el más largo y espero no los canseXD!de todas maneras me avisan si les gusto o no... no se preocupen q no me moelstare por recibir criticas, son hasta recibidos piedras ciberneticasXD! ok ok les dejo el capitulo y gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leerlos y dejarme algun review.

* * *

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 8**

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de Bella, quien yacía exhausta de tanto llorar, y yo sólo la contemplaba desde la mecedora. No era la primera vez que venía a verla dormir pero me pareció como si lo fuese, se veía más tranquila. Me acerque con cuidado de no despertarla con mi frío tacto y retire de su rostro las huellas de las lágrimas de hace unas horas…al parecer no era tan fuerte como pretendía serlo.

Ha decir verdad esta chica había trastornado mi vida y además mi curiosidad por ella era colosal, a pesar de haber creído enterarme de su carácter y un poco de su vida por la mente de los demás, al verla dormir por las noches me di cuenta que ella no era sólo lo que contaban o sabían los demás, ella era más que eso. Aparentaba ser fuerte y la mayoría de personas pensaban que su vida no podía ser mejor, pero algo en su mirada me decía lo contrario, más su sonrisa aplacaba cualquier duda, pero después de tantas lágrimas, me di cuenta que yo tenía razón, no todo es lo que aparenta y Bella Swan guardaba muchas cosas que al parecer le dolían. Ante esto, qué podía hacer yo? De por si, es raro que uno de los de mi clase se quiera acercar a una chica, a menos que sea para alimentarse…más raro es querer ayudarla, sobretodo para mi, quien siempre me he abstenido de relacionarme con humanos, muy al contrario de Carlisle; sin embargo, yo quiero ayudarla, protegerla y verla sonreír auténticamente, tal y como lo hace con nosotros en el almuerzo.

Realmente me siento confundido porque no sé que hacer, estando a mi lado ella siempre correrá peligro, más conmigo, claro sólo como amigos…y lo peor es que ella ya lo sabe, sabe que somos mi familia y yo y sin embargo ese día en que Tanya la ataco y si no hubiera sido por la visión de Alice no hubiera llegado a tiempo…al verla entre la pared y Tanya, quien iba dispuesta a todo, pero qué le pasa por la cabeza? exponernos de tal manera es absurdo…y fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que lo que ella quería no era matarla sino que supiera que no éramos humanos. Cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper, pensé que Alice estaría muy triste porque definitivamente tendríamos que irnos y ella perdería a una gran amiga y mi querida hermana no mostraba ni un ápice de tristeza, es más sonreía…Jasper también, me enviaba ondas de tranquilidad por lo que entre en sus pensamientos con mucha atención, esperándome encontrar las traducciones de otros idiomas y cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar barreras y ver la visión de hace más de 1 año de Alice…era Bella y yo, tomados de la mano y riéndonos…la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba y en eso de nuevo la cuenta regresiva en francés, al parecer Alice se distrajo, la mire enojado, me había ocultado que Bella sería alguien importante en mi no vida, estaba condenando a Bella y había llevado las cosas muy lejos, ella tenía derecho a vivir una vida normal, sin mitos ni peligro, pero Alice estaba jugando a ser cupido…yo debía de irme para no volver a verla y exponerla más pero los pensamientos de Jasper me llegaron más pronto de lo que mi cuerpo reaccionó "_No te vayas sin escucharla, déjala hablar"_

Ambos desaparecieron con Tanya y tuve que enfrentarme a esos ojos chocolate, pero mi deseo por protegerla era mayor por lo que empecé a retroceder con cautela, no quería que se asustara más de lo que ya debía estar, pero ahí fue ella de nuevo sorprendiéndome, me preguntó si yo estaba bien, o sea yo, el que había saltado 10 metros y había estado de estrangular a Tanya…, quizás se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y no pensaba correctamente…eso debió ser

_-Seguro que no te has golpeado?-le pregunté _

_-Pues no siento ningún dolor_

Ella decía que no, que estaba bien, entonces porque rayos no gritaba de espanto o se iba corriendo o me pedía que me alejara…así que yo seguí alejándome más rápido

_-y tú por qué sigues retrocediendo? Y mira que viendo lo que haces me recuerdas una pregunta que tenía en mente…dime tengo algo que te disgusta?_

-_perdón_?- Acaso era ella consciente de lo que había pasado, y claro que ella no me disgustaba si lo que más anhelaba era su compañía!

-_es que siento que siempre temes acercarte a mi_-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente y su corazón latía agitadamente-_no lo malinterpretes pero es lo que me parece y ahora estás que te alejas, no te entiendo_

_-Eres el ser con menos sentido de supervivencia que he conocido…acabo de saltar sobre Tanya unos 10 metros y estuve a punto de ahorcarla, además de que estuvo por matarte?! No estás nerviosa? no me temes? por dios Bella responde!_

Acepto que mi respuesta fue precipitada, pero no poder leerle los pensamientos era más que suficiente para que perdiera mi paciencia, por qué no estaba asustada!! Es que acaso no había sacado su conclusión?! y fue cuando escuche su susurro _Vampiros_, lo había entendido, era hora de desaparecer pero su grito no me dejo, fue como una orden…

-_Puedes dejar de alejarte!-_ noté como las lágrimas enmarcaban su bello rostro, seguro lloraba por lo que había descubierto, se había estado frecuentando con seres no vivos, quizá miedo de que yo le hiciese lo mismo que Tanya…así que me acerque cuidadosamente

_-No llores, no te haré daño-_ le tenía que pedir disculpas…esperando que no fuera irremediable-_siento haberme acercado tanto, yo no quise lastimarte, y Jasper y Alice tampoco, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando cedí ante la idea de que no te lastimaría…yo_

No pude terminar, me interrumpió y me pregunto lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mis 108 años "_que sigue?...borrarás mi memoria o algo por el estilo?"_

Era eso lo que quería?, entristecí ante la idea, pero un momento, sólo ella tu amiga, con el tiempo recordaras esto como una anécdota, mi conciencia trataba de animarme, pero sabía que no era cierto, nada podría hacer que olvidara a Isabella Swan, y de pronto las palabras que quería escuchar llegaron "_conocerlos ha sido realmente grandioso, son mis mejores amigos"_

Me sentí más relajado pero al acordarme de lo que había hecho Tanya, no estaba seguro de nada, ¿me iría? Bella entendió en algo que no podía responderle en ese momento, y vi tristeza en sus ojos, que fueron opacados por una cálida sonrisa y algo que me dejo pasmado…

-_Sea lo que decidas…espero que seas feliz, tú y toda tu familia_- me dio un beso en la mejilla…si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho, fue tan cálido…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el olor a sal, pero estaba tan sorprendido que me quede parado como un idiota hasta que la volví a escuchar "_espero verte de nuevo"_…

Reaccioné muy tarde, el bus había partido y con el, ella…camine lentamente hasta encontrarme con Alice y Jasper…todo fue como acordamos, nos fuimos a cazar, aunque no les dirigí la palabra, no por molesto sino que tenía decisiones que tomar, ese día caze tanto como si lo hubiera hecho en 3 días…me senté recostado en un árbol por un día entero más, lejos de los pensamientos de mis hermanos y del mundo mismo…lo correcto era alejarme de Bella y permitir que se olvide de nosotros, pero al recordar como murmuraba mi nombre en sus sueños hacía que algo brotara en mi, algo terriblemente agradable…yo quería ser su amigo y lo había logrado y ahora que ella sabía que era un vampiro y no tenía problemas con eso, podía ser totalmente sincero, pero ¿podría decirle que estuve a punto de matarla en la clase de Biología?, quizás sería demasiada información pero quería compartirlo con ella…y quizá ella compartiría la carga que no sabía descifrar…pero aquella mirada…me era familiar, la había visto antes, en quién era la pregunta…

Volví con mis hermanos quienes se encontraban abrazados y riéndose, di media vuelta y me perdí en el bosque nuevamente _Soledad_…antes no me había importado no tener a alguien a mi lado, pero me es imposible quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, Bella y yo, tomados de la mano, deje a un lado mi moral, ética y lo que sabía que era lo correcto y corrí lo más rápido que pude guiado por imágenes de Bella y de cuánto deseaba estar a su lado…sin pensarlo ya estaba en frente de su casa, era tarde del día sábado, la hora del crepúsculo; sin embargo no estaba en la casa, y la puerta estaba abierta, había pasado algo? Entre a la casa y escuche una nana muy familiar, la que había compuesto hace poco y que Alice grabo antes de irnos de cacería…así que el pequeño demonio había estado haciendo otras jugadas…pero acaso Bella sabía que yo era el intérprete? Esas ideas desaparecieron cuando la brisa del viento me trajeron su aroma, mezclado con sal…sin pensarlo más salí a su encuentro…

Y ahí estaba…en medio del bosque sentada, ocultando su rostro…estaba tan afligida que inconscientemente empecé a tararear la nana que acababa de escuchar…y sin esperar más la abrace…algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, era tan frágil que la tomé con sumo cuidado y la acune como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, ella se aferró a mi y siguió llorando, pronto los llantos cesaron, estaba muy cansada y pensé que se había quedado dormida, inspire su aroma y ella me miró por primera vez en aquella tarde "_volviste"_, escuche decirle, a lo que asentí y lo admito, con un poco de arrogancia le dije que yo le había dicho que era mejor llorar, aunque la arrogancia era solo un disfraz para la preocupación que tenía por ella…temía de que de tanto contenerse, llegara el día en que explotara y no fuera capaz de reunir los pedazos de Bella…pero ella ya no sufriría más, todo tiene solución menos la muerte, bueno estamos nosotros pero ese es otro tema.

La lleve a su casa y la arrope, cerré la puerta y copiando su caligrafía le deje una nota al jefe de policía Swan, como si fuese Bella

* * *

_Papá estaba cansada por lo que he subido a acostarme temprano, no te preocupes que no estoy enferma, buenos noches._

_Bella_

* * *

Después de dejar la nota decidí salir a pensar pero ella me llamó en sueños…eso me desarmó y me quede donde aún sigo, en su habitación, velando su sueño. Debo de reconocer que es un buen sitio para pensar, porque al no escuchar los pensamientos de Bella parece que estuviese sólo, pero su aroma siempre me recuerda su presencia…además de sus inusitadas palabras…al oír lo que había dicho entre sueños me fije en el calendario, esta mujer era tan despistada, o quizá estaba prejuzgando, quizá no se olvidaría. Lo raro es que no lo había mencionado, es más creo que nadie lo sabe porque no he escuchado tal cosa. Ahora tenía un descubrimiento y definitivamente tenía que hacer algo…

Para mi, el tiempo no es relevante, me parecieron minutos los que estuve pensando, pero habían pasado varias horas y Bella daba indicios de despertarse, y el sol salía, por lo que tendría que regresar cuanto antes si no quería convertirme en una esfera de disco, ahora tenía una nueva pregunta, sería bueno que me quedara y viera que he estado toda la noche con ella?...quizá no del todo, así que me fui como entre, sin ruido alguno, pero tenía un deseo, que ella supiera que sí había estado con ella, por lo que prendí el estéreo y deje que la melodía de la nana inundara el lugar, la nana que yo había compuesto pensando en ella.

Bella Swan se tapaba con las sábanas en un esfuerzo vano por impedir que lo rayos del sol la despertaran pero su celular empezó a sonar, ni si quiera le presto atención y lo apagó.

Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado a mi cama si me encontraba en el bosque, a menos que todo fuese un sueño, incluyéndolo a él. Esta vez decidí tomar una ducha para despejarme un poco y con un poco de suerte, la hinchazón de mis ojos bajaría. Tomé un polo azul, recordando que Edward se había quedado boquiabierto al verme con ese color el día de la fiesta, pero no Bella aleja esos pensamientos que es probable que sea un invento de tu imaginación. Decidí dejar de cuestionarme cómo había llegado a mi cama, estaba realmente calmada aunque no sabía el motivo ya que era consciente que vivía en mi propio caos interno. Baje a tomar desayuno, al parecer Charlie aún no se levantaba. Releí la carta de Reneé y la aceptación para el dichoso club. Pero bueno, hoy es domingo, no puedes andar de amargada todos los días, así que cogí de nuevo uno de mis libros favoritos donde Elizabeth Bennet se hacía malos juicios sobre el señor Darcy, esa idea de orgullo y perjuicio quedó rondando en mi mente. Deje mi libro y escuche a un carro llegar…porche amarillo y un pequeño duende, si definitivamente era Alice.

Aún no llegaban pero era cuestión de segundos, cuando me percaté de que en mi puerta había un rosa amarilla con una tarjetita…se me hizo extraño, no sabía que Charlie recibía rosas, la deje a un lado y recibí a mi pequeña amiga.

-Hola!!, pensé que regresarían el lunes.

-Te avise por mensaje de texto, hace unos minutos que estaríamos llegando a tu casa!, además tenía que verte, no me lo podía perder!

-Pues no te entiendo…déjame encender mi celular-la musiquita y toda la cosa cuando veo que la alarma seguía, pero que demonios…!! De pronto me di cuenta que lo había vuelto a hacer

**Domingo 13 de Setiembre**

**Mi cumpleaños(18)**

Genial, había olvidado otra vez mi cumpleaños, si no fuese por el pequeño aparato habría olvidado que hoy cumplía 18 años. Luego, abrí el mensaje de Alice un gran FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

-Gracias Alice, lo había olvidado…

-Pero que chica en uso de razón olvida su cumpleaños?!-una voz grave y apenas reconocible salió del porche…un oso, no espera un oso no usa poleras…el gran hermano de Alice, Emmett Cullen-quien me tomó por sorpresa y me dio un gran abrazo del oso.

Jasper también salió riéndose por el comentario de Emmett, bueno después de todo yo no era alguien tan normal, no de extraordinaria y superdotada, sino por lo despistada y torpe…nadie más salió de aquel porche, pude notar como sonreí a los tres con algo de desdén y tristeza, _él no había vuelto_ y lo de ayer había sido un sueño, _Edward no había vuelto con ellos_…

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes de nuestra condición, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo, es realmente genial que ya lo sepas Bella, odiamos comer comida de humanos.

-Ahora entiendo su disgusto por el jugo de frutas en la hora del almuerzo-_el nó estaba_ aquí-y de casualidad Carlisle está enojado por lo que sé?-tenía que aceptarlo, tenía algo de temor, no de ellos sino de lo que pudieran pensar que una humano como yo lo supiera…y Jasper me sacó de las dudas

-No te preocupes, en realidad quiere saber si estás bien, se disgustó mucho con Tanya, por lo que la han mandado de nuevo a Denali-Alice no lo pudo evitar y saltó de alegría

-Por fin!!ya era hora que se vaya a su casa, uff cómo me molesta!!

-Cariño, ya se fue, así que deja tus pucheros…

-Y si no quiero?-estaba jugando con Jasper, mi mente seguía repitiendolo _él no está_.

-Déjense de juegos los dos que vomitaré con tanto dulce-se giró molesto Emmett

-O sea que yo si tengo que soportar las olas de lujuria y demás cosas que destilas cuando ves a Rosalie??Ahora te aguantas-le dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice y luego se volteó a verme, me sonrió y me dijo: él sí está, no te preocupes

Eso fue suficiente para que mi triste corazón latiera más rápido de lo común, haciendo que tres vampiros se rieran de mi, quizá podían escuchar mi pulso acelerado…

-Alice, por qué no nos dijiste que era el cumpleaños de Bella?, le hubiera traído algo-Emmett expresó su molestia ante el pequeño torbellino que no paraba de dar vueltas

-No te preocupes, no se lo dijo a nadie, así que es sorpresa para todos, aunque creo que no para todos por que yo vi que él-fue interrumpido por Alice

-Y bien Bella, vamos? Los demás nos esperan en casa y seguro querrán felicitarte, ah! toma ponte esto y la rosa en un florero, a menos que quieres que se seque

Me dispuse a ponerla cuando la tarjeta se cayo y se abrió, al levantarla me di cuenta de que tenía mi nombre…

Feliz Cumpleaños Bella

Me sonroje porque era la primera vez que recibía una rosa y encima amarilla, no era mi color favorito para las rosas pero simbolizaba amistad… además, quién podía haber sido, que recuerde no se lo había dicho a nadie…ni a mi misma…

-Así que otro admirador…-me dijo Alice maliciosamente y con verdadera curiosidad

-No sé de dónde sacas eso-tratando de ocultar la nota pero ella ya la había visto

-No diré nada por ahora, pero sube rápido para que te cambies!

Sin entenderle, Alice me entrego un regalo, y antes de abrirlo me guió a mi cuarto gritando a los otros dos que bajaríamos enseguida

-Alice que es esto?

-Es bastante obvio, póntelo.

-Pero, no te hubieras molestado pero yo no…

-Nada que no puedes aceptarlo, es tu cumpleaños y yo quiero regalártelo y punto!

-ok ok

No podía hacer nada contra Alice, así que no me quedo otra que ponerme el vestido blanco, era realmente muy bonito, sin tiras, ajustado en el busto, con un lazo azul y luego suelto hasta las rodillas.

-Es hermoso, gracias…pero sabes, hace un poco de frío así que-otro paquete me fue entregado…-un bolero azul, esta chica pensaba en todo

-Ya lo sabía

-Qué sabías?

-que te gustaría

-te crees adivina?

-algo así…puede ver el futuro por medio de las decisiones que toman los otros, así que es un futuro relativo

-ese es el motivo de las clases de latín…

-seep, de verdad que te lo iba a explicar esa noche pero pasaron tantas cosas que no pude, pero ahora ya lo sabes

-Y los demás también tienen dones especiales?-ok sólo quería saber si Edward los tenía o no…menudo interés.

-Pues Jasper puede controlar las emociones, y Edward lee el pensamiento.

Pues estaba frita, es más refrita!, ahora entendía porqué primero se portó normal conmigo y luego algo detestable en su casa, me había leído el pensamiento, eso tenía que ser, pero qué pude haber pensado…

-Bella, ríndete, por ahí no va

-De qué hablas?

-No te preocupes, Edward no puede leerte el pensamiento a ti, no preguntes por qué porque no lo sabemos, sólo que eres inmune a su poder, así que relájate.

Lancé un breve suspiro y al bajar, noté tres voces de hombres que conversaban animadamente…Charlie

-Buenos días papá

-Feliz Cumpleaños hija, espero hallas amanecido mejor

-¿a que te refieres?-la verdad no recordaba que Charlie me haya visto colapsar, es más quizá no había colapsado y too había sido un sueño, hasta su voz…

-vi tu nota donde me avisabas que dormirías más temprano porque estabas cansada, ya veo porque has madrugado, a penas son las 8 y ya hasta han venido tus amigos, la juventud madrugadora!

Al parecer yo había escrito una nota, si, en tal caso también tenía que ser la reina de España o la enamorada de algún príncipe porque no había forma de que yo hubiera escrito algo y no supiera que, o sea sabía que era despistada pero no era para tanto…aquí había gato encerrado, en fin, salí con los Cullen hacia su casa, ya que Alice le explicó a mi padre que me llevarían a pasear por mi cumpleaños y que me regresarían más tarde, después de cenar. Charlie no se opuso pero antes me llamó, algo que me sorprendió, quizá alguna regla?

-Bueno como hoy es tu cumpleaños he de darte algo

-Sabes que no es necesario

-Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo, toma, espero te guste-se puso a mirar algo interesante en la ventana mientras yo desenvolvía el regalo…una cámara de fotos

-Sé que no te gustan las fotos pero creo que te gustaría tener fotos de tus amigos, parecen buenas personas, así que ve y diviértete y relájate

-Gracias papá-lo abrace y cuando iba a salir Charlie volvió a hablar

-Reneé me ha contado lo que ha pasado Bells, y quiero decirte que no te preocupes, si no quieres estar en ese club no lo estés, lo que sí no debiste colgarle el teléfono, estaba echa una furia e iba a tomar el primer avión para acá, pero la convencí, has de llamarla en esta semana.

Lo que más temía, Reneé había hablado con Charlie, pero no todo había ido mal, al menos Charlie estaba siendo comprensivo, sin más, salí para encontrarme con Alice.

El viaje fue corto, porque al igual que Edward y al parecer todos los Cullens, Emmett conducía como si estuviera en competencia. La verdad es que no presté mucha atención a lo que decían porque a pesar del asunto de Reneé mi mente volaba lejos, tenía gran curiosidad por aquella rosa amarilla, hasta que vislumbre la mansión…estaría él?, y si asi fuera sería capaz de preguntarle si lo de ayer fue un sueño?

-Bella, estás torturando a Jasper, no te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien.

Entramos y en la puerta no es esperaban Esme y Carlisle, me saludaron con cuidado, quizá para no asustarme pero en realidad yo no les temía, sólo me hallaba fascinada por saber que no eran humanos y el decirlo en mi mente era más abrumador ya que si ellos existían los elfos también? Aleje esos pensamientos y admire la casa, estaba tan perfecta como la última vez. De pronto vi a Rosalie sentada en un sillón, se acercó a saludarme y a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, la noté distinta, parecía intranquila y quizá no fue el mejor momento pero las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca atropelladamente.

-No se preocupen, que no diré nada de ustedes, me llevaré a la tumba su secreto.

Todos los presentes, se sorprendieron ante mi comentario y yo no tarde en sonrojarme. Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar, sonriendo y dándome las gracias con una bajada de su cabeza de la forma mas elegante que jamás hubiese visto ni en el mismo ballet francés. Rosalie no tardó en sonreír y el ambiente se tornó más agradable. Alice me dirigió a la sala y se dio cuenta de la atención que le presté al piano. Hasta ahora no sabía quien lo tocaba, pero alguien debía de hacerlo. De pronto Jasper le dijo Alice que era hora.

-Hora de qué?-pregunte inconscientemente, me era muy fácil ser yo misma con ellos

-Es que deje encargadas algunas cosas, en varios lugares…y he de ir por ellas, todos saldremos y regresaremos en una hora, la verdad es que lo había olvidado-mentira!!tu voz refleja un plan, que tramas?!- así que te quedas como en tu casa, coge lo que quieres, te puedes entretener con el piano…

No me dejaron replicar ni nada porque todos habían estado desapareciendo mientras yo había estado admirando el piano de cola, por lo que cundo Alice me dijo que saldrían, sólo estaban ella y Jasper, los demás ya se habían ido.

Ahora heme aquí en una casa de vampiros, la cual lucía como sacada de revista. Primero me senté, pero recordé las palabras de Alice, no había problema si tocaba un poco, total no había nadie así que no pasaría vergüenza si me equivocaba.

Se senté y empecé con algo rápido que me salió espantoso, pobre Bethoveen, se ha de haber revolcad en su tumba. La canción se llaman For Elisa y la había practicado desde pequeña, por lo que me la sabía de memoria, hasta cerrando los ojos. Así que siempre utilizaba esa canción como alentamiento, para reconocer las teclas, y claro, como era calentamiento, me permitía deslices que hacían que no sonara como debía ser. Me empecé a reír por lo cruel que era con la canción, hasta que decidí tocarla como debía. La melodía sonaba muy bien, sonara atorrante, pero tenía que aceptarlo, por gusto no era la primera canción que había aprendido a los 7. Al llegar con armonía a la canción, mi mente ya no podía rehuir el hecho de no verlo, o sea había estado hasta Rosalie, que no la conozco muy bien pero ni rastro de Edward. Mi molestia y sobretodo tristeza e incertidumbre se vio reflejada en la siguiente pieza que mis dedos empezaron a interpretar sin proponerlo… "La canción del adiós", recordaba la última vez que había visto a Edward, nuestro adiós y cómo fue que me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla, al menos eso significaba que estaba ahí, y que no era un cruel producto de mi imaginación.

Podría haber seguido tocando otras canciones pero estaba en su casa! Quizá lo que me dijo Jasper no era por Edward, pudieron ser tantas cosas, quizá los demás se quedaban pero no él. Sin saber cómo, empecé a tocar la primera melodía de EC. No me la sabía con ambas manos así que sólo seguí con la derecha mientras más "quizás" me embargaban. Quizá el había vuelto, y había escrito la nota y al verme en tal estado se dio cuenta de lo patética que puedo ser y decidió que no podía seguir frecuentando a una humana tan patosa e insoportable como yo. Es cierto, ya estaba haciendo juicios que no me correspondían, estaba pensando lo que él estaría pensando si me hubiese visto en tal estado, lo cual tampoco era seguro, quizá su voz también fue un sueño.

Edward POV

Acaba de regresar de aquel prado y había tantos colores que no sabía cual sería su favorito…pero al ver la rosa blanca me recordó inmediatamente a ella, su sonrisa, tan delicada como Bella. Había permanecido en mi habitación un par de horas, observando la rosa, había dado miles de vueltas al asunto. Mi familia ya sabía que ella sabía. Rosalie fue la más afectada, pero no me pudo recriminar nada, después de todo no fui yo el que reveló el secreto, o sea técnicamente sí, porque demostré mis habilidades, pero por otro lado, todo había sido plan de Tanya. Lo que le preocupaba a Rosalie era que la familia se viese obligada a separarse. No sé porque creyó eso, pero si sé de buena fuente, o sea su propia mente, que su temor más grande era perder la familia que ahora éramos. Pero mis cavilaciones no eran mi familia…esta vez eran sólo por ella…

Punto uno, con el paso del tiempo nos habíamos hecho amigos, debía agradecerle a Alice, quien me gritaba que a mi me gustaba Bella, yo bufaba resignado porque no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión a esa enana. Además, para qué perder el tiempo sobre algo que no tiene caso? O sea a mi no me gustaba, definitivamente no, para nada, era cierto, éramos amigos, pero por alguna razón la sentía algo distante, quizá su naturaleza le decía que tuviera cuidado conmigo, lo cual…sería…razonable, pero entonces porque sonreía y no se alejaba de mí? Nada tenía pies ni cabeza ANTES, porque ahora sabía con certeza que habían muchas cosas que yo desconocía de ella, además que, ¿qué cosa lo tenía cuando se trataba de Bella? Aunque acepto que el hecho de que pase todas las noches velando su sueño no hacía más que incrementar que mis hermanos me fastidiasen…que no entendían que me sentía bien en su compañía?, claro que era frustrante no escuchar sus pensamientos y quizás por eso la relación que podía tener con ella era más normal, e inesperada, siempre me sacaba de cuadro, además de sus gustos literarios y de música, simplemente adorable mientras se decide cuál es su favorito, creo que tiene favoritos y no uno solo, recuerdo que hablábamos de sus obras favoritas, y tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre Romeo…

Flashback

-Discrepo contigo, Romeo no debe de ser catalogado como la representación de la pareja ideal…

-Estas loco?? o sea es Romeo y Julieta! el idilio de amor representativo, por qué dices eso?! Además es mi personaje favorito-haciendo un lindo mohín que hicieron que despegara mis ojos de ella ya que era muy tentador abrazarla

-Pero es un tonto, comete error tras error, es tan voluble, primero quiere a una y luego está perdidamente enamorado de Julieta, luego mata a Paris, ese chico no piensa cabalmente

-estás envidioso

-qué? Por favor-soltando un suspiro para liberarme de la sorpresa que acababa de llevarme, o sea yo envidioso??

-A menos que estés tratando de decirme que tú serías un mejor ejemplo…-me dijo de forma divertida…

-quizá-definitivamente podía jugar con ella, verla enojada era adorable

-fanfarrón…eres un señor Darcy-cruzando lo brazos y mirando para el lado contrario, por lo que no contuve mi risa, rayos, últimamente solo reía con ella…pero al ver su sonrojo me recordaba que ella era humana

Fin del Flashback

Punto dos, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión, ella era humana y yo no, fin del asunto. Podríamos ser amigos lejanos, pero no!, yo y mi egoísmo la habíamos arrastrado hacia una amistad más que lejana, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y me encantaba su presencia, y si ella llegara a enterarse de lo que somos…bueno no tendría que pensar en eso porque ya lo había hecho, ella ya lo sabía y yo había regresado por ella…al parecer la cuestión no estaba tan complicada…yo ya había elegido, me quedaría cerca, ella había dicho que me consideraba un amigo, y eso es lo que sería, la protegería y cuidaría y estaría siempre a su lado, fin de la discusión.

Es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que todos han salido y el aroma de Bella me embriaga por completo, pero eso es imposible, porque ella tendría que estar aquí, ha de ser que cómo estuve todo el tiempo con ella, mi ropa ha de haber quedado con su aroma…de pronto me paró como si fuese un rayo. Por qué todos habían salido?, no lograba escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo que se debían encontrar lejos. No escuchaba nada, sólo música, Chopin "Etude op. 10-3", o Chanson de L'Adieu. Debía de ser mi equipo, sonaba tan limpio, y desbordaba tanta tristeza, demasiado sentimiento para ser una grabación…y el aroma demasiado fuerte para ser de mis recuerdos…

Baje cauteloso y vi a un ángel de cabello marrones en mi piano…era Bella, y tocaba con un ímpetu, digno de envidia…por supuesto ella no me había visto así que me quede contemplándola desde la oscuridad de las escaleras. Irónico, a ella la bañaba la calidez del sol y a mi me ocultaba la oscuridad de la sombras…de pronto la canción tomó otro rumbo y la reconocí inmediatamente…al parecer no se la sabía en su totalidad pero eso no era impedimento para que sonara hermosa…sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y empecé a tocar la mano que faltaba…

Bella se sorprendió, pero no dejo de tocar, ahora la melodía sonaba mucho mejor, era una compenetración entre ambos, tanto en el compás como en sentimiento…pero, esa no era la clase de canción que quería compartir con ella, ella debía sonreír y esta canción sólo reflejaba la tristeza de los dos…la miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos y las notas dejaron de sonar…

-Así que también has escuchado esta canción, y yo que pensé que era mi secreto.

-A qué te refieres-le respondí sorprendido…pero ahora que recordaba ella sabía de mis canciones pero no sabía que yo era el compositor…

-No sabía que tú también tocaras el piano.

-Cada día podemos descubrir cosas nuevas no crees?

-Buen punto- y río de una manera angelical e ilegal…ok Edward empieza a desechar esos pensamientos…-pero sabes…hay una canción que me gusta más, me dejas interpretártela?

-Por supuesto, el asiento es todo tuyo-estaba dispuesta a pararse pero no la deje, era un deseo infantil, pero yo quería que estuviese a mi lado, después de todo, ella había inspirado la canción.

-Por favor, quédate-vi en sus ojos sorpresa, definitivamente cada vez era más fácil ver por esas orbes color chocolate- así apreciaras más el arte- ok, lo acepto, arrogante al máximo pero no se me ocurrió que decir…por lo que empecé a tocar…

Bella POV

Todo había pasado muy rápido, y ahí estaba él, tocando para mi…la melodía de ayer…desbordaba dulzura y alegría, un gran contraste con la anterior canción. Me había encantado interpretarla con él, sentí que estábamos conectados y que las cosas pendientes no importaban en este momento de notas musicales.

De pronto un rayo de luz, el foco se prendió…EC…Edward Cullen, no había otra forma de que él se las supiera tan bien…a menos que fuese su fan pero era demasiada casualidad…

-Tu eres fan?-me miro con cara divertida, ok no lo era entonces era definitivamente- eres el compositor, cierto?

-acertaste-mientras ponía fin a la última nota…

-tocas excelente, tus canciones son unas de mis favoritas

-Y cuales son tus favoritas

-Pues un poco de todo, Chopin, Debussy, Bethoveen…eso solo en música clásica, pero bueno has de recordarlo, creo que alguna vez ya lo hemos hablado…

-Debussy…te gustan todas?

-En realidad dos, pero solo he podido intentar tocar una

-Y eso?, necesitas que te enseñe o qué?-me pregunte con aire divertido…se estaba riendo a costas de mi!

-Pues quizá, después de todo tu eres el compositor asi que me quito mi inexistente sombrero.

Ambos reímos y él empezó a tocar una canción muy familiar… ''Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun", la de Debussy que no podía tocar porque era de a dos, aunque después de haber visto a Edward, podría decir que quizá él sí era capaz de tocarla solo. Pero no fue así…sino que me invito a tocar con él…acepte gustosa y mientras las notas corrían nos pusimos a charlar…

-Así que no te vas…

-Pues no…no después de encontrara a mi compañera de duetos de piano!-me expresó pretendiendo haber hecho su mayor descubrimiento…sonreía de manera radiante y yo sólo me hallaba perdida en sus ojos…pero era por amistad, mera e inofensiva amistad…

-Pues me parece muy bien…

Había quedado un silencio, excluyendo a la melodía cuando me hablo de nuevo como quien no quiere la cosa…

-Feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias-le dije un poco ruborizada-ya que habíamos dejado las teclas- te lo ha dicho Alice?

-Pues no, de hecho me lo dijiste tú.

-yo? no recuerdo habértelo dicho, en realidad lo había olvidado, sino hubiera sido por la alarma del celular…-le dije algo apenada, que horror conmigo! Pero no sé qué pasó que Edward cambió su buen humor por una algo ansiosa y nerviosa…se veía gracioso, parecía un niño que había hecho algo malo…

Edward POV

-Yo y mi boca…dónde está el vampiro listo que no pasa por estas circunstancias? Si pues dónde estaba…con Bella era todo tan diferente, podía jugar y el señor "no se equivoca" desaparecía…y ahora qué explicación le daría, qué ayer había dormido en su dormitorio y la había escuchado decir "_Tan rápido y tendré 18 años…parece que fue ayer cuando le dije a mi madre que no quería la bici sino los patines para el 13 de setiembre"_

Pero supongo que mentir no era una salida…y bueno era hora de hablar un poco sobre los hechos recientes…así que la guié al sofá y empecé…

-Bueno ayer, lo dijiste soñando…-vi como se ruborizaba y abría los ojos como platos…-bueno no creas que soy un pervertido ni nada pero quería asegurarme que estarías bien así que me quede…lo puedes ver como si hubiese sido la niñera o tu madre, no lo veas de manera tan tétrica como que un vampiro cuido tus sueños o bueno-comprobado, estaba hecho un lío…y estaba hablando tonterías a mil por hora…y ella simplemente se empezó a reír…

-No te preocupes…pero eso me lleva a que lo de ayer si fue real…por lo que deduzco tú dejaste esa nota…y me viste en el bosque-lo último lo soltó como un susurro, parecía apenada

-Pues sí, fui yo…me alegro haber regresado antes…y además…me alegro que lloraras

-Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado…

-Espero no me malinterpretes!, es que

-Me repetirás que me lo dijiste?

-No Bella, estaba por explicarte por qué era positivo-la curiosidad estaba en sus ojos…

-mmm, dispara

-Haber…yo no sé qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza…pero sé que no todo está bien cómo pareces aparentarlo-se sorprendió ante mi comentario, había dado en el clavo

Bella se tensó un poco pero tomo un poco de aire y suspiro resignada

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta…soy muy descuidada, disculpa

-No te disculpes, pero no sabes cuanto me alegro que llorases…sentía que te romperías en pedacitos y tenía miedo que de ser así no podría reunir todos los pedazos…

-Lamento haberte preocupado

-Deja de disculparte…en este caso disculpa por haberme quedado en tu cuarto sin avisar, pero te juro que no hice nada pervertido-no sé porqué me empañaba en decirle eso, quizá…era quitarle esa tristeza reflejada por sus ojos…-no sé qué podría hacer yo para ayudarte, pero soy bueno escuchando y si algún día necesitas ayuda yo

Sonrió de una manera tan inocente que desvié mi mirada porque en ese momento quería abrazarla, simple deseo de protección, nada más, no podía ser otra cosa, no debía ser otra cosa, cuando sentí que algo cálido se pegaba a mi pecho…ella me había abrazado sin previo aviso

-Gracias por lo de ayer…-me miró con ojos radiantes- necesitaba desahogarme y no permitiste que me cayera…has hecho bastante por mi, aunque puede que te tome la palabra-mientras reía y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro, me apresuré a limpiarlas mientras Bella se sonrojaba cada vez más y su corazón latía más rápido…Si bien era cierto no había entendido mucho lo que me quiso con lo de caer, yo estaba en mi burbuja con Bella…pero su aroma me llegó de golpe y me tensé, menos mal no fue tan notorio.

Ella se levantó al oír el sonido de los carros, mi familia había vuelto y con ella muchas bolsas…y un pensamiento de "distráela 1 minuto" pero que haría?, tenía tanto que platicar y ahora me había quedado en blanco por la proximidad que habíamos tenida hace un momento…en eso Emmett llegó y le empezó a comentar el juego nuevo de la computadora mientras un pensamiento suyo me devolvió a la realidad "_Ed, será mejor que te muevas, pareces estatua con cara de idiota_", escuche risas…y a mi madre "_está sonriendo_". Volteé y vi mi rostro reflejado en un espejo…estaba sonriendo así que dirigí mi mirada a la fuente de tal hazaña para verla conversando animadamente con Emmett y chocamos miradas, ella se sonrojo y la sensación de proximidad se hizo presente, quizás era hora de explicarle mi pequeño problema con ella, pero no ahora y no aquí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 9**

Entramos a velocidad vampírica, Emmett la estaba entreteniendo de manera impecable, mientras que Edward seguía parado con mirada perdida y rostro sonriente…

Carlisle se sentó en la sala, para no levantar sospechas, mientras Rosalie y Esme decoraban el comedor…sabía que Bella se quedaría hiperventilando de la emoción pero que luego se la pasaría muy bien…además las sorpresas no son dañinas y menos para una persona que las organiza pero que nunca espera nada a cambio…

Y yo, pues yo estaba terminando de poner los bocaditos y la torta…mientras Jasper acomodaba en la puerta algo que ambientara a Bella…ok ok, llamase pica pica que caería encima de ella cuando traspasara la puerta, de lo cual había un 99 , todo dependía de Edward…mi querido hermano indeciso, gracias a él Jasper enviaba olas de amor a todos y a pesar de eso ni Edward ni Bella se querían dar cuenta de su dulce realidad…al parecer tomarían el camino largo y después de la charla con mi esposo había entendido que "el río tendría que seguir su curso" claro que con un poco de mis ayudas, sino tendría que esperar unos meses para tenerla como mi hermana…en fin, ya está todo listo…3…2…1

-Bellaa!!

Como supuse, o mejor dicho vi, Bella entraría a la cocina a toda prisa, estaba por abrir la puerta pero retrocedió para llamar a Edward, quien se había quedado mirando el jardín, así que Emmett entraría primero y la sorpresa se arruinaría, no eso no podía pasar!! menos mal tenía mis visiones

_Edward, más te vale q cruces esa puerta con Bella antes que Emmett o te olvidarás de tu volvo._

Ante mi pequeña advertencia, Edward despertó de su ensimismamiento antes de que Bella lo pudiese llamar, se apresuro y le abrió la puerta y toda la pica pica les cayó a ambos…la cara de Bella era de asombro y lo primero que dijo fue auch…

Al parecer había querido dar otro paso y había resbalado con la pica pica y Edward la había sujetado de la cintura…pero Emmett, al tratar de entrar uso mucha fuerza…haciendo que Edward perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo. El cuadro era muy gracioso, Edward sentado en el suelo riendo y Bella casi encima de él con el cabello todo alborotado, ambos llenos de pica pica…

Emmett logró entrar y se unió a nosotros en carcajadas, la verdad es que no habíamos visto a Edward caer en toda nuestra vida y para ser la primera vez no estaba mal.

Bella se paro lo más rápido posible al notar la cercanía entre ambos…parecía un tomate, si le pudiera leer la mente!!pero eso sí, podía ver su rostro y mostraba sorpresa…al ver todo el salón decorado con un gran cartel de "Feliz cumpleaños".

-Wow…esto no estaba aquí…no debieron yo no sé que decir…yo

-Fue idea de Alice, porque nadie más sabía que era tu cumpleaños…a mi parecer son fechas que no deberías olvidar Bella-dijo Carlisle con una voz sumamente comprensiva

Bella se ruborizo y noté algo de tristeza en sus ojos…pero estaba segura que mi hermano cambiaría eso…

Bella Pov

Me había quedado sin palabras, no había recibido un cumpleaños sorpresa desde que mis padres estaban juntos, cuando yo tenía 8 años, generalmente cada vez que un amigo o amiga cumplía años, me encargaba de hacer algo para sorprenderlos…y sus regalos no solo los envolvía sino que llenaba la caja de caramelos y adentro ponía el regalo…lo sé, quizá es mucho pero me gustaba hacer sentir especiales en su día a mis amigos aunque a ellos no se les ocurriera lo mismo conmigo…los años habían pasado de manera tan monótona que este año había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños. Patético?triste?, bueno era algo que tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano ya que había tomado el camino de la soledad, así que no tendría que sorprenderme tanto…pero mis recientes amigos habían hecho un cumpleaños sorpresa para mi! A la que no conocían ni 1 año, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos estaban ahí, deseándome feliz cumpleaños…eran personas magnificas, bueno vampiros, encima vampiros!!han de tener cosas mucho mas importantes y sin embargo están aquí deseándome un feliz cumpleaños…Carlisle tenía razón quizá era hora de cambiar algunas cosas, pero vaya que serían bastantes, la pregunta es ¿Lo lograría?, de pronto volteé y encontré a Edward, seguía riendo como si de un niño se tratase, mientras que Emmett le ponía pica a pica a Rosalie…no pude evitar la salida de unas lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de alegría…

Nos sentamos y Alice empezó a pasarme regalos, los cuales estaban forrados de diferentes colores y diseños

-No se hubieran molestado, es suficiente con que me feliciten

-Nada de eso Bella! Ábrelos!!-dando saltitos por todos lados, mientras que Jasper solo sonreía ampliamente

Carlisle y Esme me regalaron boletos vip para un concierto…el cual aún no salía anunciado…pero sería pronto, para vísperas de navidad…oh por dios! Lifehouse, Coldplay y Blue October harían una presentación juntos en Seatle…y los boletos eran en la tercera fila, donde se podían apreciar a los cantantes sin doblarse el cuello…dos entradas…

-wow…muchas gracias!-no podía negarme porque Alice ya me estaba diciendo que no con la cabeza, así que decidí disfrutar mi cumpleaños…

-Ahora es nuestro turno!!-dijo Emmett entregándome una caja, al abrirla encontré una hermosa cartera de cuero negra…tenía un pequeño "Jack" el señor del Halloween…pero la sentí algo pesada, vi la cara de orgullo de Emmett y la abrí…adentro encontré un mando para nintendo…color violeta pálido, en la parte superior estaba inscrita la palabra "Bella"

-Pues supuse que pasarías más tiempo con nosotros así que tienes tu propio mando para jugar!-guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias a ambos-supuse que la cartera era de parte de Rosalie…

-Ahora mi turno!!es mío y de Jasper

Alice me tendió una caja pequeña….al abrirla me lleve otra sorpresa…estaba llena de chocolates con un cd adentro…

-Espero te guste, el cd, ya has de saber quien es…es una compilación de todas sus canciones

La abrace muy fuerte, era la primera vez que recibía algo así…encima mis chocolates preferidos

-Gracias!!, a todos-mire a cada uno y vi a Edward pensativo…de pronto Alice le dijo

-Hermanito no te molestes conmigo…además tú ya sabes que darle…

Me sorprendió su comentario…y Edward nomás se abochornó un poco.

Me vieron comer pastel, porque ellos, bueno no comían…charlamos un poco y terminamos jugando videojuegos. Definitivamente había sido un magnífico cumpleaños, no volvería a olvidar la fecha, no sí podía ser tan feliz como lo era en este momento.

Cayó la noche y decidimos que era hora de irme, me despedí de todos ellos, muy agradecida y feliz…tanto que no me di cuenta que había salido con Edward cogida de la mano…al darme cuenta el rubor no tardó en hacerse presente y él se llevo esa mano al cabello, noté que estaba algo apenado…pero vamos sólo somos amigos…

Me abrió la puerta y puso algo de música

-Gracias por este día, tu familia ha sido maravillosa…

-Me alegro que estés contenta…y ahora vamos con la ultima parte que aún no termina tu cumpleaños!

Me sorprendí porque pensé que nos dirigíamos a mi casa, pero estábamos rumbo a Port Angels

-Este a dónde vamos?

-Bueno aún no cenas…y creo que es hora de comer-mirándome con ojos abrasadores…así que decidí jugar un poco

-Pues yo no sepo nada bien…

Edward se tensó un poco y dio un gran suspiro riéndose…

-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que puedes saber…

-Ah?!

-Bueno dejaremos esa charla para otro día…

-Así que me cambias el tema…no me parece

-Pues a cambio te doy carta blanca para que me hagas todas las preguntas que tengas…

-preguntas…

-Sobre mi familia y yo…supongo que has de tener algunas

-lo admito, así que carta blanca…

-seep

No tardamos en llegar a un restaurante italiano…como siempre, Edward me abrió la puerta, no habían muchas personas y la que nos guió a la mesa se comía a Edward con los ojos…que descaro, ya estando sentados pedí unos ravioles y Edward dos cokes…

-Y bien…

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso

-Hacer qué?

-Deslumbrar a las personas

Edward se rió bajo y yo no pude evitar hacer un puchero…para luego unirme a sus risas…

-Causo efecto en ti?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa peor con viva curiosidad

-Mmm…la verdad la verdad…si-deje caer mi cabeza en señal de que me rendía, infantil? bueno que mas daba, había decidido cambiar, y para eso tendría que hacer lo que realmente quisiera sin cohibirme tanto por lo que las demás personas pensaran…

Acto seguido, Edward siguió riendo…este día había estado lleno de risas

-Bueno basta de reírse a mi costa, ahora empecemos!

-ok ok

La aventada de la mesera trajo el pedido además de hacerle un par de ojitos a Edward…quien por supuesto no le hizo caso

Vinieron preguntas tontas…como los ataúdes, el sol, las cruces, el ajos…en realidad no habían muchas dudas después de ver su casa…fue una cena entretenida porque en vez de ofenderse por mis preguntas él hacía mas sarcasmos sobre aquellos detalles.

Terminé y salimos…el camino fue algo silencioso pero no por eso incómodo…bajé y él conmigo…

-Me quieres hacer un favor

-Dime

-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 5

-pero…

-si?!

-Ok ok

1

2

3

4

5

En estos 5 segundos sentí que la brisa era más fuerte y cuando abrí los ojos Edward estaba en la misma posición que antes, ocultando su brazo…

-Alice pudo comprar regalos pero no me dio tiempo a mi…así que bueno, espero te guste…Feliz Cumpleaños

Me entregó una hermosa rosa blanca con un lazo azul

-es…hermosa…

-Me alegro que te gustara…y bueno yo-algo nervioso-vengo por ti mañana, como siempre-dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida

Se metió a su volvo y me di cuenta que era la flor más bonita que había visto, sin duda _es mi favorita_…

Edward Pov

Salí con paso humano para no perderme la esencia de Bella…y logre escuchar que aquella era su favorita, sonreí ampliamente, había logrado mi cometido número uno: hacerla feliz. Era reconfortante compartir el día con Bella, me había aceptado sin chistar, era increíble y este día había sido realmente especial, aunque estaba el detalle de su sangre, la cual me era atrayente en sumo grado, el problema era cómo decírselo sin asustarla; sin embargo me percate de un terrible olor a perro a los alrededores…pero por qué no lo sentí en la casa de Bella? Tendría que hablar con Alice…

Bella POV

Edward se fue y yo entré a mi casa…encontré a Charlie sentado con otra persona que no reconocí en un primer momento…coloqué la rosa junto a la amarilla…que por cierto no sabía quién la había dejado…cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban…

-Feliz Cumpleaños!!

-Jake?

-Estaba por irme y has llegado justo a tiempo, te gustó mi regalo?

-Cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños?

-Charlie

-Ok, gracias-de qué regalo me habla?  
-Veo que no fui el único que te regalo una rosa

Me ruborice al pensar en la rosa de Edward pero tenía que mantener compostura, así que había sido Jake. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Jacob se fue porque era tarde, no sin antes hablarme de las clases de manejo del próximo fin de semana y de hacerme una pregunta que no tenía lugar…

Cuál era tu película favorita cuando eras niña, la que para ti tenga un musical que exprese mucho…

No era difícil la pregunta

-La princesa encantada, con la canción de "Por más que para siempre…"-le respondí

Jake no cabía en la felicidad y me volvió a abrazar, además de dejar escapar la frase "Lo sabía"y un _nos vemos el sábado_. Todo esto era muy raro, preguntar mi película favorita de niña? o sea no tenía sentido…pero bueno no me preocuparía por esas cosas ahora, sus razones tendría…

Subí, después de darle las buenas noches a Charlie, tome una ducha caliente y a mi cabeza venían imágenes de este día…de los Cullen, sobretodo de uno en especial…de cabello cobrizo que me había dado una rosa blanca…el sólo pensar en él hacía que aumentaran los latidos de mi corazón…espera…tonterías, es sólo la emoción del día Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse, no estás enamorada, no te preocupes!

Subí, las rosas, la amarilla la deje en el comedor y la blanca con el lazo azul la puse en mi velador…era realmente hermosa…saqué mi libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y cayo inmediatamente, porque me quede dormida al instante, pensando en mis amigos, los vampiros.

Dio Lunes y regresé rápidamente a mi casa, para luego volver a la casa de Bella, ok, me podrán tildar de lo que quieran pero tenía un extraño sentimiento hacia Bella que hacía que la quisiera proteger y cuidar en todo momento, quizá porque se trataba de una frágil humana, eso debía de ser; por eso antes de media noche ya estaba sentado en la mecedora, velando por los sueños de Bella y escuchándola hablar, era muy graciosa, al parecer le había gustado mucho el cumpleaños y sobretodo la rosa blanca…esto sólo causo que yo sonriera más, pero obviamente no bailaría el baile de la victoria de Emmett.

Lamentablemente, Alice no sabía nada del olor a perros, pero sí que el futuro de Bella había desaparecido por algunos minutos…todo era muy raro y logré divisar a Emmett ceñudo, mientras seguía con sus juegos…y su mente, pues en la carrera que le ganaba a Jasper…volví y la encontré lista, se despidió de su padre y subió automáticamente al carro.

El camino fue parecido a los anteriores, había música, nada de silencios incómodos y yo atacándola con miles de preguntas, desde su color favorito hasta la última película que había visto, quizá más tarde empezaría con las preguntas serias, la única diferencia era que ella sabía que no era humano. Pensé que con que respondiera algunas de mis preguntas bastaría para saciar mi curiosidad pero no. Cada vez que preguntaba algo necesitaba preguntar más y saber cada vez más de ella, haciéndoseme incomprensible como una persona como Bella podía haber llorado tanto como ese día en el bosque…

Debido a que la naturaleza seguramente me odiaba, era un día con muchas brisas y varias veces el aroma de Bella me había golpeado, no se compara el efecto que tuvo en mí la primera vez, mi teoría, quizá había estado tanto tiempo con ella que estaba acostumbrándome y auto controlando más a mi mounstro interior, aunque me acostumbraría más rápido si estuviera a su lado siempre…sólo para su protección nada más Edward Cullen. Lo que me recordaba que ella no sabía eso y me miraba con ojos de sorpresa y tristes cuando giraba mi rostro hacia otra dirección. Si quería evitar malos entendidos debía hablar con ella sobre eso, así que saliendo de clases, que por cierto, fueron algo abrumadoras ya que sus "amigos", que ya habían obtenido el perdón de Jessica y Lauren, seguían a todas partes, para mostrarle sus disculpas, a Bella por el comportamiento de las chicas, que lastimosamente aún no eran sus enamoradas.

-Y qué planes para el sábado-mientras subíamos a mi volvo

-Pues se supone que iré a la Push a practicar lo del manejo…oye pero eres un vago, recién estamos lunes y ya estás pensando en el sábado, espera que te escuche Esme

-Jajajaja, las clases a veces resultan algo…repetidas?

-Lo dice alguien que supongo ha asistido varias veces?

-Pues sí…

-Cuántos años tienes?

-17- le respondí con una sonrisa, algo nervioso, quizá se vería turbada por mi edad real

-Hace cuánto que tienes 17…

-Hace mucho

-No me parece que yo te haya estado respondiendo y tú no me puedas decir tu edad…no te diré viejo, lo prometo!

-ay Bella, ok ok te lo diré algún día, pero hoy no porque yo estoy haciendo las preguntas

-tramposo…hasta cuando piensa interrogarme sr. Cullen?-frunciendo las cejas de manera infantil y tierna…me pregunto de cuando acá yo usaba esas palabras, como me había quedado callado, pensando desde cuando tenía palabras nuevas en mi vocabulario, Bella me interrumpió

-bueno, y tú que planes para el fin de semana?

-Bueno quería ir en una especie de excursión…

-A cazar?

-No exactamente, en realidad te iba a mostrar porqué no podemos mostrarnos al sol y vivir en Florida-me miro con cara pensaitiva- no es que no querramos conocer a mickey, ese ratón es el favorito de Emmett

-jajajaja, suena interesante –miró disgustada al camino-Te parece el domingo? Porque el sábado ya quede con Jake –con una voz que difícilmente podría decirle que no…humana manipuladora!

-Bueno no me queda de otra, además creo que el domingo saldrá un sol radiante

-Ahora metereologo te crees?

-Solo tengo una hermana que ve el futuro, lo cual es algo parecido

Aparque en la casa de Bella y ella se quedó como petrificada…había otro auto…

-Mi madre

-estás bien?

-esto…no lo sé-lanzando un gran suspiro y una sonrisa triste-gracias Edward, supongo que mañana nos vemos, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal

-entonces hasta mañana Bella…y Bella?

-dime

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, basta con que me timbres y estaré aquí

Noté el sonrojo de Bella y entendí lo que había dicho…demonios

-o sea ya sabes, soy tu amigo y bueno yo-palabras más atropelladas…Edward Cullen, estás haciendo el ridículo

-tengo tu número?

-buena pregunta

-Te conozco hace 2 meses y aún no tengo tu número, imperdonable-me dijo riéndose y sacando su celular, luego entró y yo fui a mi casa a dejar el volvo…

Bella POV

Realmente era agradable estar con Edward, más que agradable y me invitaba a que depositase mi confianza en él…lo merecía? Ni idea, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarme a una enfurecida Reneé a la cual había colgado hace poco…

-Hola mamá

-Buenas tardes Isabella-mala señal aún estaba molesta

Me fui a mi cuarto, me puse ropa cómoda, debía hacer mis tareas, pero si no hablaba más con ella sería peor así que a la guerra…

-Me has sorprendido, no sabía que vendrías.

-A mi también me han sorprendido algunas cosas últimamente…como que me colgaras el teléfono y no me llamaras para disculparte

-mira mamá, yo no quiero discutir pero

-pero nada Isabella, que te has creído? Que puedes venir y faltarme el respeto, te recuerdo que soy tu madre

-Acepto que estuvo mal que te colgara pero estaba muy enojada, no me parece justo que elijas por mi, tu de frente me inscribiste y ni me preguntaste, además de menos preciar mi lectura.

-No me vengas con esas cosas, sabes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, pero sabes, si quieres ya no me meteré en tus asuntos, es más no hay necesidad de que me llames

-Mamá no se trata de eso…se trata de que has de respetar mis gustos, a algunas personas les gusta leer el periódico, a otros historia, a mi literatura

-Pero sólo te creas fantasías y olvidas de vivir tu realidad, mírate, no puedes vivir en una fantasía toda tu vida, no aparecerá el príncipe azul

-yo no discutiré más sobre este tema, porque no me entiendes, es por gusto que me trate de explicar

Me retire de la habitación y luego escuche que la puerta se cerraba, quizá iría a hablar con Charlie para decirle mi comportamiento fuera de lugar y demás cosas, pero últimamente ya no me importaba, porque no podía ser la niña buena que obedece al pie de la letra a sus padres…lo que me recordaba que no sabía que hacer con mis estudios, con el dichoso club y con mi madre…ella era tan voluble

Me eche en mi cama a ver el techo y vi mi celular sería cierto que vendría? Pero bueno seguro estaba ocupado, para qué interrumpirlo…decidí levantarme y hacer mis tareas, mañana sería otro día…sentí una suave brisa y me pareció ver que algo se movía en la calle…imposible Bella, estás muy cansada.

Alice POV

La mamá de Bella llegaba y esto era un catalizador, quizá no faltaba mucho para que Bella dejara de tener tristeza y soledad.

Hola!!como los dias pasan, mis vacaciones se van acortando y me gustaria terminarlo antes de empezar clases, por eso publicare mas seguido aunque sean algo más cortos, de todas formas me gustaria recibir sus opiniones para saber si voy bnXD!, Gracias bellencullens y suzu-mfn y a todas las personas que siguen leyendo la historia. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto!

Rudby


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 10**

Alice POV

La mamá de Bella llegaba y esto era un catalizador, quizá no faltaba mucho para que Bella dejara de tener tristeza y soledad.

-Alice?, cariño estás bien?

-sí, todo bien, pero no entiendo porque la felicidad ha de venir acompañada de cierta tristeza…por qué no puede ser completa?

-quizá para hacerla más emocionante, y darte ganas de seguir intentando llegar a la meta, quién sabe…

Las respuestas de Jazzy eran siempre reconfortantes…me senté con él en la sala, con el televisor prendido, aunque no lo veíamos…sólo estabamos el uno al otro dandonos conforte…y pensar que hace mucho estaba en mi etapa dark, nunca dejare de agradecer a mis visiones, sin ellas no sería lo que soy…

-un duendecillo molesto y manipulador…

-oye!no soy manipuladora!!Jasper, dile a Edward que se equivoca!

Jazz sólo se río y los tres salimos, Edward iría por Bella…Esme y Carlisle se estaban acostumbrado al nuevo Edward, es decir uno más sociable, con más risa y un brillo especial en los ojos, menos gruñón y sobreprotector…claro que le faltaba admitir una cosa, y es que la relación con Bella no era solo amistad, pero más testarudo que mejor que se de cuenta y después le diré "te lo dije".

Los días seguían pasando y estaba feliz por el rumbo que nuestras vidas habían tomado, era Jueves, faltaba poco para el día domingo…y estaba segura que algunas cosas cambiarían…pero había algo que me preocupaba…el olor a chuchos…la verdad es que estaba desactualizada en cuanto a ese tipo de olor pero al parecer mi otro hermano, era raro verlo en Emmett, pero al parecer le había tomado mucho cariño a Bella y quería cerciorarse de que no le pasara nada y como Edward andaba tan distraído no había notado que Emmett estaba por dar con la respuesta…3, 2, 1

-Licántropos!!-exclame un eufórico Emmett

-Así que por ellos me has cambiado Emmett?-gritó una furiosa Rosalie, la verdad es que en estos días la había descuidado y eso era un craso error, Jasper salía de la habitación cada vez que Rosalie entraba, pues no quería ponerse iracundo ni lanzar ondas fúricas…

-Rosie, ya te dije que no es así, pero cuando Edward describió el extraño olor me recordó a cuando iba de caza…y he dado, son licántropos Edward

-Eso es imposible y descabellado, no nos hemos topado con perros desde hace años…

-Temo que es Emmett tiene razón, recordemos que hace poco la Push fue rehabitada-expreso Carlisle, quien acaba de entrar a la casa

De pronto todos estábamos reunidos en el comedor

-No sé cómo no lo pensé antes…-dijo Edward, colocando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz

-Eso es fácil, apuesto a que si pudieses leer tu mente leería, Bella, Bella y más Bella

-Emmett-gruño Edward algo avergonzado…en realidad era muy cómico ver a Edward en esa situación, Emmett estaba en su salsa haciéndole tantas bromas…

-Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué percibí su olor alrededor de la casa de Bella

Edward POV

Es verdad, últimamente andaba distraído que había olvidado el olor insoportable y ahora sabía que eran licántropos…lo raro es que antes no lo hubiese sentido y que fuera a los alrededores de la casa de Bella, por qué precisamente ella? Imán para problemas? primero se topa con vampiros y ahora licántropos? Acaso ella lo sabría y no me lo había dicho?, demasiadas preguntas…ella estaba recibiendo clases del tal Jake, en la Push…quizás los sabia y mantenía guardado su secreto

-No tomes ninguna decisión apresurada Edward-exclamo Alice…me había visto yéndome a Denali

Lo acepto estaba algo ofuscado, porque era la primera vez que me preocupaba por una humana y me sentía traicionado al pensar que ella me había ocultado que su instructor era un sucio chucho…

-Ella no lo sabe

-Cómo puedes asegurar eso?

-Edward, no seas ridículo-señalando a su cabeza, ok lo había visto, había visto que le montaba una pequeña escena preguntandóle a Bella sobre licántropos y ella solo se reía de que hablara de mas mitos ok debía tranquilizarme

-Su instructor no es uno de ellos aún-pronuncio Jasper

-Como aseguras eso

-Por su olor…

Alce las cejas de manera significativa, no entendía que es lo que decía Jasper…

-Me lo encontré de casualidad, cuando Alice y yo salimos a hacer compras, se llama Jacob Black, no percibí agresividad y menos ese olor…pero si más no recuerdo…

-Ha de ser pariente de Ephraim Black!!entonces no tardara en convertirse-expreso Emmett con emoción, al parecer se estaba luciendo con sus descubrimientos y Rosalie se regodeaba del orgullo y me miro fijamente

"_No eres el único que hace su tarea Edward"_

Rosalie era rara, al parecer Bella le caía muy bien, pero trataba de ocultarlo, en fin era Rosalie. Ahora el punto era que Jacob se convertiría en un licántropo, ser peligroso para Bella…por la inestabilidad emocional que puede tener un licántropo recién convertido…

Bella Pov

Los días habían pasado y yo no había mencionado nada sobre mi madre, quien había vuelto a Jacksonville…como si nunca hubiese venido. Al mirar a Edward, lo veía tan perfecto que no era justo que el escuchara mis lamentos infantiles además que a veces cuando nos encontrábamos mas cerca, lo que nunca llegaba a un abrazo de amistad…ojo amistad! Miraba para otro lado, empezaba a creer que le era molesto que yo supiera su secreto. Para su alivio y mi inquietud, solo compartíamos la clase de Biología y nos veíamos en el almuerzo, además de dejarme en mi casa. No sabia que es lo que Edward pensaba sobre la situación pero guardaba la esperanza que se sintiera al menos un poco como yo, que era feliz porque como ya he dicho, con el podía ser yo misma.

Alguna vez, una amiga me dijo que si los chicos no se acercaban mucho a mi, era porque intimidaba, lo cual era gracioso, una persona flacucha como yo intimidar?...a lo que mi amiga dijo que no por el aspecto sino por la forma de responder, quizá con algunos sarcasmos de mi parte. Claro eso fue en el colegio, en la universidad intente ser mas accesible y quizás por eso no me abrazan muy a menudo…y he de reconocer que en el que me he sentido protegida, ha sido el que Edward me dio en el bosque…lo que me recuerda que eso fue totalmente vergonzoso…En esta semana nos habían dejado un experimento en Biología, y eran de a dos, por razones obvias para mi Edward me pidió que fuese su compañera…supongo que era mejor hacerlo con alguien que te conocía mas que los demás…lo cual me hacia sentir especial, estúpidamente especial.

Era viernes y todo paso normal…esta semana había sido relajada, porque la próxima estaría llena de trabajos, de latín, literatura, miles de ejercicios para trigonometría y el proyecto para Biología.

Cuando llegue a casa, encontre a Billy…

-Hola!Charlie aun no ha llegado

-Lo sé, quería hablar contigo

Raro, que quiera hablar conmigo, con la justa intercambiamos saludos

-Pues adelante…

-No es necesario, será corto, y Sam me espera- recién me percate que había otro auto, con uno de los chicos de la playa de aquella vez

- como quieras

-Por tu bien, aléjate de los Cullen, no son lo que parecen…

-Gracias, pero creo que estoy grandecita como para saber elegir mis amistades-respondí algo saltona, porque la amistad con los Cullen era lo mejor que me había pasado en Forks

-Corres peligro con ellos…pero acaso lo sabes? sabes realmente a que te enfrentas?

Me quede en silencio, no supe que decirle, Sam bajo para ayudarlo a subir pues Billy era minusválido…

-Por tu bien espero estar equivocado, creéme que Charlie estaría triste si te metes en aprietos, así que aléjate de ellos…malditos fríos-lo ultimo lo mascullo bajo, pero lo pude oír…esa palabra no me era familiar pero me dio escalofríos

El carro se alejó y yo entre a casa…la rosa amarilla estaba marchita, los bordes de los pétalos oscuros, la bote y subí a mi habitación…prendí el ordenador, ningún mensaje nuevo de mi madre…suspire resignada, en algún momento tendríamos que estar de nuevo bien, cierto?...últimamente las cosas entre ambas no iba bien y extrañaba a mi amiga, porque siempre había sido así, Reneé solía ser más mi amiga que mi madre, pero desde que entre a la universidad ella se tomo en serio su rol de madre y dictadora.

De pronto sonó el teléfono…

-Aló?

-Bella

-Jake que tal?

-no muy bien…

-qué pasa?

-creo que estoy con fiebre, lo cual entorpece todo…supongo que no podré enseñarte mañana…

-no te preocupes, practicare con mi monovolumen y tratare de no chocarlo

-bien…justo tenia que decirte algo importante

-qué es?

-no por teléfono boba

-como quieras

-entonces te estoy llamando después de que me cure…no sé porque Billy se empeña en mantenerme cautivo, es un simple resfrió…pero en fin…Bella

-dime

-Sirius sigue siendo mi estrella favorita

La línea se corto…y sentí un vértigo en el estómago…sirius…

_**Flashback**_

_Ella dice:_

Así que iré a ver las estrellas!! estoy super emocionada! pasaremos la noche al aire libree!

_Él dice:_

Cuidado te caigas por un barranco :D

_Ella dice:_

Muy gracioso, estás envidioso porque yo voy tu no!…pero nada de lo que digas disminuirá mi emoción….estrellas!!

_Él dice:_

Cuanta emoción…no te olvides de ver a Orión

_Ella dice:_

El que tiene las tres marías?

_Él dice:_

Ese mismo, las tres forman su cinturón, y 4 estrellas brillantes su cuerpo: Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix y Mintaka

_Ella dice:_

Una de ellas tiene mi nombre jajaja

_Él dice:_

Dudo que te llames Betelgeuse, cuándo me lo piensas decir?

_Ella dice:_

Bueno yo…

_Él dice:_

No importa…sólo recuerda ver a sirius

_Ella dice:_

Sirius?

_Él dice:_

Mi estrella favorita después de ti

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los recuerdos empezaban a aturdirme…por qué me había dicho eso…?

Coloque el cd que Alice me había regalado…la música era relajante, como una ducha caliente…subí el volumen y me quede dormida, total, al día siguiente no tendría que levantarme temprano y tendría el suficiente tiempo para hacer las tareas…

Llegó el sábado…tenía tantas tareas que decidi hacerlas a un lado, de vez en cuando venía mi "yo" irresponsable. Decidí sacar mis pinturas y pintar el paisaje detrás de mi casa. Las horas pasaron y mi paisaje salió bien?...bueno los trazos eran irregulares y había una atmósfera triste…había tratado de mantener la calma pero el nombre de la estrella…si quiera que lo mencionara Jake me hacía relacionar las cosas involuntariamente…Jake venía de Chicago, no tenía madre, por lo que podría suponer que había fallecido, Bella deja de pensar cosas tan sórdidas, en realidad esperaba que la madre de aquel que había sido mi apoyo siguiera con vida y no se hubiera dejado vencer por la enfermedad.

De pronto escuche un ruido…como un proyectil…y una pelota de futbol americano cayó cerca de donde estaba sentada terminando el dibujo…

-Pero qué es lo que pasa…¡?-grite algo exaltada, porque esa cosa pudo caerme encima

-Lo siento Bella, estaba jugando con Jasper y me emocione al tirarla…-me dijo Emmett, quien acababa de hacer su aparición

-Emmett?, pero si mi casa esta alejada a la tuya!

-En realidad jugabamos algo cerca…no pensamos en que pasaría esto…-dijo Jasper, quien venía con una sonrisa algo apenada…

-No hay probelma, bueno no me ha caído encima así que no ha pasado nada…-les dije mientras volvía a mi asiento

Ambos vampiros se acercaron y vieron mi pintura…había olvdiado que estaba pintando, así que me pare para taparal, pero ya era muy tarde

-Pues no hay nada q decir, no solo eres buena en los estudios, tambien pintas…

Me ruborice por su comentario…

-No está terminada

-Vamos Bella no seas modesta…aunque sabes…ver tu pintura y no me lo tomes a mal, me pone algo triste…pero

-…pero esa iluminación que le has dado por el lado derecho me hace pensar en la esperanza

Wow estos dos chicos habían descifrado mis sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con sólo ver la pintura…Jasper me sonrió como diciéndome que todo estaría bien y Emmett de forma divertida, mientras hacía poses extrañas

-Sabes, podrías retratarme! será todo un éxito!

De pronto sentí una suave brisa…

-De qué están hablando chicos, que es lo que…

El personaje dejo de hablar, se quedo plantado a metros míos…al parecer no pensaba encontrarme aquí

Jasper POV

Estar con estos dos juntos era una agonía…por su parte, ella tenía un velo de tristeza y soledad y cuando llegaba mi hermano parecía superar eso…y él…bueno es Edward, el chico maduro de la familia…claro claro, porque no lo han visto enamorado y ahora estaba confundido, tenía temor de ser traicionado por Bella y claro, como Alice me previno a mi y a Emmett, cuando la encontramos en el jardín bloqueamos nuestra mente para que Edward nos siguiera sin saber que Bella estaba con nosotros…le dije a Allie que sería inútil, pues sentiría su aroma pero ella insistió, al parecer Edward Cullen estaba totalmente distraído y cómo últimamente dormía afuera…fue cuando percibí su aroma proviniendo de otro lugar…el cuarto de Bella

_Así que aquí es dónde has estado todas las noches_…-le dije mentalmente

Yo comprendía en algo a Edward, por lo que decidí ocultar mi descubrimiento pero claro, no contábamos con Emmett

-Edward! eres un pigin hermano

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron más de lo común mientras que con ágil movimiento le hizo una llave a Emmett que le impidió seguir hablando

-Pero que le haces Edward!

Ok nos habíamos olvidado de Bella, quien miraba con terror lo que Edward hacía

Emmett se reía en el suelo, lo que tranquilizo a Bella, sumado a que le enviaba constantes olas de tranquilidad y Edward le dijo a velocidad vampirica a Emmett que si decía algo respecto a donde ha estado pasando él las noches, Rosalie no tardaría en enterarse que de casualidad su querido esposo había destrozado la revista de autos que ella había mandado a pedir…y que nunca llegó.

-No te preocupes, así se juegan ellos dos-le dije para que desviara su atención de esos dos, que ya daba pena verlos, se comportaban como niños…la culpa es de Edward por andar en casas ajenas.

-Pensé que estarías con Jake-dijo Edward, algo mordaz para mi gusto…y supongo que para el de Bella, quien supongo esperaba más amabilidad de su parte.

-Ayer me llamó para decirme que esta enfermo y que me avisara cuando pueda, así que me quede.

La expresión de Edward seguía tensa…

_Créele…no tiene motivos para mentirte, y si no quitas esa cara créeme que te arrepentirás_

Había estado sintiendo diferentes cosas provenientes de Bella…primero cuando llego Edward, sorpresa…cariño…mmm…mucho cariño?? era un mezcla de alegría y emoción, o sea amor…y ahora después de la pregunta inteligente de Edward, todo se caía abajo y volvía a sentir tristeza, soledad…y decepción

Emmett se la ingenió para distraer a Bella, mientras el estúpido y desconfiado de mi hermano paseaba por los alrededores…para tratar de percibir el olor de perros…pero nada, dentro de la casa no había nada, a excepción de la entrada…todo era afuera…

Edward POV

Me estaba comportando como un total idiota…pero tenía mis razones, ayer por la noche, Bella había dormido muy intranquila…y pronunció "ese perro…y Jake"…yo estaba inquieto, porque por primera vez ella no había dicho mi nombre…y se veía tan contrariada que trate con todas mis fuerzas de leer su mente, quizá podría ayudarla…no estaba celoso porque había nombrado a Jake y no a mi…no nada que ver, solo estaba preocupado como cualquier amigo, nada más, pero justo tenía que decir ese nombre, no pudo elegir el de Mike Newton?...

Y bueno después de montar mi escena, vi que Jasper no estaba lejos de la realidad, Bella estaba algo triste peor o escondía tras una débil sonrisa…Jasper puso una película y los 4 nos sentamos a verla…Bella entre mis dos hermanos y yo en el sillón de Charlie, como un viejo amargado…

Luego de 20 minutos, Jasper y Emmett se excusaron porque debían de recoger a sus esposas al centro comercial, yo no sabía si irme o no…y pues Emmett respondió por mi

-Bueno Bella nos vemos luego, te quedas con Edward, porque él no tiene ningún compromiso…

-No es necesario, yo puedo verla sola…

-Creo que será bueno para ambos, digo Edward no sabe en qué acaba-dijo Jasper y los dos desaparecieron…

Regresamos a nuestros sitios, incómodos…hasta que la escuche hablar

-De este sillón se ve mejor, si quieres acercarte

Rápidamente me acomode a su lado, sin tocarnos, ella puso almohadas entre ambos y cogió una para abrazar…se veía tan inocente que me creí un maldito por pensar mal y dudar de ella…de su amistad, así que había llegado el momento de pedir disculpas…tomé el control y le puse pause

-Bella?

-Qué pasa Edward, ya te aburriste?

-Jamás me aburre ver a Elizabeth, aunque creo que la miniserie en mejor que la película…

Bella sonrió y me dijo "_volviste"_

-Pues no me había ido-le dije en un intento de hacerle una broma…pero bueno era obvio que se había dado cuenta mi actitud distante…

-Me contarás qué pasó? hice algo que te molestara?

-No, en realidad tú no tienes la culpa…no me hagas caso

Bella puso cara de preocupación y las almohadas se cayeron, no habían barreras…así que pues más atención, para soportar su aroma más de cerca sin voltear la mirada…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto?-me miro con ojos de suma sinceridad-quizá sea sólo una torpe humana pero puedo escuchar…-sonriéndome, haciéndome sentir mil cosas

Solo suspire y tomé su mano…ella la rodeo con sus dos manos, haciéndome sentir calidez…

-Por algo somos amigos señor Edward…cierto?

-Muy cierto srta. Swan, pero por qué lo preguntas? Pensé que ya estaba sobreentendido- siguiéndole el juego, lo cual era divertido

-seguro?...sólo quería asegurarme de no ser un estorbo, se me hace raro que quieras ser amigo de una humana como yo…podrías elegir a Nicole Kidman por ejemplo…sabes que no diré nada sobre ustedes, así que no tienes que estar al pendiente de mi

-Soy tu amigo porque quiero y no porque debo Bella…además no me gustan las rubias como Nicole

Bella me miro con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que era difícil mantenerme más lejos…otra oleada de sentimientos raros se apoderaron de mi…y tratando de decir algo coherente solo pude decir una palabra…

-Pues …

-Pues señor Cullen, eso implica a que me respondas las cosas que has evadido…

-Pues mañana se terminara, solo que creo que es mejor que lo veas, a que te lo cuente…

-ok ok, tú ganas, y que te parece si seguimos viendo la película…esta parte me gusta porque Darcy se le declara por primer vez

-Como quieras, pero yo sigo insistiendo en que la miniserie esta mejor…este Darcy no me convence-le dije

-A ti no te convence nadie Edward jajajaja, pero bueno, tienes razón, sólo que no la tengo…

-Bueno te parece si vemos un capitulo por día, yo si la tengo…podemos empezar el lunes

-Pero por qué no mañana?,quiero ver actuar a Colin Firth

A Bella se le habian iluminado los ojos, mismo caretos de msn…

-Pues porque mañana nos vamos de excursión te acuerdas??

-Oh es cierto, lo estaba olvidando…

-Cuando no Bella…cuando no…

Puse play de nuevo, y seguimos viendo la película "Orgullo y Prejuicio"…esta vez estábamos más cerca el uno del otro, no habían almohadas, pues estas estaban en el suelo…y al parecer yo era más fuerte de lo que creía porque estaba realmente cerca de Bella y podía controlarme…y me sentía feliz por ello…me sentía capaz de mucho…estaba feliz porque Bella era alguien increíble y aunque no le había contado lo de los perros esos, estaba seguro que ella no sabia nada y que ahora en adelante nuestra amistad avanzaría más…

Ella empezó a mover el cuello…al parecer le dolía un poco, me miró con una cara algo apenada…

-Me prestas tu hombro? Si no me doliera tanto te juro que no te lo pediría prestado pero…

Me las había ingeniado para que el cuello de Bella descansase en mi hombro y había puesto mi brazo alrededor de su espalda…como yo llevaba puesto una casaca, no sentiría mi frío corporal así que no había problema…ella sólo se acomodo y siguió viendo la película, después de decirme gracias…yo no más reí y le dije

-te lo presto pero me lo devuelves

A lo que siguieron risas suyas…realmente lo estaba pasando bien y debía agradecerles más tarde a mis hermanos por dejarnos solos, había arreglado las cosas, bueno aclarado las cosas.

Terminó la película y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado…algo raro en Forks…

-Te gustan las estrellas?

Me pareció que la tomé desprevenida…quizá no sabía de estrellas

-En realidad ha sido una de mis materias favoritas…

-mmm…no logró entender

-Llevé cosmología hace un tiempo…la observación de las estrellas y origen del universo…realmente fascinante, me encantan verlas pero aquí todo siempre está…

No terminó la frase porque al ver el cielo, vio lo despejado que estaba, dejando ver las pléyades y demás estrellas…

-Decías?

-wow, no había visto un cielo tan despejado en Forks…

-será que ya no te fijas en él

-Puede ser que haya olvidado hacerlo…-miró el cielo algo nostálgica…

-Si te gustaban las estrellas por qué dejaste de verlas?

-es una buena pregunta…bueno me recordaban a una persona, bueno no todas las estrellas…una en especial…Sirius

-el can mayor?-_espera Sirius es un perro…asi que el sueño de ayer tenía que ver con esto…_

-el mismo perro…y ayer Jake me dijo que esa era su estrella favorita-suspiro como si quisiera apartar esos pensamientos-es una historia larga y vergonzosa pero te la contaré…mañana, te parece?

-Creo que mañana será un gran día no lo crees?-le dije para darle ánimos y ver su sonrisa una vez más

-Muchas cosas que contar creo yo-se empezó a reír, mientras la ayudaba a subir al techo…ver las estrellas desde ahí me pareció más interesante…

Ambos nos sentamos y coloque mi brazo de forma que le sirviera de apoyo…ella acepto mi brazo y se sonrojo un poco…nos quedamos un largo rato discutiendo sobre las constelaciones y poniéndole nombres raros a las estrellas que no reconocíamos…en eso vimos una lluvia de estrellas fugaces o basura cósmica…sin embargo Bella saltó y me dijo con una emoción de niña de 5 años

-Deseos!

-Pero qué es lo que pasa

-Sólo pide mentalmente

Ella cerró los ojos y me tomó de la mano…y así lo hice…desee pasar el resto de la eternidad así de tranquilo y en paz, poder sentir siempre todo este vértigo de sentimientos que Bella producía en mí…desee estar siempre con ella…porque sin proponerlo ella se había convertido en algo muy especial para mí, aunque lo hubiera estado negando desde que la conocí…porque sabía que ella era especial…no había camino atrás…yo estaba-Bella me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí-para ella yo era su amigo…para mi era eso y más, yo estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Hola!!disculpen la demora, la verdad es q too se me cruzo, fiestas patrias y lo demas, espero les guste gracias x sus coments, nos vemos pronto!!

Rudby


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 11**

Llegó el esperado día domingo, por fortuna había podido conciliar el sueño ya que me había quedado viendo las estrellas con Edward hasta altas horas de la noche…por no decir que me fui a acostar a las 2 a.m. y como estábamos en el techo de mi casa Charlie no puso mayor objeción.

Me puse algo simple, una blusa azul y un par de jeans, saque una casaca por si hacía frío ya que según Edward hoy habría sol. Me despedí de mi padre y cuando salí Edward ya estaba esperándome en su magnifico volvo.

-Qué tal dormiste?

-Pues mucho mejor-le respondí estirándome un poco porque aún tenía algo de pereza.

-Listo bajemos

Edward me abrió la puerta y estábamos en medio de la espesura del bosque…lo miré con cara escéptica porque no sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos.

-Quita esa mirada, no te voy a comer, te lo juro-con un rostro martirizado, odiaba verlo así…

-tonto, no me preocupa eso, sino que no soy buena para caminar sabes? Espero no quede muy lejos

Edward me dio la mano, su frío tacto me desarmo y me sonroje, así que desvié la mirada para que no me viera…caminamos sin hablar mucho…en realidad casi nada…hasta que Edward me soltó y yo seguí avanzando hacia la luz…por un momento me cegó y cuando abrí los ojos pude ver el prado más hermoso que había visto en mi vida…tantas flores reunidas en un lugar, el aroma simplemente indescriptible y los rayos de sol iluminando todo… era el prado del anime romeo x juliet, era idéntico, tan mágico…me voltee para ver a Edward…pero no estaba a mi lado

-No piensas venir? es hermoso Edward!!

Edward se empezó a acercar de manera sigilosa…y ahí fue cuando comprendí a qué se refería con que tenía que ver algunas cosas…en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaron la piel de Edward, tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos, pues su piel brillaba como si todo él fuera un gran diamante…era la visión de un ángel

-Pues tienes razón…mejor es verlo-le sonreí y él pareció liberar un poco de tensión

-quieres lentes de sol?-me ofreció los suyos pero no podía aceptarlos, mis ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar y dejar de ver semejante belleza dolía.

-no gracias, estoy bien, pero ahora logro entenderte un poco más…

Me tumbe al césped viendo el cielo despejado y respirando profundamente y en eso escuche la melodiosa risa de Edward, así que me senté en un dos por tres y lo miré inquisidoramente…

-de qué te ríes?-pero claro el niño no me respondía…

-ya no te exasperes, es sólo que esto resulto siendo más simple de lo que pensé en un comienzo…siempre me sorprendes Bella

-¿Qué más quieres?, así no te aburres-le dije en forma juguetona y me uní a sus risas

Ambos nos sentamos frente a frente y me di cuenta que sus venas resaltaban en la brillantez de su piel…lo mire pidiendo permiso para tocarlo, me daba curiosidad y no se negó…cerró los ojos y con la yema de mis dedos empecé a recorrer su piel…el sólo contacto con ella me dejaba perpleja y a pesar de la frialdad se sentía realmente bien…sin darme cuenta mi rostro se había acercado deliberadamente al de él y cuando alce mis ojos para mirarlo me encontré con dos túneles negros y de pronto Edward ya no estaba a mi lado sino 10 metros más alejado ocultándose detrás de un árbol

-pasa algo Edward? disculpa no quise molestarte

-disculpa, la culpa es mía…-se acerco de una forma que me pareció una eternidad

-dime que paso si? Para no volverlo a hacer…

-creo que aquí es cuando te explico lo que no he hecho hasta ahora-se alejo un poco de mí, lo cual me hico sentir triste pero no dejaría que se notara así que lo invite a que empezara…

-Verás Bella, el primer día de clases yo me comporte raro porque trataba de tener autocontrol…ya que sabes mi naturaleza, aunque somos vegetarianos, nuestra alimentación se basa en sangre

-Pero pensé que ya lo tenían controlado, digo estás normal alrededor de la gente, pero sinceramente ese día me miraste como bicho raro

-Es que contigo las cosas cambian, tu sangre realmente me llama…pero no puedo-se paro y empezó a caminar de manera algo desesperada-sería incapaz de tomar tu vida, por eso me fui la primera semana, quería olvidar la sensación q me causaste la primera vez, el mounstro que vive dentro de mi despertó y no iba a permitir que saliera…

-pero… regresaste

-Llámalo orgullo si quieres…pero quien eras tú para alejarme de mi casa y mi familia? simplemente una humana, ok no solo una humana, sino que encima no podía leerte la mente

Para este momento, Edward volvía a tener el rostro sereno, el momento de ángel desesperado había pasado…

-Lo de mi sangre…sólo te pasa a ti?

-sí, no te preocupes por mis hermanos, para ellos no hay novedad; sin embargo para mí…es como, no sé cómo explicártelo…

-No te preocupes, creo entenderte…supongo q es como un chocolate q quieres comer pero sabes q no debes pues tu madre te dirá gorda-estaba hablando tonterías pero quería que su semblante cambiara, no me gustaba verlo preocupado

-Bueno yo lo pondría cómo algo más vicioso…aunque por lo que me he dado cuenta te encanta el chocolate no?

-a quién no?

-a mi-me dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbró un poco

-vale, eso no cuenta!...pero entonces eso quiere decir que no me puedo acerca mucho a ti cierto?-empecé a retroceder

-no me tengas miedo, me creo lo suficientemente fuerte como para irme en el momento en que me sea insoportable

-No me alejo porque te tenga miedo…no quiero que sufras por mi culpa

-Bella tonta-me tendió la mano y terminamos abrazados como el día anterior en mi sofá

-Cada vez es más fácil estar cerca de ti…me siento orgulloso-con una cara de niño de 4 años que logró armar el rompecabezas, tan lindo

-Genial, ahora conozco más a mi amigo el vampiro…mira que sin esfuerzo rimo jajajaja

-Muy graciosa

-Y qué hay de tu edad

-ok nací en 1908, has tus cálculos

-anciano!

-heyy, bueno a comparación tuya, eres un bebé

-la gente dice q soy madura-sacándole la lengua

-bastante madura y sacándome la lengua

Permanecimos callados, viendo la hermosura del prado y abrazados, digo somos amigos cierto?

-Te toca

-que quieres q toque?

-Bella

-ok ok…mi historia es aburrida y patética, te lo advierto!

-ya estoy advertido, empieza

-Bueno lo de Sirius, mmm…a ver hace un par de años tuve una relación, hey no me malinterpretes, nunca he tenido un enamorado, pero si un ciber enamorado…más que todo era un gran amigo que me hizo sentir querida, pasaba por una etapa con muchas preocupaciones y en realidad fue un gran soporte…pero al final yo me estaba complicando con lo de mi carrera y el cambio de actitud de mi madre…así que no lo quise involucrar más y corte todo contacto con él

-ya veo…no me parece patético pero eso que tiene que ver con la estrella?

-su estrella favorita era Sirius…y el viernes Jake me llamó para excusarse por no poder ir el sábado y al final me dijo que Sirius seguía siendo su favorita…

-entonces él es?

-no lo sé…nunca supe el nombre verdadero del chico así que no tengo idea, aunque bueno no es solo eso…lo del bosque, esa explosión de llanto que viste…simplemente explote

-pues si te guardas las cosas no hay manera que no lo hagas

-no me gusta preocupar a los demás

-pues me excluyo de ese grupo…somos amigos cierto Bella?-tomándome la mano, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara-puedes contar conmigo, así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, después de todo no me quitaras el sueño

-muy gracioso jajajaja, verdad que haces por las noches?

-mmm…

-habla

-es q bueno…

-segurito es algo pervertido no Edward!!qué verguenza!!

-nooo si no más te veo dormir, no es pervertido…

-qué has dicho?

-mi sentencia de muerte?

-exacto…me has visto dormir?

-esto…sí

-¿qué tan seguido y por qué?

-Bella

-Edward!!

-ok ok, muy seguido, es interesante verte dormir, como no escucho tus pensamientos es tranquilo, además hablas cuando duermes

-te matare, lo sabes?

-tranquila…

-qué has escuchado?

-mi … nombre

Tuve que taparme mi boca o gritería… sabía que hablaba en sueños pero era vergonzoso que me haya escuchado decir su nombre, podría pensar mal!!

-no te preocupes, además escucharlo me animó a hacerme tu amigo, me pareces una persona rara, en el buen sentido de la palabra, torpe pero interesante

-gracias-de forma sarcástica, pero le causo gracia

Regresamos al atardecer y desde ese día nuestra amistad fue creciendo, iba toda las tardes a mi casa a ver un capitulo de la miniserie Orgullo y Prejuicio, luego empezamos con demás películas clásicas y así pasaban los días…y los meses.

Edward POV

Después del día en el claro, Bella empezó a abrirse más y me alegro por ello, me sorprendía con cada cosa nueva como la afición que tenía por la pintura y su apreciación por los libros y la música y su descontento con las galletas saladas. Los días pasaban rápidamente, y por primera vez la eternidad no me sonó desastroso, no si tenía la compañía de Bella. Lo malo es que me había enamorado de ella y ella me quería sólo como amigo, lo cual era estupendo, si estupendo, porque ella era humana y yo un vampiro, así que tener su amistad era suficiente.

Estábamos en noviembre, el tiempo si que pasa rápido y hasta ahora no teníamos noticias de Jacob, desde la llamada no había dado señales de vida y por lo que sabíamos, se había ido de viaje con Sam. Bella estaba algo triste, no sabía exactamente que sentía ella por el perro pero me alegraba que me contara las cosas que la ponían triste o feliz…eso me basta.

-Hey Edward!

-dime-mientras conducía rumbo a casa.

-Dentro de una semana será el concierto en Seattle, tus padres me regalaron 2 entradas…me acompañas?-me pregunto de forma casual y sonriente, así no me hubiera invitado yo hubiera ido para protegerla ya que es capaz de hacerse daño sin ayuda alguna.

-Es una amabilidad tuya o me parece, señorita número 2.

-Ya vas a empezar!!Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Nunca dije que lo dejaría de hacer

Bella y yo éramos rivales en la universidad, yo ocupaba el primer puesto y ella el segundo. Siempre guarde un perfil bajo en ese aspecto, pero al hablar con Bella me di cuenta que ella no se daba cuenta de sus logros…y como no tenía competencia en la universidad, al menos no competencia que la viera todos los días y la animara y reviviera esa chispa que tenía en los ojos, decidí que no estaría mal ayudarla…

**Flashback**

Bella estaba en un rincón de su cama, abrazada de sus rodillas, mirando por la ventana y yo estaba sentado en la mecedora…Renée había llamado a Charlie así que Bella se decidió a contarme ese problema

-La verdad es que ella tiene razón, debería esforzarme más para ser lo que ella quiere que sea…pero estoy cansada de hacer lo que ella quiere-Bella hizo un puño y luego dejo la mano caer- lamentablemente no sé quién soy, es por eso que las cosas no funcionan bien…siempre me han dicho que soy buena en esto o en lo otro, creo que la gente magnifica lo que he hecho y por eso cuando trato de hacerlo no me sale, por que realmente no he hecho la gran cosa…aún así Reneé cree que es la carrera correcta

-Tú qué crees, dejando a Reneé de lado

-Ese es otro problema, no sé que creer, no sé en qué soy buena, no sé qué quiero hacer, estoy muy confundida…y hasta que no tenga mis intereses puestos no puedo decir que no a las decisiones de Reneé…simplemente no me encuentro buena en nada

-O sea que ves normal que hayas entrado en primer lugar a la universidad, haber participado en musicales como protagonista, exponer y vender tus pinturas, además de estar en superior en la universidad y tener miles de admiradores

-Tonto-me saco la lengua- acaso necesitas lentes? mírame, no soy una chica normal y mucho menos simpática…y estoy bien con eso, además creo que no es tan wow como lo pintan, además el examen de admisión no estaba complicado, todos los años alguien se lleva el primer puesto, es cierto que se hacer muchas cosas pero todo es a medias, no soy realmente buena en algo-dijo con una débil sonrisa, una que no llegó a sus ojos

Me acerque a ella…

-Eres tonta, lo sabes?

-gracias por el apoyo Edward

Se empezó a reír mientras lloraba

-Lo siento, odio que me vean así de débil-siguió disculpándose mientras reía y lloraba a la vez…

Me senté a su lado y la abrace, qué más podía hacer…tenía que hacer que se viera ella misma, que dejara de subestimarse, que viera la increíble y bella persona que era así que decidí pedirle ayuda al pequeño mounstro, o sea mi hermana.

-Alice!!

-Lo sé Edward, lo sé, vayamos ahorita a la casa de Bella.

-Pero salió con Ángela

-Por eso, sólo está Charlie, él nos dará las respuestas que queremos.

Llegamos a la casa de los Swan y efectivamente sólo estaba Charlie viendo un partido de la NBA. Se asustó un poco al vernos, pensando en Bella.

-No se preocupe señor, ella está con Ángela, sólo quería saber si le puede dar esto a Bella, se le olvido en clase y creo que tiene tarea.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Alice y por favor llámame Charlie, me haces sentir viejo con señor.

-ok Charlie, mmm, crees que me puedas hacer un favor…

-dime

-le puedes prestar tu baño a Edward?

En ese momento quise matar a Alice…

No te quejes y anda, de ahí podrás leer su mente.

Obedecí, qué más me quedaba?...mientras Alice conversaba animadamente con Charlie

-La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de ser amiga de su hija!

-Yo también me alegro de que Bella se haya decidido a hacer amistades, está volviendo a ser mi Bella.

-Si no es inconveniente a qué se refiere?

Charlie tardó en contestar y por su mente pasaron imágenes de Bella…en el colegio si no me equivoco, tenía una chispa en los ojos y la felicidad que irradiaba era increíble.

-Digamos que ha tenido problemas y decidió retirar la confianza en la gente…y en sí misma –El jefe de policía dio un gran suspiro mientras más imágenes venían a su mente…

Bella rodeada de un grupo de amigas, tipo Lauren, pero Bella sonreía, así que estaba bien cierto?, también había un chico…

"_Espero que estos chicos no lastimen a Bella como aquellas chicas y James"_

El sólo pensamiento de Charlie me puso en alerta…así que algo había pasado antes…

-Una pregunta Alice, Edward piensa igual que tú?

-mmm en qué sentido?

-Lo he visto últimamente con ella en la casa, haciendo tareas o viendo películas, me sorprende que haya logrado entablar amistad con Bella… me parece que se llevan muy bien…pero sabes si realmente la considera su amiga?

No podía seguir en el baño…así que salí a contestar

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, sin ofenderte Alice…

-Ya veo…entonces espero que ambos sigan siendo tan amigos de Bella como hasta ahora _"Está volviendo a la normalidad",_ gracias.

Salimos y Alice puso en marcha el auto…las últimas imágenes que Charlie había recordado eran de la última vez que Bella había estado en Forks, antes de irse Phoenix con su madre…James con Bella como rivales en el colegio, el cómo se divertían y al final cuando la dejo por irse con Victoria, una del grupo de chicas con el que Bella solía verse…Bella se quedaba sola…Bella llorando y diciéndole a su padre

"_-Sólo me querían por las notas y por acercarse a James…nunca quisieron ser mis amigas_

_-Pero él es tu amigo_

_-Pero él quiere estar con ella, y como ella me odia según palabras textuales de ella, debo alejarme de James así será feliz"_

-Bella no confía en las personas por que ya ha sido traicionada por un grupo de chicas y por su mejor amigo…-le dije a Alice quien tenía el rostro sereno

-Creo que logro entenderla mejor…yo creo que si le hicieras la competencia, ambos se divertirían y ella volvería a ser la de antes.

-Segura Alice? no crees que se moleste o le traiga recuerdos del tal James

Alice empezó a reírse y de pronto su cabeza era un catalogo de zapatos…algo me ocultaba

-Esto será divertido hermanito…

**Fin del Flashback**

Y así nos hicimos rivales en la universidad…amigos en la vida y en lo personal era su eterno admirador secreto.

-Me acompañaras o le tengo que decir a Emmett?

-No creo que pueda porque no querrá dejar a Rosalie

-Bueno entonces Eric podría ser-mmm-

-Te acompañare.

-Gracias-me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera, bueno es retórico porque no late más, pero con ella soy humano otra vez…

Jacob POV

No podía ver a Bella, no podía decirle que yo era "él", por fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida y me entero que soy un licántropo…algo tan peligroso que es mejor mantenerme alejado de ella…¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?…no le puedo decir y sin embargo últimamente esta rodeada por Edward, maldito chupasangre, yo soy mucho menos peligroso que él, no es justo que no me dejen verla…

-Deja de lamentarte por esa humana, me das migraña Jake!

-Cállate Leah

Leah se acerco y me tumbo, luego se fue con la cola en alto…

-niño

Detestaba esto de ser lobo, porque aún no podía volver a mi forma humana por lo molesto que estaba y de ese modo todos escuchaban mis pensamientos…no tenía privacidad…

-Jacob, concéntrate si quieres volver a entrar a tu casa!

-Lo intento Sam…créeme que lo intento

-No lo lograras si sigues pensando en la chica Swan

-Por qué no puedo ser su amigo Sam?!si el asqueroso chupasangre si puede, por qué yo no?!

-Por que tú no solo la vez como amiga y pondrás en riesgo nuestro secreto…

-Pero debo de protegerla de ellos!

-Billy le advirtió y al parecer no le harán daño, no se arriesgaran a romper el tratado.

-Con un demonio con el tratado! Me importa un cuerno, cuando vuelva a ser humano, no impedirán que la vaya ver

-Si sigues igual de irritado dudo que puedas cumplir tu amenaza-me dijo Sam riéndose…-si logras controlar tus emociones, podrás verla, pero concéntrate!

-Lo haré por ella y por mi…_por nosotros._

* * *

_Hola!!disculpen por la demora, con esto de la salida del libro y too no he podido escribir, pero aqui les traigo el cap numero 11, en el cual han podido conocer un poco mas a Bella, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, haciendo menos triste mi existencia jajajaja toda fatalista!!jajajaja _

_Cuidense mucho!!_

_Rudby_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 12**

Día martes. Había conseguido permiso para irme a Seattle. Realmente me sorprendió lo rápido que Charlie me dio el permiso, aunque considerando que Carlisle era muy persuasivo, creo no habría posibilidades que Charlie le dijera que no. Además, mi padre consideraba un buen amigo a Edward y estaba contento con él, se le veía más tranquilo. Eso me dejaba en a ver… 3 días para alistar mi corto viaje contando hoy. Nos iríamos a Seattle el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, el concierto seria a las 8 y regresaríamos en la madrugada, supuse a las 4 más o menos. Alice no se quejaba por no haber elegido ir con ella, pero claro me ponía condiciones, por no haberle dicho primero tendría que ir de compras con ella. La verdad no sé por qué no se me ocurrió decirle a Alice, yo quería ir con Edward, de alguna manera quería divertirme con él, como amigos, porque eso éramos, él era mi mejor amigo, tanto que lo de James era un vago recuerdo.

Bien ya estaba lista para ir a la universidad, Edward me esperaba para llevarme, como siempre me llevaba a donde quería no era necesario que manejara, pero mi orgullo se impuso, así que desde que Jacob desapareció Edward se volvió mi instructor, decía que estaba lista para sacar mi licencia pero no lo suficiente para manejar su volvo grrr.

-Lista señorita numero 2?

-atorrante, ni un buenos días?

-Recuerdo habértelos dicho…

-Sabes que si mi padre descubriera que te quedas en mi cuarto, te acusaría de acosador y no me dejaría ir el viernes al concierto?

-Lo sé, pero confía en mi-dejando ver su amplia y blanca sonrisa--pero me gustaría saber que opinas tú, ya sabes, aún no me acostumbro a no leerte el pensamiento.

-Pienso que eres un enfermo Edward Cullen jajajaja- le dije como broma porque realmente me apenaba que se quedara a verme dormir pero me ponía feliz-- cambia de cara

-Es la única que tengo, lamento no poder cumplir tu pedido

-Vamos Edward! sabes que lo digo de broma…en realidad no te negare que me impresionó a sobremanera que me lo dijeras, pero ya se me hizo normal, lo que si es que creo que pierdes tu tiempo tontamente, han de haber cosas más interesantes que verme dormir.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Cómo sea, ya llegamos, nos vemos!, en el examen de hoy te ganare-le dije alegre sacándole la lengua.

Era una clase que no me tocaba con él pero sí con Mike y Jessica…menos mal las cosas entre ellos estaba mas o menos solucionada…por fin habían hablado, tanto Mike como Tyler y ya andaban con Jessica y Lauren, lo cual era reconfortante porque ya no me miraban con odio, ahora era una mirada de "este es mi territorio". Sin embargo, no eran hostiles, o quizá simplemente mi actitud con ellas se había suavizado un poco y ya no estaba a la defensiva, sinceramente no me preocupaban sus comentarios, no desde que tenía a los Cullen y a Ángela y Ben en mi vida, sobretodo a cierta persona de cabello cobrizo.

Tome asiento y mi compañero de mesa faltó, así que estaría sola…acomode mi bolso en el espacio vacío y salí a comprar una bolsita de chocolates…a veces trigonometría era estresante y prefería enfrentar la tortura con algo de dulzura a la vida y que mejor que chocolate.

Cuando regrese, casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados, guarde mi botella y escucha y voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto…por un momento creí retroceder años luz _no era posible_.

-Disculpa, está ocupado?

-esto…sí pero hoy falto la persona que lo ocupa, siéntate.

Voltee de forma desesperada para no ver el rostro de la persona…no podía ser cierto…

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz Bells.

No tuve remedio que voltear a mirarlo…sentí que la presión se me bajo o no se qué, pero podía asegurar que estaba más pálida de lo común…vamos actúa imparcial…como decía Bridget "la reina de hielo".

-8 años?-le dije con voz neutra, mis emociones no se filtrarían, yo era fuerte…soy fuerte…

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, y no te ha caído nada mal, aunque bueno siempre fuiste bonita.

-Gracias-trate de sonreír y desvié mi mirada.

El profesor había llegado y como nunca me concentre en los problemas que había por resolver…pero claro, trigonometría no era mi materia preferida…sin embargo cuando termine entregue mi trabajo y fui la primera, eso era fantástico porque podría retirarme y dejar el molesto ambiente…no sabía si gritar e insultarme por querer hacer cosas que no debía o si primero desmayarme y luego insultarme…fui avanzando y me di cuenta que no era la única que avanzaba…por qué!!

Aquella persona entregó su trabajo primero, bueno lo hicimos al mismo tiempo…el profesor nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos, fui por mis cosas y lo escuche de nuevo…

-Como los viejos tiempos Bells.

-Nos vemos James.

Salí casi tropezando, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, los cuales es mejor enumerar:

Quería gritarle su vida por abandonarme cuando se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, quería restregarle en la cara que pase sola el divorcio de mis padres, la muerte de mi abuelo y demás cosas…

Quería gritarle que volviera por donde vino y que no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida.

Pero aquí viene mi parte más irracional…o racional?

También quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado y quería preguntarle sobre su vida, como estaría, como lo trataba la vida…después de todo habíamos sido mejores amigos y eso no se olvida fácilmente…

Realmente no era correcto dejarme llevar por la ira ni alegría, tenía que pensar con la cabeza a ver Bella, él se alejo, no primero tú lo hiciste porque quería que fuera feliz con Victoria…claro que el se fue gustoso y te cambio, pero qué le puedes reclamar? Buen punto…pero otra parte de ti recordaba la llamada de auxilio que le hiciste cuando estabas destruida por la muerte de tu abuelo, pocos meses después que su amistad no era la misma…y él qué hizo? se limito a decir que respiraras y que o te podría atender porque estaba por llevar a Victoria a un baile…ahí supiste que tus supuesta amistad había sido reemplazada por la relación hormonal entre tu ex mejor amigo y Victoria…decidiste que no volverías a confiar en nadie, porque tendrías que enfrentar los problemas sola, no contabas con nadie ahora ni nunca lo harías…ahí dejaste tu sonrisa confiada al mundo, dejaste de ser Bella.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al estacionamiento y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas…viste una sombra recorrer el mismo camino que tú…y unos brazos fríos y protectores te rodearon y de pronto supiste que todo estaría bien…

-Llévame a casa por favor

-Supongo que hay primera vez para todo, hasta para hacer novillos…

Sin más, Edward me acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y manejo más lento de lo común. De vez en cuando me acariciaba la mejilla y no dejo de tararear la canción a la que llamaba mi nana.

Edward POV

Salía de mis clases para darle el alcance a Bella, cuando vi su asiento vacío…y percibí un olor extraño…y sal…levante la mirada y me encontré con un chico de cabello negro, alto, al costado de donde se sentaba Bella…ya había visto a este chico…en las memorias de Charlie…sin pensarlo, salí a velocidad vampírica hacia donde me llevaba el aroma de Bella mezclado con sal.

De lejos, Bella se veía normal, trataba de contener sus sollozos…pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas…no pude más y la abrace lo más fuerte y delicado que podía, sentía que me estrujaban el corazón al verla tan desarmada…

-Llévame a casa por favor-me dijo en susurro casi inaudible para humanos, pero que sonó claro para mi.

-Supongo que hay primera vez para todo, hasta para hacer novillos…-me sonrío ante mi chiste malo.

Conduje lento y poco a poco Bella se fue calmando…serían las 4 de la tarde así que me permití cambiar de rumbo, como andaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estábamos camino a otro lado hasta que bajamos e identificá el sendero

-Edward, no tengo ganas de caminar…

-No tendrás que caminar, ven…sube

-Por más volada que este no pienso subirme a tu espalda, peso mucho.

-Ridícula

Bella se subió y le recomendé que cerrara los ojos…en un dos por tres llegamos al prado…la senté a mi lado y la abrace…

-Que te parece el atardecer?

-Me gustaría pintarlo-me dijo con un cambio notable de voz lo cual ya era positivo.

-Es triste que los días pasen y den paso a las largas noches- le dije recordando mi miserable existencia, eternas noches.

-Pero recuerda que podemos ver estrellas gracias a las noches

-Punto a tu favor-tuve que admitir que tenía razón…

Bella empezó a reír suavemente…

-Te sientes mejor?

-si, sólo fue un gran encuentro de emociones…

Bella tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y no sé cómo ella termino sentada en mis piernas…vimos los últimos rayos de sol y sentí su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de mi rostro…esto era demasiado, no porque no pudiera controlar mis instintos de monstruo vampiro sino porque no podría controlar mis instintos como hombre.

Bella POV

Realmente estar con Edward era una experiencia totalmente distinta, siempre hacía cualquier cosa para que yo me sintiera bien y con esto de jugar al primer puesto había hecho más interesantes las clases y mi vida de alguna manera no era tan monótona como creía que era…siempre que estaba él por supuesto. Estábamos en el prado donde nos hicimos mejores amigos…viendo el atardecer y no sé porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono solito y termine abrazándolo del cuello…de hecho voltee mi rostro para verlo y contarle lo que había pasado pero me perdí en las orbes doradas de Edward, demonios Bella! olvidas que no es bueno mirarlo a los ojos porque no solo te deslumbra también te deja idiota por varios minutos y por tu cabeza corren ideas que no deben, mi pulso se agito y simplemente éramos él y yo…espera son mejores amigos no hagas nada idiota! Mi subconsciente me gritaba que me alejara pero mi cuerpo no respondía y es que realmente yo no quería…la pregunta era por qué?

De pronto escuchamos un ruido, y la magia se rompió, perdimos contacto visual y vimos que el pequeño chismoso era una ardilla…genial interrumpidos por la ardilla…pero espera, mejor le debo mi vida a la ardilla!!no sé que habría pasado si no llegaba la ardilla, de ahora en adelante protectora de las ardillas!

-Pues en qué nos quedamos-me dijo con su voz de terciopelo, desordenándose su cabello, al parecer estaba algo sorprendido y un tanto intranquilo…

-Pues, James regresó y se sentó a mi lado…

-Entiendo-no sé por qué se puso ceñudo pero me dio miedo que se fuera, no sé por qué…en este momento yo quería leer mentes

-No me malinterpretes…o sea fue mi mejor amigo durante algún tiempo así que fue como un cóctel de impresiones, porque después de todo yo lo aleje, pero me dolió que cuando lo necesité no acudiera a mi ayuda y le hiciera caso a sus hormonas…por qué tienen que ser tan hormonal?!

-Hey! no hables por todos…

-mmm…he de preguntarle a Emmett si también has estado hormonal jajaja

-Bella…

-ok ok, pero no lo dejare pasar…en fin regresando al tema, me causo sorpresa porque no pensé encontrármelo, eso es todo, pero no por qué siga pensando en él como mi mejor amigo que volvió o cosas así, ahora lo veo como alguien que conocí y quise mucho y que si se da la oportunidad podremos ser amigos, no más…además ya tengo a mi mejor amigo…

-reemplazo?-me dijo con ojos inescrutables y muy serios…

-hablas en serio?- vi que sus ojos seguían igual, así que eso creía realmente, que lo tomaba como reemplazo??--e..res… un tarado Edward Cullen!!-me paré y camine por el bosque…no sentí que me seguía, perfecto llegaría a casa sola.

Edward POV

Después de descubrir a la ardilla, pensé que habíamos tenido suerte por qué juro que si llegaba un segundo después la habría besado…en fin, me contó lo de James y no pude evitar ponerme celoso…más cuando coloco las palabras "mejor amigo"…acaso yo era el reemplazo de James?...y la verdad es que la ira me cegó y no pude dejar de escupir la palabra "reemplazo"…la sentí tensarse, y luego ya no estaba ahí…mi ira bajo como la espuma y vislumbre sus ultimas palabras "e..res… un tarado Edward Cullen!!"

Demonios, raios y todo lo demás, estúpido vampiro, como le dices eso…ella confía en ti y tú dices y piensas que te toma como reemplazo?

No pensé más y salí en su búsqueda, no podía estar muy lejos…pero la naturaleza no estaba de mi lado…empezó a llover y su aroma no era tan claro como antes…y oh no…olor a chuchos.

Dos brazos fuertes impidieron que continuara mi búsqueda…

-Eddy la regaste

-Cállate y suéltame y Emmett, debo encontrarla

-Primero cálmate-sentí que Jasper me mandaba olas de tranquilidad…

-Perfecto estoy calmado, ahora suéltenme

Sin embargo, ni Emmett ni Jasper aflojaron su agarre, y en su mente estaba Alice…

-Tan bien que iban pero tu y tu ira Eddy…no te preocupes por Bella, sé que estará bien-dijo pero el nombre de Bella lo dijo con algo de tristeza…

-¿Dónde está?

-Al parecer sabrá de la existencia de licántropos muy pronto Edward-dijo una voz lejana que se materializó en mi pequeña hermana…-pero no entendía de qué hablaba…qué me querían decir…

-Edward estabas tan distraído que no te diste cuenta que muy cerca había un nómade cazando…cuando Bella se fue y tu tardaste en ir por ella Laurent la encontró

-por qué demonios me detienes, déjenme ir!

-No perderé a uno de mis hermanos Edward-me dijo con voz autoritaria- vi que estabas llendo y de pronto tu futuro desaparecía

-aclárame las cosas Alice!

-Un lobo llegó y asustó a Laurent…Bella se desmayó un momento, y ahora supongo que ha de estar en la push…

-Cómo sabes eso…si no puedes ver a los lobos!

-Lo he visto con mis ojos, fui por Bella pero cuando llegue Laurent estaba corriendo y el lobo se convirtió en humano para llevarse a Bella

-Pero por qué no lo detuviste! esas cosas son inestables y peligrosas y…

-Era Jacob, Edward…Bella tomó conciencia en ese momento y lo abrazó, no me iba a aparecer por qué sí…

Realmente cómo podía haber pasado esto, si no me hubiera dejado llevar por la ira ella estaría en su casa haciendo las tareas conmigo y reiríamos como todas las noches, hasta que se fuera a dormir y yo tararearía su nana…

-Es mi culpa…

-Es mejor que dejes ese papel Edward-me dijo Jasper- realmente no pensé que llegaras a este extremo…esta claro que la chica te gusta, sabe de nuestro secreto y creo que te ha demostrado que confía en ti y tú piensas que te ha tomado por un reemplazo?

Las palabras de Jasper me chocaron…no sólo eso, sentía su descontento hacía mi…realmente todos apreciaban a Bella y por mi estupidez ella estaba rodeada de Licántropos…

-No hagas nada imprudente…lo mejor será que vayamos a la casa

-No querrá hablarme…

-Irán al concierto juntos cierto?

-Tu crees que se solucione esto para el viernes?

-Déjamelo a mí…claro que tú has de poner de tu parte…tonto.

Sin más nos dirigimos a la casa…sería una larga noche…quizá sería la mas larga de toda mi existencia.

* * *

Hola! gracias a Bellencullens que siempre esta al tanto de la historia y a AryanCullenBriefs por unirte a la historia, sé que es algo corto el capítulo pero se vienen cosas interesante, cómo creen que reaccionara Bella?Jake?sabrá que es un licantropo??y el misterioso James...y la pregunta del año, por qué Edward la riega tanto!! Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!Espero sus reviews!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!!sorry por dejar la historia este tiempoXD!!he estado con examenes asi que fui escribiendolo poco a poco. Estoy algo triste no lo negareXD porque parece ser q no les ha gustado el rumbo de la historiaXD asi q me encantaria que escribieran algo, ya sea para criticar u otra cosa aunque igual seguire escribiendo seee!!

Verdad un aviso a la comunidad crepusculera peruana, el lanzamiento del libro Amanecer sera el 8 de octubre segun ultimos informes en el Crisol del ovalo gutierrez(donde habran trivias y debates), si quieren saber más información vayan a la pagina de Eclipse Peru (eclipseperu./lanzamiento-amanecer-en-peru-f16/8-de-octubre-amanecer-en-peru-t222.htm#5469), quienes estan organizando un evento y bueno sin mas, el capitulo se lo dedico a Bellen Cullens y a las personas que me han agregado a favoritos, gracias por seguir la historia.

aqui les va...

* * *

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 13**

_  
las estrellas no se tocan:  
solo se ven... y se sueñan_

Abrí los ojos y no estaba en mi cama, así que todo esto no había sido una mera pesadilla…realmente Edward pensaba que yo lo había tomado como reemplazo…pero sentía que estaba dejando cosas de lado…a ver …

Salté lo más rápido que pude del lugar en el que estaba, un sofá.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

-Pues dormida Bells.

Voltee para encontrarme con un joven más alto del que recordaba con el cabello corto y sin polo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al notar este detalle.

-Oh, disculpa.-y se puso una chaqueta encima.-Bells, recuerdas todo lo que pasó?

Intente hacer memoria y fue cuando recordé los ojos fríos y rojos acechándome en la oscuridad…iba a matarme pero de pronto escuche un aullido y un lobo medio rojizo se puso como escudo y lo asustó…de pronto la imagen se hacía borrosa y aparecía Jacob Black.

-Tú me salvaste.

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?-en su rostro se podía ver cierta desilusión, hay algo que me había perdido?

-Bueno no sabía que tenías un lobo como mascota.

-pero…jajajajaja…

-no le encuentro la gracia a esto Jake y por cierto, dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, pero que despistada que eres Bella, me ofenderé.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y no me importaba…lo único que importaba estaba muy lejos y encima tenía ideas equivocadas sobre la amistad que le profesaba.

-por qué esa cara Bells? Estás triste? Además, qué hacías sola y a esa hora en el bosque?

-No estaba sola-debí haber usado un tono menos duro, Jake no tenía la culpa…-oye tú si que has cambiado, por un mes que no te veo y ya me sacaste más de dos cabezas, qué les dan de comer?

Jake se río de una manera amarga, no era el mismo chico que me estaba enseñando a manejar, algo serio le había pasado y ahora que me daba cuenta, no dejaba de llamarme Bells.

-Así que venía de Bellatrix no?, pero eso fue trampa porque tu nombre es Isabella y no propiamente Bella.

Aquí me quede en shock…esto ya no era coincidencia…pero tenía que comprobar la hipótesis.

-De qué me estás hablando…

-No te acuerdas, acaso fui tan insignificante en tu vida que ya me borraste de tu mente… "ella"?

Ok, no estaba jugando, Jacob realmente era mi ex cibernovio…y yo recién me doy cuenta y estoy en su casa y wow, lo estoy viendo cara a cara y no por una pantalla…estaba al frente del chico que había sido mi sol personal por un tiempo, el que me daba ánimos y al que decidí dejar para que tuviera una mejor relación porque yo no pude quererlo como se merecía…y ahora estoy al frente de él…

-No me he olvidado de ti, pero quería asegurarme que fueras tú realmente…

Lo que le decía era la pura verdad y lo primero que se me vino a la mente, después de todo en situaciones así no era capaz de mentir…y de pronto sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda, terminando en mi cintura y su cabeza reposar sobre mi hombro y yo simplemente me quede parada, estática sin mover ni un músculo.

-No sabes cuánto deseé que llegara este momento Bella, era doloroso quererte sin si quiera poder abrazarte.

Y a este punto la sorpresa había pasado y la incomodidad se apoderaba de mi ser. No porque su abrazo fuera brusco ni nada parecido, pero sentía que me hablaba con un cariño que no merecía.

Se separó de mi y todo estuvo en silencio…era momento de hablar.

-No me dirás por qué estabas sola?

-Ya te dije que no estaba sola, sólo que los últimos 5 minutos me separe de mi amigo

-tu amigo?

-Edward Cullen, estábamos hablando y discutimos…así que me fui por mi lado.

-Y él no te siguió sabiendo lo peligroso que es el bosque…maldito chupas…-no termino la palabra ya que Jacob estaba temblando y trataba de controlarse…

-Te encuentras bien Jake? Quieres que llame a alguien?

-No, no te preocupes…puedo manejarlo

Poco a poco se fue calmando y yo fui viendo la casa. Era sencilla pero acogedora y realmente no habían rastros del lobo que había acompañado a Jake a salvarme, espera, cómo me había salvado del vampiro, acaso Jacob sabía de los vampiros?

-Dónde está tu lobo Jake?

-Te dije que no tengo lobos, al menos no son mis mascotas…rayos, pensé que lo habías visto…esto lo complica todo.

-De qué hablas?

Jacob permaneció en silencio, mirando el suelo…quizá si no enfrentaba su mirada, sería capaz de aclarar las cosas, de tiempo atrás.

-Yo también quise abrazarte, sabes. Realmente pensé que no volvería a saber de ti y me alegra verte bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y su mirada era triste…en que despreciable ser me había convertido para hacerlo infeliz?!

-Fue lo mejor…no me encontraba bien en el sentido que era un mar de dudas y eso no te iba a beneficiar-rodé mis ojos para que la tensión del momento se despejara pero al parecer Jake no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-No debiste elegir por los dos, realmente te quería…aún te quiero.

No me atreví a mirarlo, qué es lo que se supone debía decirle?

-Todo esta pasando muy rápido sabes? demasiadas emociones para un día. Además, cómo es que desapareciste tanto tiempo y ahora te encuentro tan cambiado!?-Lo sé no era la respuesta que él esperaba pero era la mejor que podía darle.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a algunos de los chicos que había conocido hace un tiempo en la playa y a un lobo mediano. No era del color rojizo que recordaba sino plomo. Me pareció que tenía una mirada demasiado inteligente para ser un lobo ordinario…amaestrado?

-Hola Bella-me saludo Quil

-Hola, Jake así que el lobo rojizo no era tu mascota? pero veo que aquí es normal tenerlo por mascota.

Embry, Quil y Paul empezaron a reírse de una manera que juraría que estaban por caer al suelo de la risa…y el lobo plomo por dios, estaba riendo?

-Así que el lobo rojizo te pareció que era amaestrado? Digo para que fuese mascota debía de ser así no?-me preguntó Sam, quien había estado al margen al principio. Esto no le gustó a Jake quien enrojeció y golpeó a sus amigos para que dejasen de reírse. Realmente no entendía y tenía la impresión que por ahora era mejor no entender, al menos por esta noche.

Jake se ofreció a llevarme a casa y el camino fue tranquilo, lancé un gran suspiro sobre el asunto con Edward, esta noche haría mi tarea sola.

Antes de bajarme Jake me tomó de la mano…

-Bella, ahora que sé quien eres, no creas que dejare pasar esta segunda oportunidad…si tan solo descubrieras que…soy…

-que eres qué Jacob?

-Nada Bella-me sonrió como si estuviese rindiéndose- supongo que a su tiempo…mmm…vengo el domingo para lo del manejo?

-Verás en tu tiempo ausente me enseñaron…sin embargo-al ver que en su cara se formaba una mueca de dolor-…creo que debo probarte que he mejorado.

-Me parece razonable

-Una pregunta, por qué ahora sí nos podemos ver?

-Porque se han dado cuenta que soy fuerte como para mantener la calma.

-eh?

-Que descanses Bella-me dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme…

Jake se fue y yo entré a casa. Tomé una ducha de agua caliente…necesitaba relajarme…habían sido demasiadas emociones para el día de hoy…pero al parecer no había terminado todo porque la luz de mi habitación estaba prendida…Edward?

El corazón me dio un brinco y subí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron, escuche un "hola" de parte de Charlie y un "tu amiga está en tu cuarto Bella". Me detuve en seco, amiga? no era Edward, la desilusión se apodero de mi…él realmente creía que yo lo había tomado como un reemplazo, no vendría…

-Personalmente, me gusta más cuando la gente sonríe al verme-me sacó de mis cavilaciones un duendecillo con el ceño fruncido…

-Alice

-Por como te detuviste, supongo que pensaste que era otra persona…en fin Bella, qué haremos con ustedes?!

Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y me abrazó…no pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar, a llorar por todo…

-Sabes que somos amigas cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza porque no era capaz de hablar, los sollozos no paraban…

-Entonces sí somos amigas, sabes que cuentas conmigo, por qué lloras?

-Por todo Alice, hoy a sido un día muy pesado-mi voz sonaba patosa y lo último sonó como un grito ahogado…

-Vi que hoy no era tu mejor día…James regresó

-Pensé que no lo volvería a ver y siento cosas tan distintas, además descubrí que Jacob era mi cibernovio Alice! Que posibilidades tiene una de conocer a un amigo por internet?!es fantástico…pero

-Pero?

-Pero me siento culpable…yo no siento lo mismo, yo he cambiado…y además, el tonto de tu hermano cree que mi amistad por él no es sincera…tengo la culpa por hablarle de James pero te juro Alice que él no es ningún reemplazo yo lo quiero de verdad…

Bueno lo que le decía era verdad, yo lo quería y me sentía tan mal de no poder estar con él y que él pensara cosas que no eran…me dolía, quería arreglar las cosas y ahora!!

Sin embargo, con lo voluble que era no pude dejar de sentirme molesta…deje de llorar

-Bella, escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, así que no te sientas culpable, Edward es un tonto y no sabes lo arrepentido que está…

_La ira oculta empezó a aflorar_

-Un vampiro trato de matarme…él no me siguió, le doy igual cierto?-y ahí caí en la cuenta que yo era un humano más a comparación de los bellos inmortales de mis amigos…algún día moriría y ellos seguirían sin mi, así que importaba si moría hoy o en 20 años?...al parecer no importaba, porque Edward no fue tras de mi…

-Como siempre, doy más de lo que recibiré…pensé que me apreciaba, menos mal que estoy acostumbrada-baje la cabeza

-Bella…Bella…-me samaqueo un poco- No pienses tonterías, él te quiere más de lo que piensas…sólo que todo esto es nuevo para él

-Todo qué Alice?

-digamos que no había tenido una mejor amiga antes

-Ustedes son amigos

-Es diferente porque yo soy como su hermana

-Sigo sin entenderte

Alice rió de forma cantarina y se levantó…

-Tú nunca podrías ser su hermana, esa es la diferencia, ahora mejor toma una ducha y no pienses cosas que no son…nos vamos mañana en clases! y ya sabes, me dejaras vestirte para el concierto del viernes!

-Pero

Ya era muy tarde, ella había bajado y se despedía de Charlie…entonces la ducha me esperaba…

**Edward POV**

Estúpido. Esa palabra me quedaba corta, realmente debía inventar una nueva para calificarme…qué diablos tenía en la cabeza para hablarle así a Bella? Se suponía que era su amigo e internamente me consideraba su protector y definitivamente el decirle esa frase hiriente no era protegerla!!

No podía estar quieto…necesitaba verla, dolía no hacerlo…después de todo Bella había confiado en mí y realmente tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Primero que no éramos de la misma especie y segundo, aunque no menos importante, los de su misma especie ya le habían hecho malas pasadas y ahora que confía en mí yo la riego, que bonito Edward que bonito…

-chico, le harás un hueco al suelo, tranquilo-escuche a Emmett tratando de contener la risa mientras pensaba cosas como "_vaya, realmente le gusta la chica, nunca lo había visto así…niño loco_"-además son sólo **amigos**-poniendo bastante énfasis en la palabra- así que no veo porque no vaya a disculparte.

Esto era el colmo, Emmett tenía razón, éramos amigos, cierto?, bueno al menos yo era su amigo porque para mi…ella lo era todo…eventualmente me disculparía…pero no puedo perder tiempo con ella, cada minuto que paso con ella es preciado porque aunque yo soy eterno ella no lo es…

Estaba decidido, no me detendrían más…iría por Bella.

-Ya llegó a su casa y debe de estar terminando su ducha…

-La has visto?

-Hablamos un rato…

-Gracias Alice, debo ir

De pronto las imágenes de la mente de Alice entraron en mi mente…y vi al maldito que había intentado matar a Bella…esto no podía quedar así nomás, mi ira creció y no pude evitar lanzar un gruñido, el nómada iba a morir esta noche…

-Te acompañamos?-me preguntaron Emmett y Jasper

-Si quieren ver, porque no los dejare participar

-Eso no es divertido Edward-me dijo Emmett con tono lastimero-además trato de atacar a mi hermanita!

Los tres salimos y nos perdimos en la noche, en busca del efluvio del nómada, mi único objetivo era cazarlo…porque mientras más me alejaba de ella, sentía que algo se rompía en mi interior…pero ese maldito me las iba a pagar.

**Bella POV**

Ya había amanecido y tengo que admitir que tenía la esperanza de ver a Edward…ya había llorado suficiente y en el tiempo que había pasado con los Cullen había aprendido que debía de valorarme a mi misma, así que seguiría su consejo.

Me levanté y me fui a asear, diciéndome a mi misma

-Bien Bella, es su problema y no el tuyo que se haya molestado, además no te siguió.

Realmente estaba muy triste pero tenía que seguir, así que podía emplear la máscara de la ira.

Tome las llaves de mi mono volumen, pues ya tenía la sospecha de que hoy nadie vendría a recogerme…al menos me serviría a practicar mi manejo.

Salí de la casa en mi auto, al principio me tomo un poco de tiempo encenderlo…pero listo ya estaba por la vía e iba a unos sólidos 70km/h

Llegue y no vi el volvo reluciente como todas las mañanas, sólo el porche amarillo, lo cual era inquietante, muy inquietante.

Las clases fueron aburridas y no pude evitar dibujar en mi cuaderno, dio la hora del almuerzo y realmente no quería salir del salón y para mi buena suerte había tenido clases con Ángela.

-Hoy no almuerzas con Cullen?

-hoy no, además no ha venido.

-Mira ahí esta su volvo, debe haber llegado tarde.

Mi corazón se paralizó al ver su estúpido reluciente volvo plateado…

-Bella respira.

-oh.-que vergüenza…

-Si no almuerzas con él vamos a jugar tenis.

-esto, recuerdas que no soy buena en deportes…me caería en medio de la cancha y entorpecería tu juego

-ay Bella, no lo creo pero creo que no estamos hablando del mismo juego, me refiero al de mesa, ping pong?

-mmm, si creo que así se llama, pues nunca lo he jugado.

-vamos!?

-ok

Nos dirigimos a la sala de tenis de mesa y al parecer había un partido digno de ver, por la cantidad de personas que habían alrededor de una de las mesas.

Nos dirigimos para ver y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a James y Edward muy concentrados en su juego.

-wow-dijo Ángela mientras que yo estaba más pálida que el papel.

-qué es lo que pasa con ellos?

-Digamos que Edward es muy competitivo Bella…pero eso ya lo debes saber.-me dijo Jasper quien venía de la mano con Alice.

-Pensé que no había venido.

-Llegamos un poco tarde.

Pronto nos quedamos solo los Cullen y yo conversando porque Ben había venido para retar a Ángela a un juego y aunque ella le dijo que no porque jugaría conmigo le insistí que fuera, total yo aún no sabía jugar y quería que se divirtiera.

-Bueno, no sabía que le gustara el tenis de mesa-me di media vuelta lista para irme a la biblioteca- nos vemos luego chicos!

Pero escuche un ruido sordo, la pelota había quedado en la pared y la paleta de James estaba en el suelo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Parece que alguien perdió la concentración-dijo Alice

-Yo diría que ambos –dijo Jasper, mirando a Edward.

-Bella! no sabía que estabas aquí-me saludo James con un beso en la mejilla- realmente Cullen es bueno, es el primero que me gana, aunque cabe decir que me desconcentre al verte…verdad, en esto nunca participamos no?

-Me parece que los deportes estaban excluidos

-Al igual que la música.

Tanta en deportes como en música no competíamos porque o él era terrible en música y no sería una competencia justa o yo era muy patosa en deportes…de pronto escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Juegas bien Stevens-su aterciopelada voz caló en mis huesos.

-Como le decía a Bells, tu también-estrechándole la mano, ninguno de los dos se retiró la mirada…

Bueno gusto en verlos, ahora debo ir a sacar unos libros, nos vemos!

-Espera Bella! Quiero hablar contigo, te acompaño, como en los viejos tiempos.

Esto no estaba planeado para el día de hoy, ya tenía suficiente con haber hablado ayer con Jake para que el pasado me siguiera persiguiendo.

-Lo siento Stevens, pero no creo que puedas acompañar a Bella porque ambos debemos terminar el trabajo de Biología.-sonriendo de una manera que creo que daba miedo…y conduciéndome a la biblioteca.

Cuando nos perdimos de la vista de los demás reaccioné.

-hey! puedo caminar sin ayuda.

Edward se detuvo.

-Y que tanto es esto del trabajo, lo terminamos antes de ayer, no hay nada.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Pues recuerdo que ayer no querías entender así que no veo cual sea el cambio.

-Bella

-Bella nada…me voy.

Pero Edward me sujetó del brazo y me miró con ojos dolidos

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar Edward- le dije sin mirarlo, no podría negarme si miraba a sus ojos.

-Es que ayer todo pasó muy rápido yo

Así que eso quería, decirme que realmente yo no le importaba?

-No digas nada, ya no importa, sé lo que dirás, adiós Edward.

Una fila de alumnas de 1er año pasó, impidiendo que Edward me alcanzara.

Llegué a mis clases demasiado exaltada, coloque mi rostro en la carpeta y me limite a escuchar a Mike.

Al salir mi mono volumen rojo no estaba…

-No encuentras tu auto Bella?-me dijo James, quien también salía.

-Pues es raro porque recuerdo haberlo estacionado aquí por la mañana.

-Si quieres te llevo.

De pronto vi la figura de Edward recargada en su auto, mirándonos fijamente y Alice en su porche amarillo pero no vi a Jasper…sin pesarlo cogí de la mano a James y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa.

**Edward POV**

Me enfuruñe en mi mismo durante todo lo que restaba del día…la noche se me hizo eterna y decidi bajar para encontrarme con mis hermanos

-Hoy no podremos ir a clases, saldrá un sol radiante.

Genial no podría verla…no podría…

-Te dije que no funcionaría-me dijo mi hermana sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Por qué no me dijiste que esto era lo que pasaría, lo que menos quiero es que se vuelva a llevar bien con James!

-Supongo que es para que controles mejor tus actos Edward-me dijo Jasper, quien bajaba las escaleras, hace rato que había llegado a la casa porque había sido el encargado de llevar el auto de Bella a su casa.

Se suponía que Jasper se llevaría el auto de Bella, Alice se iría en el suyo y a ella no le quedaría otra que irse conmigo, donde aprovecharía para disculparme pero no, James lo malogró y lo increíble de todo es que yo no lo viera venir.

-Eddy creo que has de controlar tus hormonas y así tus planes de secuestrador te saldrían mejor jajajaja, si quieres conquistarla este no es el camino amigo-me dijo Emmett quien acaba de escuchar la conversación y se partía de la risa en el patio.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y puse un disco de Blue October…Balance Beam mientras amanecía.

Realmente no sabía que me pasaba…todo salía al revés cuando se trataba de Bella.

_I haven't been quite the same,  
so sure the story of my life would never change.  
But in a bright-eyed way, I rinsed out the soap in my eyes,  
and wrote a song that I'm about to sing._

Esta canción era muy alegre para mi animo…estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga especial

_'cus it's about a girl.  
That I hardly even know.  
So this is not another love song.  
Just a list of things that I should know, and everyone should know_

Especial porque para mi era más que una amiga

_That..._

1. You gotta take it kinda slowly.  
2. you gotta hurry up and make your move.  
3. You gotta tell her that she's pretty.  
and  
4. You gotta be the perfect gentleman.

Para mi era mi amor…imposible.

-Hago todo lo de la canción Justin, no funciona tu truco, claro como si el vocalista me fuera a responder.

-Creo que el primer punto te lo tomas muy a pecho, vas muy lento, te falta el segundo paso Edward.

Me dijo Rosalie quien ni bien decir eso salió de mi habitación. Realmente era patético que hasta Rosalie pensara lo mismo.

_You gotta show her that  
She's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale.  
fairy tale  
fairy tale_

Basta de lamentaciones, era hora de actuar…día jueves y el viernes era el concierto…no podría ir a la universidad pero podría cuidarla en las sombras.

-No te detendré…y hazme un favor…actúa con prudencia.-me dijo Alice quien había empezado un partido de ajedrez con Jasper.

No me detuve a pensar en lo último que me dijo mi pequeña hermana. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo único que quería era verla y estar a su lado. Estar lejos me enfermaba, me angustiaba, me hacía infeliz.

Ahí estaba ella…despidiéndose de Charlie. Se le veía cansada y preocupada, pero lo que más resaltaba era su tristeza. Sé que era arrogante pensar que yo era la causa de su tristeza, pero en el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo me había dado cuenta que era alguien sensible, además que yo había respondido realmente mal. La escuche decir mi nombre

-Edward-acaso sabía que estaba aquí?-eres un reverendo tonto.

Ok eso no era una buena señal…su tristeza paso a ser ira, si que era voluble…

Llegamos a la universidad, ella en su auto y yo escondido como ratón entre los matorrales.

Me privó de su maravillosa sonrisa…la vi intentar safarse de Tyler y Eric, entro a sus clases…suspiro reiteradas veces. Ella sabía porque no habíamos ido, debía de haber notado el sol y yo con el sol noté los reflejos rojizos de su cabello…de pronto la ira se apodero de mi…James estaba a su costado, acomodando un mechón tras de su oreja…

-he traído mi auto, no es necesario James.

-Me gustaría hablar con Charlie

Bella se tensó.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Me imagino que no me ve con buenos ojos…yo lo lamento tanto Bella…

-Por favor hoy no…hablaremos otro día, nos vemos.

Sin más Bella se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha, dejando atrás a un desolado James.

Oscurecía así que me dirigí a la estación de policía.

-Jefe Swan?

-Edward, que milagro verte por acá muchacho, algún problema?

-No ninguno, sólo quería recordarle que mañana iré con Bella al concierto

-Pensé que no irían, como no has ido a la casa en estos días-me miró detenidamente- pasó algo?

-He estado algo ocupado y por eso no he ido a recoger a Bella…además de unos cuantos malos entendido, pero mañana iremos al concierto y quería avisarle para que no se preocupe si llegamos tarde.

-Me parece bien, cuidala.

El plan empezaba y la primera parte estaba echa, Charlie sabía que iriamos, la parte 2 era convencer a Bella pero Alice me había pedido paciencia y que me esperara hasta mañana en la universidad…así que me dirigí a casa a desahogarme con mi amigo el piano…dejando sonar notas estridente.

**Bella POV**

No había visto a los Cullens en la universidad, supuse que había sido por el sol. Al llegar a casa encontre el porche amarillo de Alice.

-No olvidaste que me prometiste ir de compras por no haberme invitado a mi al concierto.

-El concierto

-Lo olvidaste? ay Bella

-No creo que vaya…Charlie no me dejara ir sola

-Pero irán Edward y tú

-No lo creo

-Bueno el punto es que irás al igual que de compras conmigo…sólo dame 10 minutos a que el sol baje totalmente.

La mire desconcertada…pero no había como decirle que no.

-Listo en marcha! Ah y cuéntame que pasa con James, no es bueno que te guardes todo Bella.

-Pues quiere hablar…pero realmente no quiero…soy una cobarde.

-No es eso, solo no estás preparada…y esas flores amarillas?

-Las mandó Jake-no pude evitar decir esto sin sonrojarme, había recordado otras cosas…como la primera rosa amarilla que recibí y con ello la rosa blanca, es decir Edward…el cual era tan brillante como una estrella cuando el sol caía sobre su piel.

**Flash back**

Subimos al techo para ver las estrellas, después de contarle lo de Jake, ambos nos sentamos y Edward había colocado su mi brazo de forma que me sirviera de apoyo…nos quedamos un largo rato discutiendo sobre las constelaciones y poniéndole nombres raros a las estrellas que no reconocíamos…en eso vimos una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

-Deseos-le dije feliz y exaltada

-Pero qué es lo que pasa-me preguntó

-Sólo pide mentalmente

Lo tome de la mano y sentí mis mejillas arder…luego me quede semi dormida y como vi a Sirius por segunda vez le dije:

-Jake decía que las estrellas solo se podían ver, soñar pero no tocar…lo cual es triste no crees?

-Pues creo que estaba equivocado…

-Por qué dices eso?-yo casi había perdido la conciencia así que lo siguiente que dijo no se si fue a causa de mi imaginación pero realmente fue un sueño.

-Porque estoy abrazando a una de ellas.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Lo puedo oler-dijo la pequeña Alice arrugando Alice y así sacándome del recuerdo-en fin vamonos! nos esperan unas prendas que te quedaran muy bien!

Salimos y todo fue compras…pero era mi amiga y no arruinaría su diversión. Al terminar…

-Bueno Bella, creo que con lo que usaras mañana no es buena idea que vayas a la universidad…serás la envidia de todas.

-Bueno ya que has decidido que vaya supongo que no iré a clases porque con mi auto demorare más de lo planeado.

-mmm no te podría decir que esa es la razón peor ciertamente mañana tu no vas a clases…au revoir Bella!! Diviértete mañana!

Subí pesadamente y decidí dormir…y puse el cd de Edward, con el que me quede dormida.

**Alice POV**

Todo estaba listo…esta era la oportunidad…

-Edward hay un cambio de planes…mañana ve a buscar a Bella a las 11 a su casa para que vayan al concierto.

-No irá a clases?

-Le dije que no era recomendable.

-gracias?

-Ya verás mañana, deja de intentar meterte en mi mente, pero si eres prudente y a la vez no, todo saldrá a pedir de boca jajajaja

Me fui riendo y deje a Edward pensativo…por fin mi visión se haría realidad.

* * *

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!!aqui de regreso de nuevo con un capítulo que espero que les guste...creo que lo tomaré como prueba...agradecería mucho si me dijeran como quedo porque este es como el comienzo de algo...no las spoileoXD! pero realmente quisiera saber si les gusto como escribi o si les gustaria una variación en el modo de escribir lo que leeran...

Recomendaciones:

Para la parte de Bella (en la segunda intervención)hay dos canciones...la primera es Breaking the habbit de Linking park, la cual recomiendo escuchar para la primera parte y luego esta Storm de Lifehouse, de la cual he puesto el lyric...

Sin más espero que les guste, gracias a Bellencullens por siempre apoyarme! a LizzieCullen17 y a las personas que pacientemente leen mis locuras...

Saludos

Rudby

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 14**

**Bella POV**

El amanecer se hizo presente y no pude evitar ponerme triste…se suponía que iríamos al concierto, Edward y yo. Me sentía molesta porque nos habíamos distanciado por una tontería! Y ahora el concierto…no tenía ganas pero no podía hacerle esto al regalo de Esme y Carlisle, había pensado en invitar a Jake pero no quería que pensara cosas que no eran. Me cambie con lo que Alice había elegido, algo sencillo, un polo azul algo pegado para mi gusto con una chaqueta negra y una falda hasta las rodillas, aunque tenía mucho vuelo, esperaba que no hicieses mucho aire. Tome un vaso de yogurt me lave y encontré las sombras azules y el lápiz labial en el baño…genial-mero sarcasmo- pensé que Alice se había olvidado de dejarlas. En un acto de rebeldía lo deje de lado, me cepille el cabello y me puse sólo brillo labial, total Alice no sabría si había o no usado su maquillaje.

Baje rápido, pues se me hacía tarde, el día no estaba nublado pero si se notaban amagos del próximo invierno. Cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un volvo plateado.

_-Edward…_

El vampiro se limitó a voltear su rostro e inspirar aire y al verme me dedicó una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal. Me hubiera gustado reaccionar y fruncir el ceño y hacerme la ofendida pero ningún músculo se movía de mi parte. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y me invitó a subir, al escuchar su voz desperté de la extraña ensoñación en la que había entrado.

-¿_qué haces aquí?_ – creo que le dolieron mis palabras pero contuvo su gesto y trato de serenarse.

-_Pues te prometí que iría contigo al concierto, soy un caballero y cumplo mis promesas._

-_No es necesario que cumplas la promesa_- definitivamente era un caballero, pero yo quería su compañía no por obligación sino porque él también quisiera la mía.

-_Digas lo que digas te acompañare Bella, así que sube al auto._

**Edward POV**

He de decir que desde que se subió al auto el ambiente era tenso, como nunca lo había sido antes. La escuché suspirar varias veces, sabía que debíamos hablar pero no sabía si el momento había llegado. De pronto su respiración se hizo más irregular y escuche su voz.

-_Para el auto Edward._

-_Aún faltan unas horas para llegar, aun así llegaremos mucho antes del concierto._

-_Te digo que pares el auto! No soporto esto!...es incómodo_

Pare el auto y pensé en mil cosas…quizá era muy tarde y le incomodaba mi presencia quizá debía regresar, quizá tenía miedo de que era un vampiro y se daba cuenta a estas alturas cuando yo ya estaba perdido por ella pero no se me paso por la cabeza lo que ella diría.

_-Edward…discúlpame, siento haberme comportado así de indiferente contigo, fue una niñería y lo acepto _

-_Me estás pidiendo disculpas?_

-_es que no debería_?-con la confusión en su rostro

-_claro que no, el que esta en un error soy yo no tu, no debí dejarte, en realidad no te deje sino que me impidieron ir, igual eso no justifica mi comportamiento, soy…estúpido? es poco…no debí decirte eso…-_le cogí el rostro para que pudiera ver que decía la verdad, tenía que creerme- _tu nunca reemplazarías a nadie…es solo que la presencia de James me saco de quicio._

Desvié mi mirada ante sus ojos sorprendidos, me avergonzaba de mis actos y cuando la volví a ver me sonrió…y sin que eso bastara, paso sus delicados brazos por mi cuello.

-_No te preocupes, creo que hablé mucho de él, pero solo eran recuerdos…eres mi mejor amigo no porque me lo recuerdes, sino por cómo eres…tú_

No sé en qué momento fue que reaccioné y cuando lo hice la tenía entre mis brazos, podía sentir sus latidos y su fragancia era más fuerte que nunca, pero no sentí sed. Lo que yo quería no era su sangre…era otra cosa, la pregunta era si me atrevería a tomar eso de ella…solo uno…, de pronto la escuche suspirar de manera más tranquila y luego separase de mi de un brinco.

-_Pues ya que estamos bien, que te parece si vamos a comer, muero de hambre._

Me reí ante ese comentario, la tensión que nos había embargado antes desapareció y pronto la música invadió el espacio, junto con los alegres comentarios de Bella.

Ahora que ya había pasado el mal tiempo, me fije mas detenidamente en lo que llevaba puesto…definitivamente el color azul era su color, se veía muy hermosa…y se sonrojaba con facilidad…

Dieron las 8 y ya nos encontrábamos en nuestros asientos…y claro, Bella estaba emocionada como niña de 5 años.

-_No puedo creer que dentro de poco los vaya a ver!! son mis grupos favoritos!!seguro que cantara Yellow!! Chris!_

_-Son sólo personas que cantan y tocan bien como cualquiera…cómo puedes emocionarte tanto_-me hice el ofendido pero en realidad sólo quería molestarla

-_Disculpa, señor perfección_-me sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos…como amaba ese carácter infantil y que voluble era cuando se trataba de estudiar o cualquier otra cosa…

-_Mira ahí están!_

Look at the stars,  
look how it shines for you oh  
and everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

El concierto estuvo muy bueno, aunque me distraje bastante viendo cómo Bella se divertía y cantaba con ellos…estaba eufórica y de pronto se puso a bailar…a pesa que según ella, no era lo suyo.

_-No que no bailas…_

Bella se movía al ritmo de la canción y me tomó de las manos para que la acompañara

-_Pues una vez alguien me dijo que dependía de quién me guiaba y recuerdo que la última vez que baile no me caí…_

-_O sea que tu pareja debió haber sido un estupendo bailarín-_mientras le di una vueta y Blue October hizo presencia en el escenario con Balance Beam…

-_Estupendo, estupendo no sé…más parecía un niño fanfarrón y además entrometido y sabes que…creo que le gusta meterse a casa ajenas a hurtadillas_

-_Pues que nió tan malcriado…deberían enseñarle modales_

-_Sí pues, porque no te lo presento y se los das, tú que eres todo un caballero._

Voltee la mirada, sabía que estaba jugando y me divertía seguirle el juego…de pronto sentí sus dedos en mi cabello…volteé para encontrarme con sus sonrisa…

-_Mira que bonito! Están dejando caer estas cosas de colores_

El tiempo había pasado volando y ya estaban clausurando el concierto…en el escenario se encontraban todas las bandas, se despedían y habían soltado como pequeños papeles de colores por todos lados y muchos globos de helio volaban sobre nosotros, aunque claro, se quedaron en el techo…el último grupo en retirarse era Lifehouse…quien para alegría de Bella empezó a cantar "Everything", seguida de "Storm"

En esta última canción dejamos de bailar y cantar…nos mantuvimos en silencio y ella tomó mi mano…nuevas sensaciones se hicieron presentes, cuando sonó mi celular…

**Bella POV**

La lluvia era incesante, los truenos y relámpagos aturdían a todo ser viviente y yo no era la excepción.

Corrí lo que mis piernas me permitieron, mientras tristes recuerdos se colaban en mi mente…

_**:**__**Flashback:**_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El celular de Edward empezó a vibrar, él lo contesto, mientras su rostro se tensaba más si eso era posible…los ruidos empezaron a ser más fuertes y Lifehouse dejó de tocar…

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar sobre los ruidos, mientras que los de seguridad sacaban a las bandas por una puerta trasera…

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí

Miré a Edward asustada, su voz trataba de tranquilizarme, pero tenía un alto grado de alarma en ella. Me aferré de su brazo, temía separarnos.

-Vámonos…juntos.

Sentí un miedo voraz, entre tanto tumulto, temía perderlo, no podía perderlo, no a él…mismiedo eran infundados, nada nos pasaría…nada

Me cogió de la mano y empezamos a salir, realmente era difícil porque los gritos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, los ruidos externos se personificaron en 3 figuras, distribuidas en los postes…

_Vampiros_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? ¿Por qué están ellos acá?

-Vienen por alguien…demonios!

Paré en seco y obligué a Edward a mirarme

-Explícamelo ahora

Edward me miró con ojos torturados…y de pronto se agazapó en el suelo…había alguien frente a nosotros…

-Así que tú eres Isabella, la famosa Isabella…no dices nada?

-Déjala en paz…ella no sabe nada-gruño Edward

-Pagará las consecuencias…

En un rápido movimiento, la mujer se acercó peligrosamente hacia nosotros, pronto Edward y ella estaban forcejeando…no podía ver esto, por qué luchaban? Edward no tenía porque luchar

-Para! ¿quién eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres!

La mujer volteó sus ojos carmesí hacia mi…y se deshizo del agarre de Edward, colocándose detrás de mí.

-Soy Victoria…te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, aunque realmente ahora sí que eres un estorbo…por tu culpa James ya no quiere convertirse, se ha puesto moral, imagínate! luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!...pero claro, si vuelve a ver a su amiguita, sus valores regresan a él!...todo lo que me costó seducirlo, no lo perderé a él ni mucho menos al poder que guarda…así que es preciso que desaparezcas niña.

Toda esta información debía de ser producto de mi imaginación…la novia de James era una vampireza?!

-Bella!-escuché que Edward me llamaba, volteé a verlo y me encontré en el suelo, contra su cuerpo…su rostro trataba de contener la mueca de dolor

-Edward!, estás bien?!Edward!

-Tonta, no te preocupes por mi, te duele algo?-tratando de sonreír…pero esa calidez no le llegó a los ojos

-No

A lo lejos pude ver que Victoria se encontraba como a 10 metros de nosotros…al parecer Edward la había golpeado pero al ver la herida del brazo de Edward me di cuenta que Victoria no sería un oponente fácil…

-Bella, cuando yo te diga, tú corres, pero no hacia el estacionamiento, vete hacia el bosque, yo la detendré…

-No! No me iré sin ti

-No seas terca Isabella! Es preciso que hagas lo que te digo…tengo un plan, no me pasará nada…además…no tardaran en llegar los demás

-Edward…no por favor…si lo que quiere es matarme, que lo haga, no quiero que te lastime

La tranquilidad de Edward desapareció…se derrumbó como un muro y pude ver diferente cosas en su rostro…miedo era una de ellas, furia y algo que no supe reconocer…pero que hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado…

-demente…jamás, escúchame bien, jamás dejaría que te pasara algo-su mano temblaba un poco, aún así logró colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja para luego acariciar mi mejilla…no hace falta decir que me sonrojé furiosamente- eres lo más importante para mi Bella…qué no lo entiendes?

-Prométeme que estarás bien, que nos volveremos a ver

-No te lo prometo…te lo juro

No pude decir nada porque Victoria volvió a arremeter contra Edward, ambos estaban muy lejos…aún así escuché

-Ahora Bella!!

Mi cuerpo se movió como autómata…mis piernas no se de dónde sacaron fuerza y ya me encontraba corriendo hacia el bosque…no fue cosa fácil, las personas gritaban aterrorizadas, ya que los otros dos acompañantes de Victoria habían empezado a atacar a la gente…

Volteé para ver a Edward y me encontré con sus ojos…un susurro llegó a mis oídos

-Todo estará bien-luego se cerró el campo de visión, puesto que el techo se caía encima de ambos…

-No!!Edward!!Edward!!

Traté de regresar, pero el mar de gente me llevó hacia la salida…impidiéndome volver.

_**:**__**Fin del Flashback: **_

No sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de correr, ni tampoco cuando podría parar de llorar…él tenía que estar bien…me lo había jurado…

Pronto tropecé como es costumbre y me quede sentada, llena de lodo y empapada…la lluvia no cedía. Sin embargo, ya no escuchaba los gritos de las personas…quizá ya me encontraba muy lejos como para escuchar…

Ahí, junto a un árbol sentí que la vida se me iba…fría y lentamente…me fijé en el cielo y debido a la cantidad de nubes no había estrellas…

-_Oh Edward!-_empecé a sollozar más fuerte…

Ahora que estaba en peligro su vida no me importaba si era correcto o n quererlo como lo quería…había estado luchando durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí en qué solo sentiría amistad por él…pero bien dicen que en el corazón no se manda…me había enamorado de Edward Cullen y quizá ya lo había perdido…si aunque sea le hubiese dicho mis sentimientos…pero no! fui una cobarde y me contente con amistad…

-_Más vale que traigas tu trasero ahora mismo Edward Cullen!-_grité con todas mis fuerzas, para luego seguir romperme y seguir llorando…pero algo hizo que dejará de respirar…una risa musical…una risa conocida por mi…

Abrí los ojos y no tan lejos se encontraba un vampiro de cabello cobrizo, con la camisa desarreglada y el brazo herido…su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo común y todo él estaba empapado; sin embargo, aún parecía que iba a posar para una revista…

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
The water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

_-Señorita, ¿sólo quiere mi trasero o se me permite volver completo?_

-_Edward!_ -obvie su comentario y corrí hacia él, lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitieron. Choqué contra su duro pecho, que a la vez se amoldaba a mi cuerpo…lo abrace como nunca antes había hecho y empecé a llorar en su pecho

-_Pensé que no volvería a verte_

_-Te jure que volvería, además no es fácil acabar conmigo_- regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas-_los demás ya se han encargado del asunto_

_-No debiste arriesgarte por mi…_

En ese momento, baje la mirada y en un intento de ahogar mis sentimientos traje a la luz lo que había pasado…si antes no fue por mi cuando el vampiro me atacó por qué ahora si…sería culpa? realmente él no debió arriesgarse por mi…después de todo yo soy solo una humana y él un bello ángel.

-_Pensé que me considerabas tu amigo Bella…los amigos se protegen_-su voz sonó triste

If I could just see you, everything would be alright  
If I see you this darkness will turn to light

Así que eso era, realmente éramos_ amigos_…siempre había querido tener un amigo así, entonces por qué me sentía tan sola?!...quizá era porque ahora que había conseguido ganar un amigo y yo no lo quería solo como eso.

Levanté lentamente mi mirada hacia sus ojos, seguían color ámbar y destilaban suma tristeza…la lluvia seguía cayendo.

_-Claro que eres mi amigo…el mejor de todos_-trate de sonreír pero creo que mi gesto se parecía a una mueca_- sólo digo que no puedes ir arriesgando tu vida de esa manera…no es saludable…al igual que no es saludable quedarnos bajo la lluvia_

And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

_-La anterior vez no pude porque me detuvieron, no iba a permitir que esta vez te pasara algo por mi culpa._

_Entonces sí era culpa…_

Ambos seguíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, demasiado cerca…

-_Bueno entonces ya estas satisfecho? ya que me salvaste esta vez no tienes porque arriesgarte si vuelve a pasar…además no es culpa tuya, es cierto que los amigos se protegen pero hay límites y no permitiré que te arriesgues de nuevo_-lo último se lo dije de forma jovial, para zanjar de una vez el tema

-_Así que el hecho de que sea inmortal no pone la balanza a mi favor? Es casi imposible hacerme daño así que no le veo el caso a esta discusión_- su tono fue sarcástico e impasible

And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright

-_Tú lo has dicho, es casi imposible, pero no es imposible_…-me volteé dispuesta a seguir a donde sea…tenía que irme a otro lugar a relajarme porque sino iba a explotar en frente de él y se daría cuenta de lo que tan celosamente trataba de ocultar…que me importaba más de lo que debería…-_te prohíbo que vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera, no vale la pena…soy sólo una humana más_- esto último lo dije casi en susurro, pero estaba segura que él lo escucharía

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down

No escuché réplicas de su partes, así que supuse que tenía la razón…sólo quedaba regresar a casa y a intentar normalizar las cosas…me dirigí hacia el árbol en el que había caído mi bolso…me agache a recogerlo y cuando me levanté…me encontré atrapada entre dos fuertes brazos…Edward miraba al suelo, mientras de su cabello se desprendían pequeñas gotas de lluvia

_-Edward?_

_-Por favor, no digas nada…_

Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Cos I'm so used to living under the surface

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo…trataba de rehacer su máscara imperturbable para mostrarse sereno, pero esta vez le estaba costando trabajo…

-_Edward, pescare un resfriado si no me dejas ir, vamos, supongo que los demás nos esperan_

-_No te irás sin haberme escuchado…realmente no sé qué es lo que hago mal para que tú pienses eso…creo que la única persona que no entiende mis actos eres tú, precisamente la persona a la cual no le puedo leer la mente…de la única persona de la cual me fío por lo que me dice porque no sé lo que piensa…eres mi … Bella cómo puedes pensar que te he salvado porque me sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho la otra vez?…cómo me puedes pedir que no vuelva a salvarte…que no vale la pena…no sé que significado tendrá para ti pero en mis tiempos la amistad no era así de superficial como lo planteas…_

If I could just see you, everything would be alright  
If I see you this darkness will turn to light

-_No es eso Edward, es sólo que yo….no te quiero poner en riesgo…me __importas demasiado no soportaría que algo te pasara…no podría Edward…sé que en algún momento dejaré de existir, pero hasta eso quiero verte bien…el mundo no sería lo mismo sin ti…en cambio si me pasa algo, pues sólo soy alguien más en este mundo y tú seguirás en tu inmortalidad_ –le sonreí e forma triste, pero así estaban las cosas- _así que deja de arriesgarte así por mi_

...el silencio reino por un rato, nadie dijo nada hasta que Edward volvió a hablar…

_-¿Qué no lo entiendes Isabella? ¿Qué hago para que lo entiendas_?-Edward se separó abruptamente de mi, mientras caminaba de lado en lado hasta que volvió a mirarme y me perdí en su mirada…

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright

-_Tú eres lo más importante para mi, lo más importante que he tenido nunca…no podría resistir perderte, sería insoportable…así que no me pidas que no haga nada, ni mucho menos pienses que no vale la pena…porque para mi si lo vale, más de lo que puedas imaginarte…_

And I will walk on water  
You will catch me if I fall

-_Edward…_

-_Quizá podrá parecerte espantoso que un ser deplorable como yo te diga estas cosas pero prefiero a ponértelo claro a que pienses cosas que no son…no te he salvado porque debo, sino porque quiero y lo seguiré haciendo, por más prohibiciones que pongas, porque nunca me ha importado algo como tú, porque en los últimos 100 años nunca he anhelado la compañía de nadie de la forma que anhelo la tuya, porque eres lo único que me mantiene vivo Bella…yo te quiero…no sólo como un amigo, yo …me he enamorado de ti_

No sé cómo pero de un mero reencuentro, habíamos pasado a discutir sobre si me salvaba o no y ahora se me había declarado…

Edward me dio la espalda y bajo la cabeza…mientras decía en voz baja

-_No espero que me correspondas, pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado como hasta ahora y que no vuelva a pasar por tu cabeza que no vale la pena tu vida…porque es la única que me importa…._

No dije nada

-_Quédate aquí traeré el auto._

And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright

Como las palabras no salían de mi garganta me limite a actuar…era ahora o nunca

Fui despacio pero con paso seguro…me le acerque y lo abrace por detrás, pegué mi cabeza a su espalda

-_No te vayas…no te atrevas a volver a dejarme._

Now everything is alright  
Everything's alright

Everything's alright

Ahora que sabía sus sentimientos no me importaba que los míos salieran a flote…él tenía que saber que…

_-Te quiero…te quiero ...sólo tenía miedo de perderte…pero lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado…no me parece espantoso lo que has dicho…con eso me has hecho la mujer más feliz_-las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y él volteó a verme, alcé mi mano para ponerla en su mejilla- _vampiro, humano, mago, lo que sea que fueras…nada impediría ni debilitaría lo que siento por ti…no sé cuando paso pero pasó…no sé cómo te convertiste en la persona más importante en mi mundo, yo…_

Me vi interrumpida…lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos se inclinó hacia mi…nuestras narices rozaron, mi pulso se aceleró, las tonalidades de rojo se hicieron presente en mis mejillas y de pronto, sentí los fríos labios y a la vez cálidos de Edward…de manera suave y dulce me dio mi primer beso y en ese momento supe que no quería que nadie más me besara…él sería el único.

No sé si el contacto duró minutos, segundos, quizá horas…pero estaba segura que no podría vivir sin sus besos, si su risa era ilegal ya no sabía que adjetivo ponerle a sus labios…lamentablemente el beso tenía que terminar, tenía que respirar.

-_El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable_…-murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa pero mirando fijamente…me tomo de la mano y con su mano libre me acarició la mejilla

Estaba por contestarle pero las risas se hicieron presentes…

_-Hasta que por fin!, Emmett me debes 5 dólares_

_-Demonios!_

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!!Gracias por sus reviews!lamento la demora, ha decir verdad ha sido algo duro hacer este capitulo, pero maso ya se como terminara todo, con una super vuelta que fue una idea que se me vino hace poco, solo espero les gusteXD!En fin les dejo con el capitulo y espero sus comentarios y de antemano me disculpo si a alguien le parece aburridoXD, pero eran cosas necesarias a mi punto de vista XD!

So...espero les guste!

Rudby

* * *

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

Por: Rudby

**Capítulo 15**

_-Hasta que por fin!, Emmett me debes 5 dólares_

_-Demonios!_

-No es inteligente apostar contra Alice-río Jasper, quien abrazaba a Alice, la cual no dejaba de hacerle muecas a Emmett.

Por su parte, Emmett sacaba sus 5 dólares con pesadumbre y Rosalie no hacía más que reírse.

Edward me apretó la mano de manera que me pudiera relajar, lo cual era algo complicado…de pronto Edward carraspeó y maldijo.

-Lo siento, pero se ha escapado…

-Aunque sola-dijo Jasper con cierto orgullo

-Pero no te preocupes hermanito, la atraparemos pronto-le dijo Emmett con el puño en alto…

Por lo que Alice empezó a contarnos, Victoria seguía suelta, pero sus dos acompañantes habían muerto gracias a Jasper, "simples neófitos" habían sido sus palabras…pero habían habido víctimas?

-No te preocupes hermanita, los humanos salieron despavoridos y pensaron que era un asalto, Jasper los convenció de que así había sido, aunque no pudimos evitar 2 muertes…aunque fue porque el techo se cayó, nadie fue mordido

-Lo siento mucho!, debí haberlo prevenido pero lo vi demasiado tarde-se disculpó Alice

…_entonces_

-James…está en peligro

Edward se tensó un poco al oír ese nombre…si bien es cierto James ya no tenía la importancia que le había dado hace años, seguía siendo un conocido…había sido mi mejor amigo y no podía permitir que Victoria le hiciera algo…

-No te preocupes, por hoy ella no intentará nada.

Alice me sonrió y Edward me abrazó de manera protectora

-No te pasará nada, yo te protegeré-murmuró de manera suave cerca de mi oído

No pude más que asentir porque sino mi voz se quebraría…pero confiaba en él, a su lado estaba a salvo…estar a su lado era simple y necesario como respirar…

-Bueno Bella…tu ropa está hecha un desastre, será mejor que te cambies…

-Pero tenemos que idear un plan para capturar a Victoria…no podemos dejarlo así nomás…

En eso vi a Rosalie con una bolsa y una sonrisa que me indicaba que no había nada bueno en esa bolsa color rosa…

-Por el plan no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mi-me dijo Jasper muy pagado de sí mismo…

A pesar de sentirme segura y tranquila…había algo en los ojos de Edward que me decía que me ocultaban algo, pero estaba algo cansada y de seguro eran ideas mías

-Vamos a casa-bostece cansada, había sido un día largo- me cambiaré allá

-Pues mejor vamos a un hotel, llamaré a Charlie para decirle que nos encontramos todos y que nos quedaremos…lo convenceré-dijo con los ojos brillando…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, además tienes que cambiarte de ropa, estás mojada y te resfriarás!! además…

-Alice!-siseó Edward quien me aferraba más a su pecho…haciendo que mi loco y traicionera corazón latiera desbocado

-Yo no hice nada Edward, pero si no quieres que Bella empieza a hiperventilar te recomiendo que la dejes respirar jajaja-poniendo cara de ángel

Emmett se empezó a reír y Jasper le siguió…genial ahora ríanse de mi!

-Tienes razón, su corazón late muy rápido jajajaja, mira lo que ocasionas Eddy!

Edward le dio un rápido empujón a Emmett quien cayó al suelo de la risa, aproveche ese momento para preguntarle a Edward

-Qué es lo que tiene Rosalie en la bolsa?

-No lo sé, está pensando en Emmett así que es peligrosos hurgar en su mente

-Debería tener miedo?

-Más que eso…algo se tienen entre manos

-Ya dejen de cuchichear y vamos-dijo la pequeña duende

-Pero, yo sigo preocupada por James que pasa si Victoria regresa…aunque claro me busca a mi…así que si me alejo ellos estarán bien

-Pues yo digo que Victoria no nos puede malograr la noche…apenas y son las 11.30 anda Bella si? Créeme que cuando te digo que no molestará pronto lo digo en serio…la pobre esta asustada no se esperaba tantos vampiros

Mire a Edward, quien curiosamente estaba relajado…y él que era tan paranoico…y ahora que tomaba conciencia…ahora que éramos…amigos o más que eso? Jasper me miró con confusión y de pronto sentí olas de tranquilidad

- Esta vez creo que tiene razón la enana-expiró Edward dando su brazo a torcer

- Será una fiesta de piyamas!!

Edward me cargó en vilo y no pude evitar sonrojarme…estúpidas hormonas

Llegamos a su carro, él único aparcado…

-Bueno entenderás que estamos apurados y vinimos corriendo…así que no trajimos los autos…

-Esto será interesante-dije en voz baja

-Yo quiero manejar!!

Emmett saltó al volante y Edward se apresuró para ganarle…parecían dos niños

-Déjame conducir Eddy vamos…di que sí!

-No me llames así y no!! es mi volvo y yo lo conduzco!

-Pero que cascarrabias!

Todos nos reímos y realmente no sé cómo pero los 6 entramos…claro que Emmett en la maletera…

Llegamos a un hotel muy ostentoso para mi gusto…pero bueno ya estaba aquí así que a seguir…

-Lo de siempre Monique.

-Con gusto señorita Cullen

La señorita hizo una llamada rápida y le dio las llaves a Alice

-Bien, he alquilado una suite para todos

-No deberías gastar tu dinero de esa forma Alice, además todos ustedes están en perfectas condiciones, la única embarrada soy yo!

-No olvides a Edward, han de cambiarse, además hay que descansar

-Pero los vampiros no descansan

-Pero el humano sí, así que te apoyaremos moralmente!

La pequeña pixie se encamino hacia el ascensor y entro a la habitación…que no tenía nada de habitación…tenía una sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, jacuzzi, hasta un balcón…

-Alice esto es demasiado

-Nos gusta estar cómodos

-y bien…

Rosalie sonrió de forma maliciosa y junto con Alice me llevaron al baño…al fijarme mejor la bolsa era rosa…con el sello de Victoria´s secret

Edward POV

Bueno mi hermana tenía razón, debíamos distraer a Bella…nada le pasaría pero la aparición de Victoria no era nada bueno…

-Debes de relajarte si quieres que ella se relaje Edward, además Alice tiene razón, no nos causará problemas durante un tiempo…ha de seguir huyendo hacia el este.

-La muy cobarde…pero la atraparemos hermanito y ahora por favor cámbiate que apestas

-Emmett!

-Qué? vamos que te ves mejor limpiecito, aunque quizá las chicas te encuentren así más sexy…qué opinas Jasper?

-Opino que si sigues molestándolo el hotel nos hará pagar los daños que cause Edward al golpearte

-Pero dónde quedó el humor eh?! Además, has de haberlo sentido, en el lobby las chicas estaban deslumbradas por nuestra presencia…aunque he de admitir que la mayoría estaba pensando en Eddy, o me equivoco?

-Iré a cambiarme

-Crees que si me desgarro un poco la camisa causare el mismo efecto?

-Emmett mejor lo dejas así-le dijo un Jasper un tanto nervioso

-Pero por qué?! porque Eddy sea un reprimido virgen de 108 años y no quiera aceptar que se ve sexy no significa que yo deba de hacer lo mismo

-Emmett….cállate

-Pero Jazz!, así las chicas me encontraran más atractivo y …

-Y qué más Emmett Cullen!-dijo con un tono no tan amigable Rosalie…

-Yo nada, no dije nada…

Rosalie volvió a meterse al baño con Alice y Bella.

-Pudiste decir que estaba atrás mío!

-Pensé que la habías sentido!

-Estúpido vampiro…ahora me castigará estoy seguro!!

-Deja el drama Emmett que me pones de los nervios!

-Ya la conoces…está muy molesta? dime puedes ayudarme, anda haz que ya no esté molesta

-No controlaré sus sentimientos Emmett, me sacaría la cabeza si se entera

-pero ¡qué par de hermanos me tocaron!

Definitivamente mis hermanos eran un caso…sin más me di una rápida ducha y me puse un polo azul oscuro y unos pantalones cómodos, cortesía de Alice, quien había dicho que si todos estábamos en piyama, Bella no se sentiría tan extraña de ser la única en tal estado, pues bien, yo me sentía igual pero si Bella se sentía mejor, estaba dispuesto a apoyar…

Al salir me di cuenta que mis dos hermanos también estaban en piyama, Jasper iba de verde y Emmett con uno de tonalidades medio guindas y rosas…

-¿Qué? El rosa es muy varonil y sexy

-Lo que digas Em.

-Exactamente qué haremos, sabes algo Jasper?

-Pues…

En eso escuchamos la puerta abrirse

-Cha chan!, estamos listas!-exclamó alegremente Alice

No sé cómo pero caí sentado en el sillón más cercano, juro que si me corazón latiera se hubiera salido y me daba paro al ver tal ángel…Bella estaba simplemente hermosa, con un camisón de dormir de tiras hasta las rodillas de seda, sí definitivamente era seda, color azul noche…y ese rubor era más que adorable…

-Bien, cómo mañana es sábado, no hace falta que Bella duerma más temprano así que hay que ver películas!!

Mi yo exterior no reaccionaba…

-Uy parece que alguien esta impresionado, Bella! mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Eddy!!-dijo Emmett

-Parece como deslumbrado…

-Y eso que no le hemos puesto maquillaje!, sino imagínate

-Entraría en coma, sin duda-dijo Jasper…-no me mires, yo no he caldeado el ambiente, tu solito lo has hecho jajajaja

Logré moverme nuevamente y era raro, porque la boca no se me lleno de ponzoña, como solía pasarme al ver a una presa…esta vez era otra cosa…era una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría…mezcla de deseo pero no por su sangre…si no por todo lo que representaba Bella…estaba siendo demasiado humano…me apresuré a apagar las luces…ni Emmett ni Jasper seguirían viendo a Bella, aunque realmente cada uno estaba metido en sus propios asuntos…mis hermanitas los tenían bien distraídos con las piyamas que lucían, Alice con una verde limón y Rosalie con una roja…

-Hey, te sientes mejor?-le pregunté a Bella

-Considerando que a tus hermanas les encanta gastar en mí y vestirme, mmmm déjame pensar….estoy bien.

-Jajajaja, creo que es algo que viene de familia, ya sabes

-Pues eso parece…mmm…Edward con todo esto, no he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias…por todo…

Bella se reía, al parecer estaba algo nerviosa y parecía que sólo estábamos nosotros dos y ahora que me acordaba no le había pedido formalmente que fuera mi novia…sin pensarlo toque su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos, aún muy sonrojada y con el pulso más acelerado, cuando en eso sentí un peso en la espalda

-Hey Edward! ya elegimos la película!!...ve con Bella a la cocina a preparar algo de pop corn…en el microondas!

Genial, mi linda hermanita había echado a perder el momento…

-Gracias Alice…

_Créeme que no hubiera sido el momento indicado Edward…ponle un toque de romanticismo a esto…me lo agradecerás luego _

Luego se alejó tarareando una canción…bueno quizá tenía razón, Bella se lo merecía…ahora me faltaba pensar en el lugar indicado para profesarle nuevamente mi amor por ella…pero mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el olor a mantequilla…trate de ocultar mi gesto de desagrado…simplemente no podía comprender como los humanos podían comer cosas así…

-Para mi huelen muy bien.

-mmm?

-Ya no lo ocultes, no te gusta!!

-no es tanto eso…pero cómo lo sabes?

-soy una bruja

-no me digas…

-Pues si, señor Cullen- me dijo con una gran sonrisa…-Mira que puedo predecir que en 1 minuto estarán listas

-jajajaja ok ok, te creeré entonces o en todo caso al micro ondas, con tal de que no me conviertas en sapo

-Sin problema…pero entonces qué es?

-Con los años he olvidado cuál es el sabor y con mi super olfato me parece desagradable, pero supongo que si fuera humano me gustaría.

-Y eso…te gustaría?

-qué me gustaría?

-Nada, vamos que ya están listas!

Cuando regresamos a la sala, todos estaban sentados por parejas y quedaba un sillón libre…nos dirigimos hacia él y nos sentamos más separados que los demás, considerando que Rosalie estaba prácticamente encima de Emmett y Alice agarrada de la mano con Jasper…pues bien, nosotros solo estábamos sentados el uno al costado del otro, lo cual no estaba del todo mal…podía sentirla y eso me bastaba.

La película…bueno ese fue todo un caso porque mi querida hermana puso una de terror…el Aro, la había visto demasiadas veces no podía haber elegido otra película?!

-Pasa algo con la película?-le pregunté a Bella, quien había tensado su posición

-Pues no es eso, siempre la quise ver, sólo que no he tenido tiempo…

-Entonces qué es….

-pues…el que la haya querido ver no significa que sea muy valiente…creo que soy medio masoquista…realmente soy muy miedosa para estas cosas…así que me pasas la almohada?

-Para qué?

-Para taparme en las escenas que no pueda soportar…

-jajajaja, a ver…nosotros damos más miedo, somos reales, vampiros reales y le tienes miedo a una película?

No me respondió, sino que me dio un almohadazo…no pasaron ni 15 minutos y Bella ya tenía la almohada en el rostro y para mi sorpresa tomó mi mano…bueno podría ver El Aro una vez más…

Bella POV

Buena elección de Alice, sí, mero sarcasmo…esta cosa era muy penosa!! Definitivamente extrañaba mis pantalones y mi polo.

La película empezó y no tardé en asustarme y aún así quería seguir viéndola…pero en eso la música como que me asustó más de lo debido y no pude evitar tomar la mano de Edward…estaba por quitarla, pero sentí que me sujetaba la mano con su otra mano, mientras me pasaba el brazo por la espalda, quedando en un cómodo abrazo y a pesar de su gélido contacto, no podía sentirme más acalorada…y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida…

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, primero eran recuerdo con Edward y toda la familia Cullen, pero por ratos se filtraban imágenes de personas encapuchadas y luego una voz…

_¿Lo harías por él?_

Desperté algo sobresaltada y encontré ropa al pie de la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni idea…pero no tarde en darme cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación.

-Buenos días

-Edward-al verlo, el pulso salió disparado, sentí que quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible cómo si lo fuese a perder pronto

-Pasa algo? Te has puesto algo pálida…

-Ideas mías, no me hagas caso, los demás?

-Pues están preparándose para salir a una feria de autos, es la pasión de Rosalie.

-O sea que somos libres?

-Exacto, podemos irnos en cuanto te cambies, pero…

-Qué pasa?

-Bueno, ya que estamos libres…y Charlie no te espera hasta el anochecer, me preguntaba si querías pasar el día conmigo.

-Me encantaría y a dónde vamos?

-Importa?

-En realidad no.

-Bueno, basta con decirte que iremos a un lugar, lejos de mi familia-me pareció escuchar una risa y un "No te escaparas Eddy"

Me cambie rápido y al salir Edward estaba en la sala cambiando los canales y en la mesa habían unos huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias.

-De nada, espero te gusten.

He de decir que la mañana se paso volando, fuimos a varias tiendas, pero de libros y no se quejo por todo el tiempo que estuvimos, la verdad es que cuando compro libros suelo demorar mucho y siempre me están apurando pero él estaba tan metido como yo en los libros, además, se veía realmente encantador y si salimos de la librería fue porque ya era mucho el alboroto que ocasionaban las demás chicas; sin embargo, al salir, me di cuenta de una amplia sección de Derecho…ahora toda esa realidad se me hacía tan lejana pero sabía que pronto me tocaría afrontarla, no podía estar evadiéndola toda mi vida. Finalmente era hora de almorzar, al menos para mi así que me llevó a un restaurante con vista al mar.

-Y bien…si no te molesta, después de almorzar, regresaremos a Forks o no llegaremos a tiempo

-a tiempo para qué?

-sorpresa

-Edward!

-No te preocupes que no he reservado algo tan ostentoso como el hotel de anoche

-Edward…

-Mira mejor cambiemos de tema…en general cómo estás? Has pasado por muchas cosas, en tan poco tiempo

-El día de ayer fue tan raro, estábamos en el concierto y luego me entero que me quieren matar

-Pero sabes que no has de preocuparte, todo esta bajo control

-Confío en ustedes, pero me preocupa James…no tenía idea de que hubiera estado bajo un hechizo

-Mas que un hechizo es como un poder de atracción que desarrollan las vampiresas, aunque se supone que el humano es incapaz de deshacerse de eso

-No podía esperar menos de él, lo conozco desde hace mucho y es un chico bueno, ahora me explico su cambio de comportamiento tan radical y sabes, es bueno saberlo, siempre pensé que el distanciamiento había sido mi culpa…

-Y ahora que lo sabes, cambiaran las cosas?

-Pues no mucho, hace años que no sabía de él y espero volver a ser su amiga, pero no será lo mismo, pero al menos ahora es un buen recuerdo, no crees?

Sabía que tenía que sacar a colación lo que había pasado ayer en el bosque…mi declaración había sido real, pero no sabía como comenzar, volteé y vi a una niña agarrada de la mano con su mamá, lo que me regresó a la realidad…

-Se van a arreglar y lo sabes, ella te quiere mucho-a pesar de no haberlo dicho, Edward lo había notado…

-No sé que tan fácil sea arreglar las cosas

-Creo que ambas tienen cosas que aclarar, me parece que ella ha de respetar tus gustos literarios pero tú también has de entenderla…supongo que se preocupa por tu futuro

-Supongo

-Por qué no quieres seguir la carrera?

-Siento que no seré capaz de lidiar con eso, hay tanta sordidez cuando se habla de política que no sé si podré combatir con todo eso…además que hay veces que creo que es una carrera muy fría, no quiero olvidar como soy Edward, no quiero que la carrera me cambie

-Eso no va a pasar, sigas lo que sigas, seguirás siendo mi Bella-me miró a los ojos, yo le sonreí y me tomó la mano-Sólo has lo que te haga feliz.

Lo que me haga feliz, pues bien, antes andaba sin motivo alguno, viviendo por vivir y ahora mi vida había dado un gran giro, haberlo conocido.

-Además, he notado que eres buena en todo lo que haces, si te lo propones lo harás muy bien

-Estamos en generales así que aún no puedes decir eso.

-Me opongo, sinceramente creo que eres alguien inteligente y que lograrás lo que te propongas

-Aún así me ganas en clase…

-Pues digamos que no es la primera vez que paso esos cursos, así que son fáciles, lo que es sorprendente es que me pises los talones siendo la primera vez que llevas los cursos y eres humana

-Edward, estas exagerando

-Te subestimas demasiado…eres una de las chicas mas raras que he conocido

-No es lo más bonito que me han dicho

-No me malinterpretes, pero generalmente las chicas, a tu edad, se preocupan por su aspecto, piensas en fiestas y demás cosas de chicas…pero tú rompes con ese canon, encima eres inteligente y la más bonita que he conocido en mi existencia…eres un ser completo Bella.

-No has contado que no me puedes leer la mente, así que por ahí también puedes decir que soy rara.

-Ay Bella! Bueno, vámonos para llegar a tiempo

-Por qué tanto misterio?

-Ya lo verás.

Subimos a su volvo y puso música de Coldplay…me contó un poco más de su familia, hasta llegar a Forks.

-Y bien me dirás a dónde vamos?

-Noup, aunque no quedan muchas opciones estando en Forks no crees?

-Ya sé, vamos a comer con los Newton!

-Bella

-jajajajaja ok ok mantendré silencio…

De pronto reconocí el lugar…era el sendero hacia el prado.

- Si subes a mi espalda, será más rápido…

-Creo que prefiero la manera rudimentaria

Él se río con ganas y me tomo de la mano para afrontar los árboles, eran un poco más de las 5 de la tarde y el sol ya se ocultaba, abriéndole el paso al crepúsculo.

-Edward?

-Estoy a tu lado

-Qué escondes?

Me sonrió y su mirada se volvió ansiosa…

-Me dirás lo que te traes entre manos?

-Has visto el cielo?

-no me cansaría de ver atardeceres, son muy coloridos…

-El atardecer da paso a la noche y hasta hace poco era algo que me ponía triste…ya sabes, la noche es la hora más segura para nosotros…seres que no deberíamos existir

-No digas eso…

Edward me sonrió pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza

-Es la verdad, si los mitos no fueran reales, tú no correrías peligros como en los que te he metido…sin contar que ya es un peligro que estemos solos

-Con o sin mitos, las personas siempre corremos peligros, si nuestra vida estuviera asegurada no valdría la pena vivirla, además no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado…

-El día que descubriste lo que éramos estaba decidido a irme pero…nunca antes me había embargado esa calidez que recibí cuando me diste ese beso de despedida en la mejilla…soy tan egoísta que decidí arriesgarte y me quede a tu lado como tu amigo, lo cual creo que se nos da bien…y ayer…ayer tuve tanto miedo de perderte…

-Edward

-Puedo suponer que recuerdas lo que paso ayer, antes de que llegaran mis hermanos

Desvié la mirada y asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, muy sonrojada, cómo podría olvidarme de eso!!pero es que acaso él se arrepentía?

-Pues bien…con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos he comprobado que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacerte daño, de lo contrario vería la forma de irme.

-No te atrevas…por favor, para…no te sigas lastimando…y di lo que tengas que decir, no quieres verme más, es eso?

-Creo que no lo estoy haciendo de la manera correcta…por ahí no voy Isabella…he llegado a un punto en el que no me imagino mi vida sin ti…sólo es mi conciencia, quiero que tengas una vida normal…

-Hace rato me dijiste que hiciera lo que me hiciera feliz

-Y lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario

-Pues lo que me hace feliz es estar a tu lado…yo

-Espera, no digas nada…

Edward inspiro un gran cantidad de aire y se pasó los dedos por su ya alborotado cabello color broncíneo…al abrir los ojos el amago de tristeza ya no estaba…y la mano que tenía escondida desde un principio me mostró una bella rosa blanca.

-Entonces ya que por ahora no me temes y deseas mi compañía tanto como yo la tuya…Bella, aceptarías ser mi novia?

Así que de esto se trataba…

-Sé que empecé mal, no sé por qué llegaste a pensar que quería separarme de ti, aunque fuera lo correcto…lo que yo quería era formalizar nuestra relación, porque estoy totalmente enamorado de ti…y decir eso es poco…ayer te dije todo cuanto sentía, aunque el escenario no fue el más adecuado, definitivamente no ha sido la declaración más romántica de la historia

Me reí antes su comentario

-Pues para mi sí lo fue, quizá no haya sido en este hermoso prado y estábamos totalmente empapados por la lluvia, pero eso no significa que lo que dijimos carezca de valor…además ayer también me declaré…

Edward me regaló una vez más esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

-Nunca lo olvidaré Bella…pero ahora te estoy haciendo una pregunta, qué me dices…me aceptas a mi, Edward Cullen, como novio quien promete velar por ti todas las noches de su existencia y amarte cada día más hasta que te aburras de mi?

-pero tú te pasas!!, óyelo bien, jamás podría aburrirme de ti…yo-las lágrimas empezaron a brotar pero no me detendrían, le diría que sí- claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Nos miramos por un largo rato, el sol se había ocultado por completo…poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, me envolvió en sus brazos y aspiro mi aroma, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello…

-Sabes que la sed de la que te he hablado…poco a poco desaparece contigo…

-¿A qué crees que se deba?

-Probablemente a qué casi siempre estoy contigo y me he inmunizado, aunque siento otro tipo de cosas…

-malas, dolorosas?

-No creo que malas, bueno sensaciones muy humanas, deseos que pensé estaban olvidados, como los celos…despiertas al hombre que hay en mi.

-La rosa esta hermosa

-Me cambias de tema no?

-No es eso, realmente no sé cómo comportarme en este tipo de situaciones, nunca he estado con nadie

-Eso no me lo esperaba…

-No todos están tan locos como tú para…

-Para enamorarse de alguien como tú?... en ese caso todos están ciegos pero siguiendo con lo que decías, para mi también es la primera vez, tenemos una cosa en común así que lo descubriremos juntos.

-Me parece una gran idea.

-Y ahora, aunque no quiera…debemos regresar.

No pude evitar ponerme triste…había estado tanto tiempo con Edward que me dolía la separación, por más que fueran un par de horas…

Al llegar nuevamente al volvo se acercó con una sonrisa pícara…

-Antes de irnos quiero volver a hacer algo que me ha costado trabajo no repetir en las últimas horas…

-Qué quieres hacer?

-Esto…

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me besó descendiendo despacio por la mejilla, hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios…entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes sobre los míos…, el mundo se detuvo y sólo éramos él y yo…sentí una especie de electricidad recorrer todos mis nervios y una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago…en ese momento todo era perfecto, podía sentir los fuegos artificiales…él era el amor de mi vida…de mi existencia, ya que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por una traba tan simple, como ahora me lo parecía la muerte.

Desgraciadamente el momento no duró mucho porque me emocioné un poquito y lo abracé del cuello…sentí a Edward tensarse, se alejó de mi agarre

-ok no sobre estimemos mi auto control…

Reí con algo de vergüenza pero entonces él me tomo nuevamente el rostro, me miró con ojos tristes…

-Lamento ponerte en peligro…

Negué con la cabeza y le acaricié la mejilla

-Te quiero, es una excusa muy pobre para todos los peligros que te hago pasar, pero es la verdad.

Me sonroje y me tomó de la mano, abriéndome la puerta del volvo…

-Sabes que también te quiero-le dije, dejando aflorar la alegría que me embargaba al estar en su compañía.

Sus ojos brillaron y pronto estaba a mi lado en el auto y durante todo el camino me sujetó de la mano.

Llegamos a casa, la cual estaba con las luces prendidas…

-Te esperan…

-Lo sé…entonces te veré el lunes?

-mucho tiempo…además me puedo quedar por ahí…

-Dudo que Charlie te deje

-No tiene por qué saberlo, lo que no sabe no le hará daño, además cuándo le dirás que soy tu novio, en un momento se preguntará por qué paró más en tu casa que en la mía.

-jajaja supongo que pronto…cuando se de la situación, te parece?

-Bella!, Edward!, pero pasen que ya es tarde…

-Ocasión presentada-dijo Edward

-Sabías que pasaría esto?

-No, recuerda que la vidente es Alice jajaja, lo que pasa es que no me gusta perder el tiempo, eso es todo…quiero que todos se enteren que soy correspondido…es más si Charlie no nos llamaba era capaz de ponerme a gritar a los 4 vientos que estaba enamorado de ti y que me habías aceptado, convirtiéndome en el ser más feliz del planeta.

Charlie nos abrió la puerta y me toco la frente

-Tienes fiebre Bells? estás muy roja

-No es nada papá-genial…más que genial

-Cómo se la han pasado?!

-Muy bien papá, el concierto estuvo muy bueno y luego la piyamada de Alice estuvo divertida, vimos películas

-Me alegro que te la pasaras bien Bells, por cierto te llamo Jake.

Oh…pequeño detalle…pequeño gran detalle…

Sentí a Edward tensarse un poco pero luego se compuso, me fui a la cocina a calentar la cena para Charlie.

-Quiere que lo llames, por cierto Edward te quedas a cenar?

-Hoy no, mis padres me esperan a cenar pero quizá otro día, gracias Charlie.

-No hay problema

Mi padre estaba concentrado en un partido cuando vi a Edward sonreírme y voltear para hablar nuevamente con Charlie…

-Señor, yo quería hablar con usted

-Si dime…y ya te dije que es Charlie Edward

-Bien…Pues quería pedirle permiso para visitar más seguido a su hija, no como amigo, sino como su novio.

En ese momento no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza, mi padre se había quedado estático y volteó a verme

-Eso es cierto Bells?

-Esto, sí papá…

-mmm….mmm….mmm…bueno, ya estás grande para manejar esas cosas…mmm-de lejos se notaba que Charlie estaba incomodo, miré a Edward quien me hizo un gesto cómo para que le diera tiempo de asimilarlo

-La verdad señor es que quiero mucho a su hija y no le haré daño, y si se lo digo es para que vea que mis intenciones con su hija son serias, aunque seguirá siendo como siempre, seguiré viniendo como antes para hacer las tareas.

-Si Bella está de acuerdo, por mi esta bien.

Charlie volvió a su lugar feliz, junto al televisor y yo volví a respirar…

-Cómo lo ha tomado?

-Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, pero cree que soy un buen chico, así que está tranquilo, Charlie te quiere mucho.

-Pensé que me armaría un lío, que alivio!

Ambos reímos y luego él se fue a su casa…aunque realmente sólo iba a dejar el auto ya que se quedaría conmigo como todas las noches.

Me cambié y tardé más de lo acostumbrado, estaba nerviosa, pero al salir del baño y verlo sentado en mi cama los nervios se fueron al tacho y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para sentarme a su lado.

-Te ves adorable con esa ropa.

-Estas bromeando

-En serio…claro que ayer con lo de Alice, te veías diferente

-cómo que diferente?

-mmm…bueno diferente en el sentido de que no me gustaría que nadie más te vea así…

Me sonroje ante su comentario e involuntariamente bostece…

-Creo que es hora de que duermas.

-Pero y tú?

-Me quedare contigo toda la noche…duerme tranquila que yo velaré tus sueños

Edward POV

Bella se quedo dormida y me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que suspiró mi nombre…con eso bastaba para hacerme feliz…ahora que estaba con ella no permitiría que nada la lastimara, definitivamente Victoria tenía los días contados.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!!!no tengo disculpas!!!Gracias por sus comentarios, la demora fue basicamente porque termine de estructurar la historia y el capitulo me ha salido un poco largo, espero no se aburran ni se confundan si tienes preguntas sólo haganlas, el proximo cap vendra mucho más rápido! Espero como siempre sus comentarios, dadle al cuadradito verde y me alzan los animos!Sin más me despido!**

**Rudby**

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es basado en los personajes de Twilight, cuya creadora es Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perspectivas**

**Capítulo 16**

_Los pies me pesaban como el plomo y estaba tan agitada que sentía que en cualquier momento caería, cuando vi la cabaña…ahí estaba ella…_

_De pronto me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen jugando con el comando que Emmett me había regalado, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados abrazados, mirando cómo jugábamos y escuchando los gritos de Emmett, todos reíamos y Edward me tomaba de la mano…_

_El sentimiento de bienestar desapareció para devolverme a ese día lluvioso en medio del bosque con ella al frente y su mirada expectante…_

_-Sabes que esto es peligroso…puede que lo pierdas todo…Lo harías por él?_

_-por él…siempre-le respondí y una luz azul me envolvió por completo…_

Desperté, eran las 8 de la mañana y lo primero que vi fue a Edward con el rostro preocupado, en su pulgar había una lágrima.

-Buenos días-le sonreí, todo había sido un sueño, él estaba aquí.

-Me tenías preocupado, hace un rato empezaste a llorar, pesadillas?

-Es un sueño que ya he tenido, pero sólo es eso, un sueño…sabes, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a despertar así.

-Así cómo?

-contigo a mi lado-le sonreí y oculte mi rostro debajo de las sábanas, estaba totalmente sonrojada, ni si quiera sabía por qué le había dicho eso, sólo sentía que quería que supiera cuan importante era él para mi, sentía que el tiempo se acababa.

En eso sentí cosquillas en mi estómago…

-oye eso no vale jajajaja, para para!!

-entonces no ocultes tu rostro, me privas de tu mirada.

-me gusta estar debajo de las sábanas-sentí más cosquillas-ok ok saldré pero para jajajaja!

Ambos nos empezamos a reír hasta que escuchamos un ruido…

-Es Charlie, lo hemos despertado

-entonces…

-Entonces yo me voy a mi casa por el volvo y vengo en 1 hora.

-qué se supone que haremos esta vez?

-Estaba pensando en raptarte para que juegues con el mando que te regaló Emmett, está empeñado en jugar y además mis padres quieren verte…

-Eso quiere decir que has hablado con ellos, o sea no estuviste toda la noche!

-Corrección, sí lo estuve, es sólo que Esme me dijo que cuando estuviéramos juntos te llevara a la casa…ella presentía que esto pasaría y Alice me ha mandado un mensaje de texto para recordarme lo que le prometí a Esme.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario…

-Ellos están de acuerdo?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Bien, entonces iré a cambiarme…

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar…un mensaje…

_En la mesa hay una bolsa, úsalo. Alice_

¿Qué esta mujer no se cansaba en gastar en mi?

Otro mensaje

_Es mi regalo para darte la bienvenida oficial a la familia así que__** úsalo**__._

Edward empezó a reírse y le tiré una almohada, desapareció de una manera casi felina, dejando su risa en el camino. Yo me empecé a vestir y bajé a desayunar.

-Estabas hablando por teléfono? te escuche reír

-Era Alice, cómo amaneciste papá?

-Todo bien, aunque ayer vi a James por el pueblo, no sabía que había regresado-me dijo con una voz preocupada.

-Yo me enteré hace poco también, cuestión de días.

-Y … ¿cómo te sientes?

-No te preocupes, eso está solucionado-le dije sonriente ya que no iba a ponerme a explicar que su vida peligraba por una vampiresa loca y perversa.

-Bien, bueno y llamaste a Jake?

-aún no, lo llamaré antes de irme, por cierto me das permiso para …?

-Saldrás?

-Digamos que Esme me ha invitado pero si quieres me quedo.

Charlie me miró algo apenado y me dijo:

-Bueno la verdad es que Harry Clearwater me invitó a pescar, así que no es mala idea que pases el día donde los Cullen…a menos que quieras ir a pescar con dos viejos.

-oh, no te preocupes, diviértete.

La verdad es que Charlie no hacía más que trabajar, ver televisión y tímidamente ocuparse de su hija, menos mal aún no me ha dado esa charla padre-hija sobre el sexo porque creo que ambos moriríamos de vergüenza. Así que salir con sus amigos era lo menos que podía dejar que hiciera, después de todo se estaba haciendo cargo de mi, no es que culpe a Reneé porque fue mi decisión pero me siento culpable al ver a Charlie aún solo, me gustaría fuera tan feliz como Reneé y Phill.

Terminé mi desayuno y aún me quedaba tiempo así que decidí llamar a Jacob.

-aló?

-Bella!

-Hey Jake, qué tal, me dijeron que llamaste.

-Si, no sabía que irías a un concierto, pensaba invitarte a salir.

-oh, bueno salí con Edward y luego todos los Cullen.

-Ya veo…-con voz grave, me pareció que gruñía.

-Pasa algo Jake? te noto raro…

-Creo que debemos hablar, la otra noche no pudimos dejar claramente de algunas cosas…

-Bueno quieres que vaya para allá mañana por la tarde?

-No puede ser hoy?

-Estaré en la casa de los Cullen jugando videojuegos, lo siento.

-Supongo que será mañana…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, iré después de clases.

-Te estaré esperando.

Ok, algo le pasaba, y me ponía triste sentir a Jacob tan desanimado, así que si podía ayudarlo lo haría.

En eso escuché el suave ronroneo del volvo, Edward había regresado.

Me despedí de Charlie y me dirigí muy feliz hacia el volvo plateado, pero Edward me interceptó antes de llegar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que le diré a Charlie.

-No es necesario, ya le dije, vamos.

-No señorita, he de decirle a tu padre que estarás con tu caballero de flameante armadura-señalándose a sí mismo teatralmente.

Me empecé a reír, mientras que Edward hablaba con mi padre, sobre lo de dejarme temprano en casa y llamaría si pasaba alguna eventualidad. En muchos aspectos era cierto que era mi caballero en flamante armadura, no sólo porque evitaba mis tropiezos sino que me había salvado de la soledad.

-Listo.

Me miró a los ojos y con cuidado tomo mi mano y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Por cierto, buenos días-dándome una rosa blanca.

-buenos días a ti también, a qué se debe tan lindo detalle?

-a nada en particular- empezó a caminar conmigo despreocupadamente hacia el volvo-sólo que vi la rosa y tu nombre estaba escrito por todas partes, así que te la tenía que traer.

-Creo que sería buena idea dejarla en mi cuarto, no quiero que se dañe.

Edward río de forma nerviosa aunque seguía siendo esa misma música aterciopelada para mis oídos.

-Dámela, la dejaré en tu cuarto.

En menos de 1 minuto ya estaba de vuelta.

-Me ocultas algo

-nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, vamos ya que Emmett está impaciente, dice que es tu iniciación o una cosa parecida.

Reímos juntos mientras Edward me contaba un poco de las locuras de su hermano y su pasión por los videojuegos, los osos pardos y el color rojo; el camino se hizo corto y es que lamentablemente el tiempo se pasa más rápido cuando estás con la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

-Por fin llegaron los tortolitos, ya pensaba que Edward no la compartiría!-exclamó un animoso Emmett.

Para mi sorpresa, todos los hermanos Cullen estaban en el jardín, Jasper sostenía una pelota de fútbol americano y tanto Alice como Rosalie estaban echadas como si estuvieran en la playa, debajo de una sombrilla…todos brillaban como si hubieran sido hechos de diamantes. Volteé a ver a Edward y me encontré con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Olvidé decirles que el sol saldría antes de medio día-dijo la pequeña Alice quien se paraba para abrir la puerta de la casa.

El cuadro era irreal, todos los Cullen parecían ángeles y yo, una simple mortal me encontraba entre todos ellos, yo enamorada, ¿quién lo diría?, y encima de un ángel… de un ángel que también me amaba. Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sentía que estaba soñando y no quería despertar.

-¡Qué estamos esperando!

Todos entramos a la casa donde se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, ambos sentados en el comedor leyendo. Carlisle periódicos y Esme una novela…vislumbré el nombre Austen…

-Buenos días.

-Hola Bella, que gusto que hayas venido-me dijo Esme, acercándose para darme un abrazo y susurrándome-gracias, por fin puedo ver su sonrisa.

Me sonrojé automáticamente y cambie de tema.

-No sabía que le gustará leer a Austen.

-Una de mis favoritas, estoy releyendo La abadía de Northanger

-muy buena, aunque la mejor es

"Orgullo y Prejuicio"-ambas dijimos al mismo y tiempo y empezamos a reír…hasta que escuchamos como Emmett se aclaraba la garganta.

-Gusto en verte Bella, cómo está Charlie?-me dijo el doctor Cullen

-Se fue a pescar con un amigo, él está muy bien, gracias por preguntar doctor Cullen.

-Dime Carlisle, ya somos de la familia.

… y de pronto fui jalada hacia la sala…

Emmett me había cargado y literalmente me había dado un abrazo de oso.

-Ay Bell!!a si no te traigo nunca vienes! hay que empezar a jugar, tienes que estrenar el mando que te regalé-dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

-Y qué quieres jugar, y no me digas que de nuevo a carreras porque ayer te di una paliza en ese juego y no quiero avergonzarte tan rápido-le dijo Jasper quien se sentó al costado de Alice.

De pronto sentí una pequeña brisa por mis hombros, era algo frío que me producía calidez…

-Te lo dije, se pone medio loco con los videojuegos…podrás soportarlo?

-Siempre que estés conmigo.

-Entonces eso es un sí – y de forma sorpresiva se acercó a mi rostro y me alzó el mentón con un dedo para así alcanzar mis labios y depositar en ellos un dulce beso.

-wowww!!! Váyanse a un hotel!!

-escandaloso-murmuró Edward, aún sonriente…

-sabes, desde ayer no te he visto más que sonreír

-te molesta? sólo estoy feliz

-molestarme? Para nada, sólo que te veo optimista y me gusta.

Alice se sentó en medio de los dos.

-Sino no empezaremos-dijo con voz inocente.

-Esto es como una iniciación! yo quería llevarte a cazar osos pero Edward no me dejo, es un aburrido.

-Edward pero que aburrido eres no? Jajajajaja -definitivamente ir a cazar osos no estaba entre mi lista de pendientes.

-Así que decidí que los videojuegos era lo más inofensivo, si me ganas una vez, para que veas que soy benevolente, dejaré que me pongas un castigo y si no ganas ni una vez seré yo quien te recoja de tu casa por una semana y no Edward Muajajaja!

Edward me susurró: "_Es su forma de darte la bienvenida_"

Sólo me queda decir que acepté el reto. No podría enumerar todos los juegos que pasaron por esa consola, pero sí que gané en uno, con un poco de ayuda de los demás hermanos.

-Así no vale! si Alice le dice qué debe de hacer porque lo ha visto ella tiene ventaja!

-Tú no me pediste ayuda, intenta la próxima.

La estábamos pasando muy bien, hasta Rosalie estaba jugando y tanto Esme como Carlisle nos miraban y sonreían. Éramos felices…tal y como lo había soñado.

-Ya que Bella ganó, le puede poner un castigo!!-exclamó Alice

-A ver…que puede ser…-dije, mirando a Emmett, quien estaba como niño disgustado, me acordé de lo que más me causaba problemas…que Alice me tratará como su barbie…

-Ya sé!

-Gracias Bella! eso es perfecto, perfecto!!!!-exclamó Alice, seguro que ya había visto mi decisión.

Edward se empezó a reír.

-Y bien…cuál es mi castigo?

-Serás la barbie de Alice!

Jasper estalló en risas golpeando ligeramente el suelo y Rosalie tuvo que taparse la boca para que Emmett no viera lo divertido que le resultaba.

-Por la tarde, cuando se vaya el sol iremos todos de compras! así podremos hacer que Emmett desfile.

-grrr!!

-Toma cariño, espero te guste.

Esme me había preparado un sándwich que olía muy bien, de pollo y papitas, y la verdad es que tenía hambre.

-Gracias!

Esme tenía esa mirada maternal, lo cual me hizo recordar a Reneé cuando me sorprendía con postres o jugos mientras yo estudiaba. Realmente quería a mi mamá y sabía que ella sólo se preocupaba, tenía que hablar con ella y pronto. Y claro, no sólo tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que hablar con varias personas, empezando con Edward.

Terminé mi sándwich y Edward me guió hacia el piano. Recordé la vez que tocamos los dos juntos, lo miré y nos sentamos en la banquilla.

Dejé que él empezara y la suave música de Debussy se fue convirtiendo en mi nana. Lo único que hice fue pegar mi rostro a su brazo y abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Gracias.

-mmm, por qué?

-Por todo…por quererme.

Edward dejó de tocar y me tomó del rostro.

-El que debe de dar las gracias soy yo.

Siguió tocando y decidí que era un buen momento para contarle lo sucedido con Jake.

-Edward, te molesta si hablamos un rato.

-No, para nada dime.

Nos fuimos a sentar en un sofá cerca y esa estancia estaba totalmente vacía, al parecer nos habían dado un poco de privacidad.

-Verás el día que nos peleamos, cuando desperté estaba en la casa de Jake…no entiendo exactamente qué fue lo que pasó porque un vampiro estaba por matarme.

-Era Laurent y no te preocupes, no te volverá a molestar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Digamos que al día siguiente mis hermanos y yo salimos de cacería…-me dijo con mirada inocente.

Así que por eso habían llegado tarde…

-Bueno, el punto es que ahora estoy segura que mis sospechas eran ciertas…Jacob es el chico con el que estuve por Internet.

Pensé que Edward se tensaría y me malinterpretaría pero sólo me sonrió.

-No dices nada?

-Bueno la que tiene que decirme algo eres tú, por qué me cuentas esto?

-Por que no se me da bien ocultarte cosas…realmente esto me sorprendió y bueno ahora quiere hablar conmigo, le dije mañana por la tarde.

Ahora si Edward desvió la mirada.

-No quieres que lo vaya a ver?

-No me malinterpretes…es sólo que no es seguro.

-Sólo iré a hablar con un amigo, nada del otro mundo.

Edward POV

Genial, el perro quería hablar con Bella y ahora que me daba cuenta, Bella aún no sabía nada sobre licántropos así que no podía decirle que su vida corría peligro por un perro inestable. El problema era cómo explicarle que no podía dejarla ir con él?!

-Yo la acompañaré.

Alice salió danzando de la nada…pero ¿se había vuelto loca?, ella sabía que los licántropos no nos soportaban.

_Lo tengo todo bajo control Edward, ya hablé con Jake…y como no quiere que nosotros le digamos lo que es, hemos quedado en que yo la llevaré hasta la línea del tratado y ellos hablaron ahí, en mi campo de visión. Nada pasará._

-Alice? No creo que necesite una niñera-dijo Bella en tono de burla.

-No es eso, es que mañana los chicos se van de cacería y me quedaré sola con Rose, así que decidimos que te acompañamos, tú hablas con tu amigo y luego vamos a tu casa a pasar una tarde de chicas.

-No suena mal.

Miré a Alice y ella sólo sonreía y pensaba en qué ropa le compraríamos a Emmett en la tarde…

-Así que mañana no te veré-me dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Me iré después de dejarte en la universidad y regresaré al anochecer-mientras me pegaba más a él y me abrazaba.

-Entonces con Alice y Rose, no hay problema en que vaya a ver a Jake?

-Déjame pensarlo…siempre y cuando regreses a mi, no hay problema.

-Nada me podría separar de ti.

Bella POV

El día pasó sin más novedades, fuimos a comprar la ropa para Emmett. El desfile fue un mate de risa, primero: Emmett con un vestido rosa y una corona. Hacía de princesa. Luego uno amarillo…uno celeste…uno verde…al final Emmett termino poniendo de su parte y empezó a mandar besos volados, fue tan gracioso que caí de la risa. Claro que Jasper estaba medio asqueado y se tapo los ojos para dejar de ver eso.

El sol se ocultó, las estrellas salieron y llegó la hora de regresar a casa.

-Verdad…nos falta terminar un trabajo, te parece si voy a tu casa para terminarlo?

-Siempre vas a mi casa

-Ese "voy a tu casa" es en presencia de Charlie.

-jajaja ok ok, pues vamos!

Llegamos y Charlie aún no llegaba, nos acomodamos en la sala y subí por mis cuadernos cuando en eso me fije en un ramo de rosas rojas y una blanca al medio.

-Edward?

-Dime- estaba a mi costado como si hubiera subido conmigo.

-Ya sabías lo de la rosa-me dijo de forma despreocupada

-Pero no sabía de las demás.

-Te gustan?-me pregunto algo nervioso.

-noup…me encantan.

Me empine para darle un rápido beso y de inmediato bajé a la sala.

-Huyes de mi?-me dijo con una voz seductora que no dejaba de ser juguetona.

-Si me quedo no haremos la tarea y no quiero que el señor Banner se moleste.

-Ok, ok pero queda pendiente.

Edward POV

Terminamos antes de que llegara Charlie y eso que tuvimos varias interrupciones por sus risas…ok me declaro culpable por hacerla reír, se veía tan adorable con ese rubor y ese brillo en sus ojos. Me fui cuando Charlie llegó, claro que obviamente regresé por la noche a acompañar a mi ángel.

-Te estaba esperando-me dijo Bella, quien estaba en la ventana con una rosa en la mano…

-Huele muy bien

-Sí! Es el olor a rosas…

-Me refería a ti…

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y coloqué mi nariz por su cuello, ella lanzó un suspiro y aún cuando todo estaba muy oscuro pude vislumbrar su sonrisa y mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hueles a fresias…

Bella se volteó y quedamos mirándonos de frente…demasiado cerca…baje mi cabeza a su altura y chocamos frentes…era relajante estar de esa manera con ella, me trasmitía paz y mucha felicidad, pero sobre todo amor.

Si desde ahora mis días serían así, quería que el tiempo pasara lento…quería detener el tiempo o en todo caso envejecer con ella…cerré los ojos para que no viera la profunda tristeza que me producía ese pensamiento, sabía perfectamente que algún día Bella se iría de mi lado, tendría que formar una familia, tendría una carrera que ejercer…pero no, no pensaré en eso ahora, no desperdiciaré ningún momento con ella…

Bella bostezó y la lleve a su cama, la arropé para que mi frío cuerpo no le causara calosfríos y me acosté a su lado…empecé a tararear su nana y automáticamente se quedó dormida.

Me costaba trabajo tener que irme al día siguiente, pero tenía que ir a cazar si no quería lastimarla, además de que teníamos que idear el plan para encontrar a Victoria. Jasper se estaba encargando de gran parte de ello y sabía que por ahora Bella estaba a salvo porque Victoria había salido del país; sin embargo, habían cosas que había oído en la mente de Victoria que no entendía…se sorprendió al ver cómo protegíamos a Bella y cuando vinieron mis hermanos salió huyendo con el único pensamiento de "él lo tiene que saber", el enigma era, a quién le pensaba contar y qué era lo que quería contar…además estaba totalmente frustrada porque al parecer el hechizo que tenía sobre James había desaparecido…y sobre eso sólo repetía "esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar"…y por último, lo más desconcertante era la imagen de una mujer alta con cabellos largos negros y ondulados, con la piel tan pálida como la de nosotros y ojos dorados…esa imagen se me hacía conocida pero no recordaba en dónde la había visto y sobre esto tendría que hablar con Carlisle.

Bella POV

Al día siguiente:

Abrí los ojos y estaba en clase. Todo había pasado muy rápido, Edward se había ido con sus hermanos y yo me encontraba aburrida en mi mesa. Era increíble como cambiaba mi forma de ver el día sin Edward.

Luego de seguir "atendiendo" clases llegó la salida y me desperté un poco, ahora volvía la curiosidad sobre lo que me quería decir Jacob y pensándolo mejor no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

Salí del salón y le dije a Alice que me esperara en el estacionamiento porque tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros. Entré y saqué dos libros, salí metiendo los libros en mi mochila y no me fije por dónde iba que termine chocando…

-Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba.

-No te preocupes Bells, esos libros son para algún curso?-me dijo una voz conocida…James.

-Sí, filosofía y uno de Biología.

No pueden hablar dentro de la biblioteca-nos dijo el guardia, así que salimos.

James se encontraba algo nervioso y tenía que hablar con él, pero ahora me esperaba Alice así que no podría.

-Creo que debemos de hablar James-le dije lo más tranquila posible, en su rostro se dibujo una tenue sonrisa.

-Es justo lo que estaba pensando, vamos por un café?

-Ahora no puedo porque quedé con una amiga, me esta esperando, pero que te parece el Viernes, así no interrumpimos las clases de ninguno.

-Siempre pensando en los demás, no me importaría saltarme clases, es importante lo que tengo que decirte y a la vez increíble…-su voz se torno un poco desesperada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa James?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora-dijo mirando alrededor-no puede ser antes? Cerca de la playa?

-No sabía que te gustara.

-muy graciosa Bella-la verdad era que James no era amante de las playas sino de los bosques, así que me pareció raro que eligiera la playa-es un lugar seguro.

-Bueno, ya que te veo preocupado, mañana?

-Perfecto, no me tardaré mucho…y bueno…supongo que te llevará Cullen.

-Es probable ahora que lo dices…

-Cullen es listo, movió sus fichas como debía de hacerlo, tiene mucha suerte.

-Hoy estás enigmático.

-No es eso, es que tú nunca te das cuenta de "estas" cosas, despistada naciste y despistada morirás, jajajajaja.

James se empezó a reír, pero a pesar de eso, dejaba filtrar tristeza en su risa.

-Bueno James, hasta mañana, a las 5 en la playa?

-Es una buena hora, supongo que nos vemos en clase, nos vemos.

James se fue con un paso algo rápido y yo hice lo mismo rumbo a el porche de Alice.

Llegamos y vi a dos hermanas mirándose con preocupación.

-Hey Rose!, pensé que te iríamos a recoger.

-Se demoraron mucho y decidí venir por mi cuenta, mmm, con quién estuviste Bella.

-Con James, quiere hablar conmigo y hemos quedado para mañana.

-Así que James es el causante de esto…

-Causante de qué Rosalie?

-Alice ha tenido una visión…

-De qué trata?

-Son tonterías…no veo la forma de que una simple conversación con James vaya a provocar algo imposible.

-Qué viste?

-Cosas sin importancia, y bueno sube que se nos hace tarde, mientras más rápido hables con tu amigo más rápido llegaremos y podremos hablar!!

Me subí al carro.

-Y exactamente de qué quieren hablar.

-Pues ya que prácticamente somos hermanas, es hora de tener nuestra conversación de chicas!-exclamó Alice

-Nos contarás la historia completa que tienes con James!-dijo Rosalie

-también la de tu cyber amor.

-Y terminarás hablando de Edward!!!!!!

Más roja, imposible, era increíble como dos vampirezas de muchos años se emocionaban como dos quinceañeras por estas cosas.

Llegamos a una zona despoblado y parado a un lado estaba Jacob.

-Te esperamos acá, no te alejes-dijo Alice un poco seria.

-No quieren bajar?-les pregunté

-Quiero proteger mi nariz Bella, baja y termina con esto.-exclamó Rose tapándose la nariz.

No entendía su actitud, para mi todo olía normal. Me demoré un poco al llegar hacia donde mi amigo pero cuando me acerqué pude ver su blanca sonrisa.

Canción Iris-The Goo goo Dolls-

-Bella!

-Hey Jacob, que tal!

-Sobreviviendo Bella-con un tono algo amargo, no propio de un chico de su edad.

-Suenas como un viejo.

-jajajaja

-y dónde vamos a hablar?

-Debajo de este árbol.

-Es peligroso que no quieres ir más allá? porque ellas me dijeron que no me alejara.

-Algo parecido-me dijo con voz triste.

-¿Qué pasa Jake, te siento triste…?

-Es que las cosas no son como deberían-dio un gran suspiro- pero bueno…te gustaron las flores amarillas de la otra vez?

-Gracias, fue un gran detalle.

-Todo esto es raro…no sé si para ti, pero yo pensé muchas veces en qué es lo que haría si te llegaba a ver en persona, y en mi casa no pude decirte mucho que digamos.

No pude decir nada, nuevamente…me dolía verlo triste.

-Yo también lo pensé…pero nos imaginaba a ambos felices.

-Llegué demasiado tarde, cierto? Debí buscarte pero no sabía por dónde empezar

-Esta bien Jake, yo fui la que se alejo.

-Estabas pasando por malos momentos…pero te hubiera podido ayudar.

-Ya tenías suficiente con lo de tu mamá, no quería seguir cargándote de problemas, no era justo.

-Lo que no fue justo es que tomarás esa decisión por mí.

-Yo…

Jake empezó a negar con la cabeza...

-Realmente no confiaste en que pudiera ayudarte…aunque te entiendo, nuestra relación no fue la más tradicional…

-Lo siento…pero…debes saber que me salvaste de ahogarme en ese tiempo…te debo mucho, eras como mi sol personal Jake…y para mi no fue un juego como lo es para muchos…realmente aunque suene increíble, yo me sentí querida…y realmente te quise.

-Significa mucho para mi lo que dices…para mi fue lo mismo…es sólo que aún no he podido olvidarte, nunca lo haré.

-Jake yo, lo siento…sólo te veo como un amigo…yo quiero a otra persona…

-Lo sé, su hermana me lo dijo…Cullen, te trata bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Mientras tú seas feliz…todo está bien…lo quieres?

-Lo amo Jacob…

-Lo entiendo…pero sabes…no por eso me daré por vencido.

-De qué hablas?

-Dime, somos amigos cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces que el _sucio chupasangre_ se aguante porque tendrá competencia…lucharé por ti Bella.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado?!

-jajaja chiste personal, no me hagas caso.

-Jake, no quiero lastimarte…

-Esto corre por mi cuenta, has venido y me has dicho que lo quieres a él…

-Te quiero, pero solo como un amigo.

-Yo también te quiero Bells…por eso lucharé por ti.

-Jake

-No digas nada, te están esperando! por cierto, bonito carro…

-Es de Alice…espera a que veas el descapotable de Rose.

Prácticamente me jaló y vió como me acercaba al porche…me despedí con la mano.

-Y bien?-dijo Rose  
-bueno…

-Lo dirás todo en tu casa!!!-exclamó Alice

-Presiento que se pondrá muy roja!-dijo Rosalie

-Hey! yo soy la adivina!

Llegamos y para mi sorpresa Charlie había llegado temprano, las tres subimos a mi pequeña habitación…

-Pequeña pero acogedora, tendrás que dejarme renovar tu ropa!

-Olvídalo Alice…

-Ni loca, o me dejo de llamar Marie Alice Brandon Cullen!

-Bonito nombre

-Gracias

-Bueno y por dónde empezamos!!-dijo Rosalie acomodándose en la silla del computador.

-Pues bien escuchamos la mayor parte de su conversación…

-qué!!!

-No fue nuestra intención pero tenemos un gran sentido del oído.

-Genial, no tengo privacidad

-No dramatices que no es para tanto Bella

-Lo querías cierto?-me pregunto Rosalie

-Sí…fue más que un amigo, lo conocí cuando dejé de ser amiga de James en 4to de secundaria

-Y a James, cuándo lo conociste?

-uff, cuando éramos niños…creo que teníamos 6 años, vino a vivir con sus tíos y nos conocimos en primaria, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos. Pasaron los años y todo siguió normal, claro mis padres se divorciaron y él me estuvo apoyando…decidí quedarme con Charlie un tiempo para no tener que dejar a James, pero en 4to de secundaria conoció a Victoria y aunque me dijo que no le interesaba, sus actos no lo demostraban así que me alejé para que pudieran estar juntos porque no sé por qué motivo ella no me soportaba y claro me lo hizo saber por su grupo de amigas que en un tiempo pretendieron ser también mis amigas, aunque sólo quisieron mi compañía por las notas y tareas pero en fin, esas cosas pasan… y bueno regresé con Reneé a Phoenix, aunque sólo por un año, luego regresé a Forks porque Reneé se casó con Phill y no me hacía gracias quedarme entre dos recién casados, ah y para ese entonces James se había mudado con Victoria a Idaho-Me empecé a reír porque realmente todo esto me hacía gracia, todo lo veía como un pasado, ya no doloroso sino simples recuerdos.

-Wow…qué resumen Bella, sentimos haberte hecho recordar

-No se preocupen, me han ayudado a liberarme, además me enteré que realmente James cambió porque fue hechizado por Victoria y es reconfortante que después de todo no fallé como amiga en la magnitud que creía antes.

-Ay Bella! escúchame bien, eres una gran persona, nunca creas lo contrario-me dijo Alice mientras me daba un abrazo

-Gracias por contárnoslo Bella-me dijo Rosalie no sé porque has tenido esa suerte con las amistades pero te aseguro que con nosotros será diferente, lo prometo.

En ese momento fue un abrazo grupal, estaba entre amigas.

Llegó la noche y las chicas se fueron, había sido un día pesado, no entendía el empeño de Jake y por otro lado me sentía bien de haberles contado la historia de James a Alice y Rosalie. Me acosté y caí en un sueño profundo, los colores se mezclaban y entre tantas figuras que pasaban volví a ver a la mujer de mis sueños con sus penetrantes ojos dorados…me miraban con tristeza pero yo no sentía miedo, sentía que hacía lo correcto aunque se me partiera el corazón.

Desperté sobresaltada y vi el reloj, apenas eran las 2 am…

-Otra pesadilla?-me sorprendió una voz que venía de mi mecedora…inmediatamente mi pulso se aceleró al reconocer su dulce voz

-No sé que fue, estoy soñando cosas raras…

-Cómo por ejemplo…

-Sueño con una voz, un bosque y no sé como que me siento triste pero aún así quiero hacer lo que se supone que no debería querer, me entiendes? No tengo idea de lo que hago en ese bosque pero en mi interior, en mi sueño siento que es lo correcto…es demasiado confuso, no me hagas caso.

Edward se acercó a mí y me acunó entre sus brazos, lo miré a los ojos y eran orbes completamente doradas aunque se notaba preocupado…

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada, estoy contigo.

-Sabes…lo que más me aterra de estos sueños es que me dan la sensación de que te voy a perder Edward-era la primera vez que decía esto en voz alta y no pude evitar la salida de algunas lágrimas

-Nunca me perderás…siempre estaré para ti

-Lo prometes?

-Te lo juro Bella…eres la única que puede hacer latir a mi muerto corazón…mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti así que a menos que tú quieras que me vaya, siempre estaré contigo.

Sonreí e inspire su aroma, dulzón y suave…

-Te quiero…más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría querer.

Edward me acarició la mejilla ocasionando que me sonrojara, se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y besó mi frente y mi nariz, llegando a mis labios, besándolos suavemente…lo abracé por el cuello y pensé que se alejaría pero muy al contrario pasó una mano por mi cabeza, acercándome más a él y a su embriagador aroma, intensificando un poco el beso y poco a poco nos fuimos separando, rozando narices…pude notar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y su mirada era de amor…

-Yo te amo Bella…y ahora…a dormir!

Se acostó conmigo y me abrazó por la cintura, cantando mi nana. Por mi parte, me dormí rápidamente abrazando a mi milagro personal.

Edward POV

Al sentir su preocupación no pude evitar besarla con más ímpetu que de costumbre…pronto se quedó dormida.

Amaneció y nos fuimos a la universidad, en el camino Bella me comentó que hablaría con James y que quería que la acompañara. No tenía problema con eso, a excepción de que era en la playa, muy cerca de la push…pero bueno estaba fuera de su territorio así que no estaba rompiendo el tratado. Aparqué y la vi alejarse con un: "ahora vuelvo"

La verdad es que estaba ansioso…no sabía qué pasaría pero tenía que confiar en ella y sabía que era importante arreglar las cosas con su amigo.

Bella POV

Baje del auto y camine un poco, cuando vi a James sentado en la arena contemplando el atardecer…fue cuando me azotaron viejos recuerdos…

**Flashback**

24 de Diciembre, ambos con 13 años…

-Eso tenemos que colgarlo en la ventana-le dijo la niña a James quien sujetaba las luces.

-Pretendes que me suba?

-Exacto

-Abusas!!!me puedo caer

-No lo harás, apúrate que aún nos falta armar el árbol

-Dictadora

Ambos rieron, todos los años era lo mismo desde que se habían hecho amigos, James siempre iba a ayudar a su mejor amiga a decorar la casa. Cuando por fin terminaron se sentaron en el sofá.

El chico exclamó

- me has explotado y estoy cansado.

-Admite que fue divertido-le dijo la de mirada chocolate mientras su amigo pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

Era algo común entre los dos, antes Isabella solía sonrojarse pero de eso ya mucho tiempo, eran amigos.

-Ok fue divertido, pero el próximo año hay que poner más luces!

-Puede ser-Bella lanzó un suspiro involuntario, estaba cansada.

-Bells…

-Dime-le respondió media somnolienta

-Esta será una tradición de toda la vida, ya sabes decorar tu casa todos los años.

-Claro, sino quién colgará las luces?

Horas más tarde, Bella le dio un regalo a James, un CD que había estado esperando

-Genial, sí que me conoces.

-Obvio! sólo yo jajajaja

-Gracias-le dijo su amigo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-ahora me toca a mi, espero te guste…

Era una pulsera plateada con una estrella…tenía grabada las palabras "Por siempre"

-Wow!es demasiado lindo James, gracias!-lo abrazó y se quedo contemplando la pulsera

-Hice que grabaran esas palabras

-Por siempre amigos!-le dijo la chica alegremente

-Sí Bells para ti siempre será por siempre.

James sonrió pero no estaba del todo feliz, aún no era tiempo, pero le quedaba toda una vida para demostrarle a Bella cuanto la quería y no sólo como amigos…sólo tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

1 año después…

-Bella espera!-exclamó un desesperado James

-Qué es lo que quieres?-le increpó la chica

-Dime qué te pasa, por qué te cambiaste sitio, estás al otro lado del salón, ya casi ni hablamos

-No es nada James-quiso ocultar la chica, aunque era una mala mentirosa

-Somos amigos…se supone que me cuentes lo que te pasa Bella…

-Ya ni me hablas estás muy ocupado con tus nuevos amigos

-Qué nos pasó?

-Nada, supongo que crecimos…

-Bella…

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz James

-Entonces estás complicando las cosas, no seré feliz si tú no estás conmigo

-Créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor… ella no se acercará a ti si estoy yo

-Te refieres a Victoria?

-Sé que la quieres y ella no se te acercará si estoy yo, y quiero que seas feliz.

-Esas son estupideces

James había conocido a nuevos chicos y entre ellos estaba una pelirroja con tez pálida, le había atraído pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por Bella, su mejor amiga y algo más…

Se equivocó al pensar que pondría celosa a su mejor amiga, haciéndose amigo de Victoria, lo único que había conseguido era perder a Bella…

-Perdóname…no es lo que parece, me llega Victoria, ella no me interesa, jamás la antepondría ante nuestra amistad

_Como dolía esa palabra…sólo amistad_

-De verdad?-le dijo la chica con algunas lágrimas en los ojos…

-Te acuerdas lo que te dije… siempre seré lo que necesites bella…por siempre

-estás cambiando-le dijo la chica, mientras el chico la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Es cierto, estoy más alto…-bromeó James-podré cambiar por fuera pero mi corazón nunca cambiará, tú lo tienes guardado.

La chica sólo asintió aunque no captó el significado real de las palabras, para ella, él sólo era su confidente, su mejor amigo.

1 mes después

Isabella se encontraba leyendo al lado de Ángela Weber y miraba con tristeza como su mejor amigo andaba de la mano con Victoria…ya no hablaban más, de la noche a la mañana James se había hecho novio de Victoria y sólo vivía para ella…James había cambiado y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo…al menos él era feliz y eso bastaba para ella.

El camino a su casa fue triste, se sacó la pulsera que James le había regalado y la guardó para no volverla a usar más.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Llegaste-me dijo James

-Te dije que vendría…

-Cullen está cerca?

-Me espera en el estacionamiento.

-Me parece bien que te cuide…y bueno…yo no sé por dónde empezar…discúlpame Bella…yo no sé que me pasó en estos años

-No te preocupes James…eso está en el pasado.

-Déjame disculparme o no estaré tranquilo…lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo, lamento no haber estado ahí, ni en estos casi 3 años…no sabes cuanto lo lamento Bella

Me acerqué y lo abracé…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así que deja de culparte…por cierto ¿qué pasó con Victoria?

Temía por la vida de James, peor no sabía cuánto era lo que sabía de Victoria…

-Me ha estado siguiendo, según recuerdo he estado con ella desde que la conocí pero no recuerdo ni por qué? No la quiero…se lo dije pero no ha querido dejarme…siento que me sigue…ella no es normal Bella…no me creerías si te dijera todo lo que la he visto hacer…es alguien peligrosa

-Lo sé James…

-Ha intentado hacerte algo?-me dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No quise ponerte en peligro regresando Bella…

-No me has puesto en peligro, y deja el drama, me alegra que volvieras James, te extrañe.

-No sé cómo pude dejarte Bella…no lo entiendo…

-Deja eso en el pasado, amigos?

-amigos

-una pregunta…cómo así es que regresaste, me alegro pero no entiendo qué lo ocasionó…

-Es que realmente no sé qué me pasó…sólo sé que estaba cerca de Forks con Victoria y me encontré con una mujer realmente extraña, pálida y muy bella, de pronto te recordé, fue como si no hubiera estado presente ni consciente todos estos años, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño…

-Sabes quién era ella?

-Sólo sé que se llama _Didyme_…

-Nombre extraño

-Hace juego con ella…supongo que ya debes irte…me alegra haber hablado contigo

-a mi también, es bueno recuperar amigos…nos vemos en clase?

-dale por hecho Bells.

-Cuídate James.

-Tu también y salúdame a Cullen.

Me acerqué al estacionamiento y en el carro vi recostado a Edward, quien me sonreía y me extendía la mano…la sujeté y las chispas de la primera vez que chocamos se hicieron presentes…jamás me cansaría de sentir esas chispas.


End file.
